My Note Book
by Lady Hazel
Summary: Great! Just peachie. I've been dropped into Tortall without a friend in the world. Thank Gods there is George,Elenni,Leo, and the rest of the gang, huh? And I have a question for you, Imaginary Friend, what's going on with all of these death threats?
1. Meeting

Chapter one: Meetings 

First I must tell you that the book I am writing in is my note book. It's not a journal or a diary as some might think. I call it my note book because every day I'm here seems so unreal. So when I wake up and before I go to bed, I read it just to reassure myself that I'm not crazy. But you can call it whatever, I guess, if you want. I guess you can't annoy me if I never meet you (that is, ifeven reads this), right? If you are reading this, hello, my name is Gwenevier Collins (Gwen, please). Nowwe've had a proper introduction.  
Mistress Copper gave this book to me. She said that, since I was so confused with what was going on, I might as well write it down. To try and make sense of it, you know? Well, I guess I should start from the very beginning. Where did it start? ...that's it! It starts like this:

Blackness. And then...first feeling. A throbbing sensation filled my head. A thin layer of dewdrops covered the exposed partsmy body. Then sight. A mass of blurry browns, greens, and blues were shadows that filled my eyes as I moved my head around. The aroma of pine, grass and a variety of flowers filled my nose. For a few minutes I lie quietly in a daises and confused state.  
As I sat up, a groan escaped my lips. Where was I? My vision cleared and I could see I was lying in a meadow surrounded by foot high elephant grass and wild flowers. I sat for a few minutes admiring the clarity of the crystal clear blue sky just as the sun had left his bed in the mountains. The sweet, soothing smells of the wet grass and wild flowers, and the feeling of the damp dew on my face as the air sent out a warm breeze which seemed to caress my face was preasant. But the moment slid away as I saw a movement out ofthe corner of my eye. I glanced to my left. Nothing. To my right. Nothing.  
A sudden fear struck me. I immediately threw myself back under the grass, hitting my head on a rock in the ground, filling my head with pain again. Thoughts crossed my mind to quickly for me to answer. _Where was I? How did I get here?_ Where I lived, there would never be grassy meadows with wild flowers. The sky would never be so blue nor the trees so high. I live in Southern California. Los Angeles practically. That was a hot desert, not what I viewed before me.  
I sat there for a few moments ever so quiet, thinking of the last place I had been. _Where?_ The thought again. _Where was I before this?_ _I wish I had a clue. Just one clue to hel_—As I tried to wipe the dew off my forehead with my sleeve, the clue I was looking for came instantly. One look at my clothes and I knew.  
I was wearing a white and black Fox motor cross jersey with matching race pants. My light brown hair, which usually fell to the bottom of my brest and was tied back with an elastic black hear band into a ponytail. I had been with my stepfather and a few of his friends, dirt bike riding in the desert. But, right then, my concentration broke when I heard footsteps near by followed with an almost alien sound that seemed to almost form words. Almost, but not quite.  
A blue blur towered above me. The sun seemed to come up behind the...(person?) which was now infront of me. (Angel?) I was dead, that was the only answer i could think of at the time; I was riding, fell, hit my head and was now dead. I focused first at the closest thing to my face. They were navy blue slippers just peaking out of a light blue dress. The blur knelt down to reveal a middle-aged woman with long strait brown hair. I saw no wings. _What's going on?_ I thought with a mental groan. I looked closer at the hair to see a few streaks of gray, but not many. Focusing closer on the face, I saw a beautiful face with full red lips and hazel green eyes that accented the rest of her face.  
A wave of relief passed over me. It had been the woman's eyes that sent the wave. I sensed no harm in the woman but had been taught that no one can be trusted where I lived. Not even angels. I sat up, pushing myself backwards a little to try and put some distance between myself and the woman, forgetting about the pain in my head and the rest of my body. My arms locked behind me, enabling me to move anymore. Then I tried to speak but all that happened was untranslatable noises that fell from my lips like baby babble.  
"Gods child, don't be so afraid. I'm no rouge out for your money or clothing." The woman's voice seemed sweet in a motherly kind of way. "You're a girl no doubt about it, your chest tells me that, but, tell me girl why are you in a man's breeches?"  
I cleared my throat several times ignoring her question before I could get out understandable words. "Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here? Why Am I he-"  
She chuckled. "Hush child, I can only answer one question at a time.Lets see... I am Eleni Cooper. You're in a secret, or what was a secret meadow that only the closest to me knew about."  
I cut her off, "Your name in Eleni Cooper?" I looked around themeadow. "Is this the city of Corus?" I said, half in surprised, half in disbelief. I looked at the woman again, then around me again. "This can't be Corus. I must be dreaming." I said with every bit of confidence.  
As I turned my head, Elenni noticed a large purple and blue bump on my face then blurted, "Dear gods, look at that bump on your head. I have just the thing at home to fix you up, but we're going to have to go to my house to get it. It's something I just mixed together and I haven't been able to try it on anyone. I'm sure it can't hurt you. Will you come with me. Then we'll have a little bit of tea if you like." The pain ran through me again like a hammer on stone and I felt like I would do anything at that moment to get the pain away.

"How far do we have to walk?"


	2. Telling the truth

Chapter Two Telling the Truth 

Many minutes had passed in silence while we were walking. I had a million questions that I wanted to ask, but couldn't bring myself to speak. Itried, really, i did. I'd look up, open my mouth, make it form the first syllable, then quickly shut it again and focus ontrying not to trip on a random rock or fallen branch. Elenni had noticed my actions and eventually got impatient.

"So what's your name?" the sudden noise startled me. I found that the ground was getting less dense with trees and more with a stone path. "I said what's your name dear?"

I looked up shyly, "Gweniver Collins ma'am."

"What else?" Elenni asked. When I looked up at her, she elaborated, "Where are you from? Who's your father? How did you end up in my meadow? And why are you wearing men's cloths!"

"Well..." I didn't know how to tell Elenni that I knew about everything, "you see, I'm not what I seem." Elenni obviously didn't understand. "I ... umm..." I had to tell her and it should have been better sooner then later.

Just as I was about to tell her, there was a yell from a house near by. Elenni looked up and waved. "Hold that thought dear. You must meet Laura. She's been my friend for years." She handed a basket filled with a variety of wild flowers that almost seemed to appear out of no where and ran to her with her arms spread open for a hug.

I stayed back leaning on a tree as they greeted each other, feeling a little awkward in the cloths I was wearing. I mean, i was in a place where women wore dresses, and there i was...in pants. How would you feel?

When Elenni waved me over, I could only obey. As I approached Laura, she was looking at me like I was the ugly duckling. This did not make me feel any better. After our stair was broken, I immediately fixed my eyes on a rock by my feet.

"Who's the...girl? Why is she wearing Britches?" Laura asked with a hint of discus in her voice.

"She was in my meadow. She has a very large brose on her head. We are on our way to my house but I can't take her to the city with what she is wearing. Do you think she can borrow a dress? Wewill return it next week if you want." Elenni didn't seem to notice the tone in her voice.

"I guess. Come inside." When I entered the house, I was hit with the aroma fresh cookies. Or was it another sweet?I couldn't tell. It felt home-y though. But what am I to say, I don't know what home-y smells like. I live with my step father(myfather died when I was nine) and my mother is always gone working. Then I felt something wet on my hand and looked down. There was a dog licking my hand with two children about five and two year old looking up at me. The five year old was a girl, and the two year old was a boy.

Since Elenni and Laura had gone to another room in search of a dress, I felt no harm in trying to talk to the children. "Hello there. What are your names?"

The girl took a sep forward shyly, "My name is Christina and my brothers name is Colby." The girl looked down, then back up with a thought in her head, "and our dogs name is Rex." She giggled, and then looked back at her brother, "Go on Colby, say hi." When I looked at the child's light blue eyes, he got a large grin on his face, laughed and ran away still laughing.When I looked back at the girl, I noticed her eyes were blue too, but slightly darker. She had medium long blond hair.

The dog was now chasing after the boy, keeping him entertained, but before I could talk to the child any more, a call came from Elenni forme to come to the room where they had been. I glanced down at Christina to say good-bye, and walked out of the room.

When I entered the room, Elenni was holding up a green dress that was bare of any designs. It was a rather dull dress with a few small moth holes, and it probably came out of the ever back of her closet. Laura wasn't exactly the thinnest person I've ever met, and this dress must have been left over from her youth because it seemed to fit me well. When I slipped the dress on and came out to be tied in the back, Laura's eyes seemed to brighten and her face softened, "We may be able to make a lady of her yet."

After Elenni tied me, she turned to Laura, "Well I would love to visit, but it is going to be a warm day and I have laundry and other chores that must be done. I'll see you next week. Have a good day." Laura nodded, and we left the room and out of the house.

As we passed Christina and Colby, Christina handed Elenni her basket and then ran away to play with Rex. It was Colby who stayed to wave good-bye to us. I'm thinking that it wouldn't be such a horrible thing to be here again.

"Well that was nice of Laura to give you a dress." Elenni said, sorting through her basket of flowers as we walked away from the small cottage. "And do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"Well ma'am, I ... you see..." The awkwardness had caught up with me again. "You see I'm not from around here."

"Well, where are you from then?" Elenni asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" She became slightly annoyed, but still had a tone of understanding.

"Well you see, if this is Corus, then what I see in front of me isn't real. It's part of a fictional book about Alan of Trebond." I chose my words wisely, and decided to call Alanna "Alan" just in case I was ahead of self. What I mean is, I tried not to say things that might mess up the future (I am, after all, not a real character.)

She gave a hardy laugh, "That's funny child. Really, where are you from?"

I'm serious. I know everything there is to know about most everything about Alan." I looked into her eyes now and asked, "Tell me, how old is Alan now? I mean, is he a squire yet?"

"Why, if you know everything about Alan, then you would know how old he is." She said in a playful way. But when she saw that I really wanted to know she said, "Yes, he's a squire, sixteen he is. Why?"

"Then you and George already know that Alan of Trebond is really Alanna of Trebond." I said half as a question, half as a comment.

Elenni had the look of udder shock in her face, "How did you know that. She said only me, George, and Jonny know of that."

"They do, but all this to me is just are just books." I looked down, thinking aloud now, "Then I must be in the second book."

"I don't believe that. Your going to have to give me more proof then that. But don't tell me now. We're entering the city. When we get to my house we can talk."

As we walked though large gates, I was shocked to see so many beautiful colors. I knew it would be brilliant, but I never imagined anything like this. People shouting, adults laughing, children running around under foot or screaming about there doll being lost. Men on horses or guided them to a stable (mental note: stay away from the horses. I've never seen a horse close up and I thought they were much smaller. There not! I saw a horse that was so tall, that the lowest part of its back was almost six inches taller then I was. That's saying a lot because I'm five foot four.) I even spotted a few pick-pickets trying to grab what ever they could get off of anybody and everybody. I felt safe though, because I was with the rouges mother and no one would harm her. Great her with a friendly hello maybe, but never harm her. That would be stupid on there part.

As we finally got away from the cities buyers and sellers, I saw a humble little cottage that looked like it had been filled with many children through the years. There was a sign on the door saying "Healer" and I knew this was Elenni's house.

As I walked in, a vine fell in my face, getting tangled in my hair. When I got free from the vine, I tried to find where it had come from.When I looked up,I saw that there were many pots filled with all different types of plans. They were either hung on the rafters or balancing on them.

"Watch out for the vines. I've been so busy lately I haven't been able to trim them." Elenni too was trying to dodge the falling vines.

Once I got to the other side of the room and sat down in a chair, she motioned for me to come sit down beside her. I went to her asking, "What are they all for? The plants."

"I use them for healing," she said simply. "What else would I use them for?"

"Well I ...I thought you just used your magic." I felt foolish as I remembered that other, less gifted people used herbs for healing before magic, or in Elenni's case, just herbs and no magic at all. "Never mind. Forget I said that." Elenni nodded with a warm, friendly smile on her face.

As I sat down in the chair next to Elenni, her face hardened again. "So girl, tell me. What do you think you know about Squire Alan?" She asked with a professional tone in her voice.

"Well I know that _Alanna_ was eleven when she and her brother Thom traded places. _Alanna_ came here, to Corus, and her brother went to the City of the Gods to become a mage." Elenni now seemed interested to know all that I knew about Alanna and her doings. "She began her monthly cycle, as you would call it, and went to your son, George, who brought her to you."

"What do you know of my son?" She sounded surprised that I knew of George even though, now that I think about it, I'm almost positive I've mentioned him to her before. Oh well. The one thing I distinctively remember about this conversation was that she sounded like, well, like a protective mother.

"I know of his ... profession..." When I said this last word, I looked into Elenni's eyes to make sure she understood, but when a questionable look appeared on her face, I elaborated, "His commitment to The Rouge."

"How do you know this?" Her voice had returned to her business-like tone, but her face did not. It held the look of shock. But shock was soon brought down by anger, and when I didn't answer her question it only fueled her anger, "I said, how do you know this! And tell me the truth or I'll have your throat cut on the spot, and don't think I can't."

Now, one thing you must know about me is one of the few things that really irk me is when someone thinks I'm lying. I HATE that! And even thought I knew that she was only trying to protect her son, it still ticked me off. So I angrily replied, "I told you, this city and everything, everyone in it is just a figment of my imagination. Something inspired by a book." I tried to control my anger but another thing you must know about me: I don't usually get mad, but when I do... watch out! Fire breathing dragon on the loose. So...it didn't really work as well as I wanted it to, and the rest of the statement ended with, "And all I know is what I've read and right now, you could say I can tell the future for a very... long... time!"

We looked at each other for a few moments, staring at each other. Elenni was staring because, I don't know why, and I was staring because I seldom yelled.I didn't understand why I decided to do it right then. "I'm sorry," I finally said, "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was taught better then that and I don't know what possessed me. Please can you use the ointment on my head? It is really starting to hurt." Elenni seemed to take my apology because she seemed to ease up a little bit. And as she got up, none other then her son, George, walk through the door.

"Mother how have you been?" He asked as he swong the door open andswept her up off her feet in an embracive hug, "You don't look like your self today mother. What's troubling you?"

George put her down and she looked him in the eyes, "George, I have someone you should meet." She didn't have that nice tone to her voice anymore. It was more momotoned. She brought him over to me, then introduced us to eachother, "George this is Gweniver Collins, Gweniver this is my son George, as you say you already know." George gave his mother an odd look. Then she said, "I'm sure Gweniver can explain better then I can. If you believe her, then so will I." She turned to me, "I'll be back. I'm going to get that mixture for your head." And at that she walked out of the room.

"What did she mean by that? She's to serious to be playin' jokes." George asked me with the look of concern on his face. I raised my eyes to his. I had to tilt my head a little to be able to look into his eyes. He was just the way I imagined him. Tall, strong –looking, and even though Tamora Pierce said he wasn't very handsome, I knew how smart and cunning he was. To me, that made him handsome.

I hesitated to answer him, trying to put what I wanted to say into very careful sentences so as not to have him kill me on thespot.

"Well, you see, I'm not from around here and..." It felt awkward with him standing up, so I asked, "Do you think you could sit down, please, it's making me nervous." He did as I asked and I followed by sitting back down in the chair I was sitting in when I was talking to Elenni.

"You see, I woke up with this brose on my head in your mothers meadow," I pointed at the brose on my head. As I did so, Elenni entered the room with the ointment. She knelt next to me and silently started to rub it on the brose. I continued, "When we came back here, I told her that what is going on is that this city this whole world belongs to my imagination." I looked into his eyes, "Your all part of a book to me."

George looked at me with his face still strait showing no emotions at all, but I knew he was thinking I was crazy and laughing at me mentally. "And how can you prove this."

Elenni finished rubbing the ointment on my head and stood up saying, "She knows of our young mistress Alanna." Then she walked away.

George looked at me, now astonished. When he had had himself composed again, he asked, "And how do you knowabout that?"

"I told you, you're a fictional character."

" You need to give me more proof then that to tell me this really is a book." I was starting to get annoyed at the tone in his voice that told me that he didn't believe me, but come on, would I believe someone if they were telling me I wasn't real?

I hardly had to think about the answer for his question. "Before Alanna went to war, you told her you loved her and you would wait for her." His jaw dropped. I had to smile, an ever so small smile (wouldn't you?) and then added (just to astonish him), "You also told her that you were thinking, when Jonathan becomes king, to give up the rouge and become respectable." (I hated the though of this. The words "George" and "respectable" shouldn't be use in the same sentence like that. I like him as the Rouge.)

But at that moment he did something very un-George like. He started _babbling_ half sentences. "How did you know—Who told—How did you get—."


	3. Yes?

(A/N: yes I know it's short...o0o short never had one of those yet) 

Chapter Three: Yes?

Sorry to leave you hanging, character of my imagination, but my candle burned out and I had to sleep some time. Unfortunately it didn't work very well, so I waited for the sun to rise. So where did I leave off? Ah, that's where. Okay, on with what happened.

So after George stopped babbling, he stood up and walked to the other side of the room,dodging the falling vines. He kept looking at me and then down at the ground, chewing on his thumbnail, and back at me. But it seemed to take a long time for him to finally come back over to me (he stood in front of me while I was sitting down! Did I tell you I hated that? I think I did) and said, "That just happened, not even a week ago. I didn't tell anyone, and she- she wouldn't, I don't think." He started to stair into space, pondering this question, I think.

The only thing I could think to say was, "So, do you believe me?" I asked it very innocently. I was trying to convince him I wasn't a threat, not make him think I was a pushy little brat that needed to be thrown out with the trash. He arrived back from his moon trip and looked at me, thoughtfully. I don't think this would have bothered me so much, because I am pretty good at staring into people's eyes, but his stair-

I had to look away.

Elenni walked in again. When he heard her walk in he- he smiled! (He smiled with that devilishly cunning smile he was written with.) _How could he smile!_ I just reviled to him I was a _freak_ from a different dimension or something. Would you smile? No, you'd probably try to submit me to an insane asylum, or give me to scientist, or at the very least get me out of your house.  
Oh no, no no no no no. He did quite the opposite. (Still don't quite know what's going on.)

Anyway what he did was say to his mother, "Mother, I believe her." Now, you can probably guess that my jaw dropped. In fact both Elenni's and mine did. But he didn't seem to notice. He continued, "In fact, I think she should stay with us. Look at her; she looks like a strong girl. She's got muscle and she's not lazy, I'm sure. She could work for you, or we could find her something useful for her do. What do you say? If she is lazy, I'll give her some money, and send her out on her own."

"Well," Elenni looked like she was going to say "no" but, to my surprise, "Well I said I would believe you, and you believe her so..." she looked at me, "Welcome to my house, Gweniver Collins."

"Umm...thank you." I was still shocked. Still am.

There was a knock on the door and George seemed to remember something. "Well, mother I would have liked to stay and talked with youfor a few moments, but duty calls." He kissed her on the cheek, then turned to me, " Gweniver, Since it is your first day here, would you mind, if later this evening, when I get back, that I show you around town a little?"

Still dumbfounded, I just nodded.With that, he opened the door and walked out. I could hear him and another person mount their horses. Then I heard them ride away. That was it.


	4. Cleaning Time

Chapter Four: Cleaning Time

After George left, Elenni walked up beside me and said, "Follow me. You can stay in the spare room."  
This would probably be the best time to explain the house. It's very odd. I've never seen a house quite like it. It is a rather long house. The front door opens into the living room. That's where I first walked into. Then there is a doorway that can be covered by a curtain hanging from the wall on the right. That's the kitchen. I'm pretty sure it is. I though I saw some pots through the partly opened curtain. Then there is a long hallway right across from the front door. It's lined with five doors. The first door to my left is the workroom. She says that's where she does her stitching and cleaning, and "other" stuff (wonder what she means?). The room across from it was her room. After those rooms, there are three more. The second door on the right and the one on the left are the healing rooms (Where people heal.?) and the last one on the right was the room I was going to stay in.  
Before we entered she said, "Okay, first test of your abilities. This was George's room. No one has been in it for a while. So there has never been a reason to clean it. If you want to stay in it, you have to clean it. I would stay to help, but I have other thins to do. There might be things that don't belong in there. If there is, just set it aside and I'll look at it when I come in to make lunch. That will be in a few hours. Have fun." Then she left.  
I don't know what I expected. Cobb webs everywhere, junk everywhere, rats. There was nothing of the sort, really. Of course there were a few webs, and dust, but no rats. There was junk on the floor but I guess I though that it wasn't so bad. It gave me something to do.  
Elenni returned with a few rags and a bucket of water. She handed them to me and said, "You know, a few years ago, when George left, I used this room as a store room, sort of. But if I remember right, I did put a lot of the dressed that I had that didn't fit me into a box. If you find it, go ahead and look through it. See if some fit you. It will save us the extra work of having to make a whole new one. We might have to take them up a little in the skirt part, but you look almost the same size that I was. Speaking of cloths, I have laundry to do, and you have cleaning, so I'll leave you alone."  
Needless to say, the first thing I did was take everything and put it into the middle of the room. I dusted, swept, and took the cobwebs down. I had to open the window though so I could breath. (Ha, I have a window that looks out onto the grassy lawn and beautiful flowers in the garden. There is also a vegetable and fruit garden. A few trees, and a swing. I have to look at that later.)  
Most of the boxes were filled with books. (That's a good thing to know, just incase I get bored) I did find the box with the dresses in it. I set it aside to look at later. I was in the zone on the cleaning thing. I wasn't about to ruin it. Okay, so I lied. I took a lunch break.(I had a ham sandwich. It was unsurprisingly good. I knew Elenni would be a good cook.) But I was almost done anyway.

When I finished lunch, I asked Elenni for some sheets for the bed. She said to get them off the cloths line outside. (That's weird. Cloths line. I'm used to dryers.) That's what the last door was for. There was a door that was at the end of the hall, and it lead out to the garden/ backyard thing.

Now I got a better look at the back yard. They're two trees. The biggest one is the one with the swing on it. The other was a weeping willow. Like I said earlier, there is a garden and flowerbeds. I got the sheets and went back inside.

When I finished the bed, I walked over to the box with the cloths. When I opened it, the first thing I saw was a very white dress. When I unfolded it, it looked like a wedding dress. I decided not to keep staring at it. I didn't want Elenni to come in and think I wanted to put it on. That would be –odd. So I folded it and put it on the bed. There were so many dresses. Almost all the colors of the rainbow. There were blue ones, and green ones (better then the one I was wearing at the time, that plain green one that Laura gave me). There were yellow, and brown, and there was a black one also. (I don't want to know why there was a black one. Especially since there was only one.) Then I saw a dark(ish) blood red one at the bottom of the box. It was so pretty. It had long sleeves that slit up to about the middle of the upper part of the arms. There were two ribbons sewn on it. It's not cotton either. It's a heavier material. Maybe half silk, half cotton, I don't know. It is so beautiful. It has a darker blood red corset like thing. It ties under my breast to cover my abdominal area. Needless to say, I had to try it on first.

"That was my favorite dress also." I had just finished putting the dress on and was admiring myself in the fill length mirror on the wall. "You remind me a lot of me when I was your age, I mean the way you look." She walked to me and took the ribbons that hung at the slit in the arm and wrapped them around my arms several times before she tied it. She did it to the other arm then took a step back at stared at me happily.

"Have you found what you're going to wear when you go with George?" I hadn't thought about it and I told her so. She looked at the pile of clothes for a moment, and then grabbed what was, I guess, a light blue under dress, and a brown over dress. The blue was long sleeved and the brown had a two-inch strap. It also tied loosely at the sides.

"That should be good," she said after I put it on and showed it to her. She said if I started to trip on the dress, just to hold in up with my hands.(She said tomorrow she'll show me how to sew and hem dresses.) She helped me to hang up all the dresses and to find shoes that fit. (They were in another one of the boxes). It was she who took the black dress and the wedding dress and put them in her room. (Glad I didn't ask) When she came back she produced this book and a quill pen. She said that I could use it as a diary or something like that. It's a nice, big, blank book, as you can see, I guess. Anyway, she said I could "organize my thoughts if I needed". That sounds odd. Oh, well.

So I've been writing since she left.

What was that? Oh, I think its George. I'll write later.

Gwen.


	5. Festivities

(A/N: Leader of the George Cult (a.k.a.- Dana) i went over this one a bunch so there shouldn't be so many ooppsies this time ok.)

Chapter Five: Festivities

Oh, I get to start next Monday, and I got to dance, and everyone is so nice, especially- Listen to me going on when you don't even know what I'm talking about. Let me tell you what happened last night.  
Well, it wasn't George at the door. I stood at the end of the hallway, just peaking my head out from the wall so I didn't get a look at the man who spoke to Mistress Cooper (didn't want to be rude by standing right next to her while she was in a conversation). The person who spoke sounded like a young man, but older then I am. He spoke so smoothly, though, that I can't quite be sure of his age. What I did hear was something about wanting to know where George was. But because Elenni has such a soft, musical voice, I couldn't make out anything she said. Then, quite clearly, the man said, "Thank you, Mother Cooper," and was gone. I pondered as to why he had called Elenni that, but kept it to myself.  
Obviously, I had pondered for to long, because Elenni saw me. Fortunately for me, the conversation hadn't been _that_ secret, because she didn't look angry with me. But she did frown, in a thoughtful way. Then she said, "Well, George should be here soon." She paused for a moment, than it almost looked like she jumped because she had finally figured out what she was so thoughtfully thinking of about me.  
"That's what I need to do! Now that you've been properly dressed, I need to do your hair. You can't go anywhere without your hair done right, now can you? Follow me."  
She walked through the living room and to the hall. She turned into her room, and I followed. When I entered, she motioned for me to sit down at her vanity mirror. She immediately started to drag a brush through my hair.

When she was finished, my hair was braided to look like the moon in its crescent form on its back almost touching at my part on the top of my head. (I hope she can teach me how to do that.)  
However, she hadn't released me yet. She told me to stay put, and walked out of the room into her bathroom. ( It's not really a bathroom. It's a place where she has a large tub and cleaning things. To do our business, we use a chamber pot. Ewww.) When she came back, she had cosmetics in her hand. She had foundation, blush, a thick black paint that was actually eye liner (!), lip rouge that was a brownish-red color. (I'm so happy for that, I don't look good in red lipstick.) All of this she used on my face. When she was done, I looked so beautiful.(!) I felt like a beautiful porcelain doll, minus the really white face.

When George knocked, we were sitting on the chairs in the living room drinking tea and talking about her old dog, Rocky, a sheep dog, and how George would always chase him through the house when he was a small child trying to put a blanket on his back so he could ride him like a horse.  
George looked overjoyed to hear the story again, but somewhat embarrassed, too. When we all recovered from laughing, George said, "Sorry I'm late, but some people just don't understand the meaning of the word "no"." He kissed his mother on the cheek and sat down to poured himself a small glass of tea.  
"It's quite alright with me." Elenni said. "I was able to clean up our young mistress Gweniver, here. But I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

He looked up at me when she said this, I think to apologize, but instead said, "Wow, she really does look better when she's cleaned up. Where did she get her cloths?" I guess he hadn't looked at me closely or even at all when he came in. (I'm not sure if I should have taken offence to his statement or not.)  
"From me. They were mine when I was younger." Elenni stated.  
"I see." He drained his cup of tea then stood up and walked over to me. He offered his arm to me and said, "It's getting late, and everyone will need to sleep eventually. Shall we go?"  
I set my cup down and put my arm through his. I guess I didn't need to say anything because he started to walk away with me in his arm.  
Elenni walked us out, and we said our faire-well.  
"So where are we going?" I asked.  
"Well, originally, I was going to walk you through a part of the town, but since it's to late for you, we are going to go to a little pub I like to visit"  
"The Dancing Dove?" I asked, almost sure that was where we where going.  
"Yea, that's where were going. How did you—never mind, I remember. You know _everything_."  
"Well, not everything, but a lot." I was smiling now. I had to look at him to see if he was smiling to. He was, slightly.  
When we reached the DD, (it was kinda far away. A mile or two maybe.) It was dark. It was lit up inside, and I could see shadows of people walking around inside.  
Inside, it was quite loud. I guess, for a Saturday night, it should have been. There was even people with instruments getting ready to play. (Yes, Elenni told me it was Saturday.)  
When we walked in, everyone, including the bar tender, gave George a warm welcome. Some of them stared at me, but most went back to what they were doing. I guess they were used to George bringing strange people in. We walked all the way to the back of the DD where there was an unlit hearth. George sat in a very large chair, and a woman brought me another chair to sit in.  
He asked me if I wanted some lemonade. When I said yes, he gave the woman who had brought my chair the order, and she brought back a mug of ale for him, and a cup of lemonade for me.  
After he had taken a few sips, he introduced me to the woman. She was Rispha. (Go figure. She's so pretty.) Then, the band that was in the corner began to play.  
It was a fast song, and many of the men got up with women and started to dance. I sat there, soaking up the scene, and before I knew it, three songs had passed and my lemonade was gone. It was then that George stood up and called everyone's attention.  
They got very quiet, very quick. They must have all known he had a very high reputation in the bar (or should I call it a pub?). Then he spoke.  
"Good people in the Dancing Dove. There is a guest among us, and yet not one of you has the decency to welcome her." I had to smile. He seemed so serious, but I knew he must have been joking with them. He continued, "While all you dance, she sits here alone watching the rest of you have fun. I will not stand for this." (Maybe he was serious. )" Master Musician, play "Maddens Kiss". Then to me he said, "This is a changing partners dance."  
HE WANTED ME TO DANCE! I looked at him in surprise and said, "I don't know how to dance to this song. It's okay, really, I'll sit the dances out."  
"You're not getting out of this. You're the guest of honor. You can't just 'sit it out'. Besides, it's easy. Here, I'll start you out. All you have to do is link arms and turn. When the music gets soft, who ever you are with, curtsy, and then the music will get fast again. That's when you link arms with the man and spin in circles. When the music slows down again, he'll pick you up your waist and twirl you around. When he puts you down, Curtsy again. The music will get faster and you'll start all over again." As he told me that, we were walking down to the start of the line. When he finished we had reached the beginning.  
"It'll start at the part where we dance together. Just follow along. You can't mess this song up. Trust me." What could I do, I was already in the line and I couldn't walk out now. The music started and I was in the care of George now.  
The song went on and on and I had so much fun! I met so many people after the dance. One man was an old man; maybe about sixty years old. He was so sweet. His name was Jeffery. He has been married for thirty-eight years to a woman named Patricia and he has two boys and a girl, all of who are happily married and plenty of grandchildren. He comes here often to play chess. I promised him I would play with him some time, but that he had to teach me the game better. He said he would.  
I also met a boy. He was about twelve, I think. I think he said his name was Michael. He came here with his grandfather, who is one of the men who plays chess with Jeffery.  
After I had talked to some of the men there and most of the women, George, whom I think had been caught up with the festivities, announced, " Now that we have danced to this girl, who can offer her a job." Before the men had a chance to speak out he added, "And it can't be a job that she doesn't deserve. I won't settle for her working with the smithy or in the horse stables."  
One voice stood out above the others. It was the owner of the DD, Solom, who said, "George, she's such a nice girl (did I mention that I talked to him for a while getting a lot of the background information and everyone?) and I'm always in need of help with my girls."  
George didn't need to think about this long because, without asking me, he agreed. I didn't argue though. I shouldn't complain because I haven't been here a day and I already have a JOB.  
George came over to me, (he must have notice I was getting tired) and said, "Come with me lass."  
I followed him through a doorway and up a flight of stairs. He opened a door, to revile a room. It was his room. He said to me, "You can sleep in my room tonight. You don't have enough energy to get back home." (More like he didn't, or he just wanted to stay and party.) He went to a dresser and pulled out a large white cotton t-shirt. I put it on and hoped into the bed. I was instantly asleep.

When I woke this morning, my dress was hanging by the open window, and George was sleeping in a rocking chair with his feet propped up on a table. I got up ever so quietly and lightly on my feet. I didn't want to wake him. (He's a very light sleeper, being the rouge and all...)  
The room was fairly big and I thought I might as well get my dress on. I was halfway there and had just passed George, when someone grabbed me from behind and held a knife to my throat.  
"Who are you, and speak fast or I'll cut you so your smillin' for the rest of eternity." It was George.  
I didn't panic. That would only lead me to my own death, by my own stupidity. I held still in his grasp while I spoke, "George, don't. It's me, Gwen, Gweniver Collins. Remember, you met me yesterday at your mothers' house. I was the one who-"  
He turned me around fast, but rather clumsily. He looked at my face, but he kept blinking. I suspected that he drank so much last night that now he has a hang over and can't see very well. He probably didn't get much sleep either and probably had a headache.  
Thank God an old maid woman came in with a bowl and some water in a pitcher. When she saw that George was having a hard time figuring out if I was friend or foe, she scolded George like a child saying things like, " George stop that now. Can't you treat your guest and my future girl a little bit better then that?" And another thing I thought was funny was she said, "And look at you! She is wearing your shammy to sleep in (so that's what it's called—a shammy). There are two things wrong with this:" Before she started what the two things were, she started to shoo him out of the room. She continued, (George looking a little confused, rubbing his eyes trying to see, no doubt) "First thing is that it's your shammy. If you can't see that it's your own, we wont be givin' you that much ail anymore. And the other thing is... What do you think your doin' looking at a girl when she's not even properly dressed!" She slammed the door in his face. (Never thought anyone would do that, especially in here (!) )  
"That boy 'as a lot guts to do that to ya derrie." She went over to the bowl and poured a pitcher of water in it. When she finished, she put a washcloth in it and came to me. She asked me to give her my legs. I did.  
She spoke to me as she washed me, "So, your what all the hub bub was about last night. Your name is Gweniver then, am I correct?" I nodded and she continued to wash me.  
"Well, I'm Eleanor Tyler. You may call me Mistress Tyler. In fact, I'd prefer if you did. When you come to work, I'll be the one you look to when something goes wrong, got it?" She spoke to me with so much authority. It was almost overpowering. I, too, had just woken up and was trying to gather everything that happened in this strange world that I have (literally) fallen in to.  
She finished washing me and started to put my dress on me. It was still damp but it felt good because the day was already warm.

" What time is it?" I asked. She said it was already six hours past dawn. That meant that it was almost noon or past it! I have never slept past noon.  
When I was dressed, we walked down stairs. There wasn't much commotion in the pub, just a few people eating. George was one of those people. I walked to him slowly. I asked, "So, do you remember who I am now?"  
He answered, "Yes. I'm sorry for givin' you a scare like that. I didn't realize it was you. I have quite the headache from last night." He rubbed his head. I went over to him and rubbed his temples and neck. It seemed to help because he got up and said, "I know what will help. My mother has a tea that will help me. Shall we ride there?"  
"I've never ridden anything. No pun intended." I said. He looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I am. I mean...cooooome ooonn.  
He said to me, "That's fine, you'll just ride side-saddle in front of me. You don't mind do you?"  
I shook my head but wondered if it would make his headache worse. But then we would get there much quicker on horseback.  
He gave me the rest of what was on his plate, claiming he wasn't hungry. When I finished, we went outside and mounted his horse that was waiting for him. It wasn't a very difficult ride there, because George held on to me tight. Or was it the other way around?  
When we got there his mother made him his tea and he went off saying he had "business" to attend to. And that leaves me to where I am now. Writing to you. Well that's my update so until next time something happens. Maybe tomorrow I'll tell you how work went.

(A/N: Yes, I know that that one was loong, sorry. There was no real way to break it into two chapters ya know. )


	6. First Day

( A/N: When you think of the dresses and cloths, think of cloths out of Beauty and the Beast or better yet out of Lord of the Rings, the cloths the people of Rohan wear. I hope that gives you a better idea of what I see. If you don't like it that way, then I guess you can imagine it your own way if you want. Ok, bye for now. On with the show-- story--diary thingies-ma bobber--blahh) **P.S.- If you haven't finished The Immortals, or are planning on reading it, there is a spoiler in this chapter. If you don't like spoilers, do not read this chapter. I am not to be held responsible if the book is spoiled for you.  
**  
Chapter six: First day

Wow. Well... uhh...my first job. I don't know what to think of it. Don't get me wrong, it's a good job, but... well… let me start from this morning.

Elenni woke me up at the break of day to get ready to start my first day of work. She had already picked out a 'suitable' dress to work in. (Yes, she did teach me how to sew and we hemmed most of the dresses... Okay she did most of it...fine, she did all of it. When I tried to do it, she had to take it out and redo it. It was really frustrating. After my fourth try she looked like she was going to bite off my head, but instead, she handed me a piece of fabric and told me to practice with it, instead of the dresses.) The dress was a faded brown with a dark cream under dress. It looked old and raggedy, but when I questioned her, she said I would understand after the day was through.

Elenni also did my hair. It was different this time. She parted my hair and did pig tail braids that braided into one braid after it left my scalp. She didn't put make up on me today. She said I "looked fine with out it" and I "had natural beauty". I think that she just doesn't want to waist the make up.

When she was finished, she personally escorted me to the Dancing Dove. She didn't come in with me though. She had "stuff" to do. So I walked in all alone. I had a basket with an apple and an orange in one hand and my nervousness in the other. It didn't help that most of the faces I saw now were unfamiliar; even those of the women working there (Granted there were only three women out sweeping the floor and a few left over drunks just waking from the previous night). It was then that Solom walked out of the kitchen with a loud, warm, friendly greeting.

"Gweniver, my girl, so good to see you here this early. How are you?" He took me into an embrace that almost smothered me in his chest.

"I'm fine. As fine as I can get at this time in the morning. It's not even been past dawn for an hour yet. Will I be waking up at this time in the morning everyday?" I probably would not have asked, but because it was so early in the morning, I wasn't in my right mind. But he didn't seem to mind that I asked. In fact, he was happy I did because I reminded him of what he wanted to ask me.

"That reminds me," he said. "What times are you going to want to work?"

"Excuse me?" I wasn't sure of what he was asking me.

"I said I was always in need of girls, but I know that you'll also be working with Mistress Cooper, and I'm not that desperate for onr time or the other, so I was thinking somewhere along the lines of half days; one morning, one night."

"All this information is new. So you want me to work half days. So for example: this morning, 'till, say about two or three, and tomorrow from two or three 'till closing time, and so on, right?" I was really confused but he said I was correct on that. I would be working from six-thirty, seven-ish to three on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays and from three to eleven or twelve on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays if he needed me. He said I would not work on Sundays and only sometimes on Saturdays. I was like a fill in for someone.

I addressed the next question. "What do you mean 'working for Elenni'?"

"You know, helping her with her herbs, mixes, stuff around the house. Those kind of things." He answered the question like everyone knows that but me.

All I said was, "Oh."

After a moment of silence, he said, "Well, now that we have your work times all squared off, let me take you to meet our good Mistress Tyler. She's quite a lovely woman, she is. I'm sure you'll get along with her well." He started walking away to the kitchen, so I followed.

I thought about telling him that I had already met Mistress Tyler, but I didn't. I figured, for a man who works in a bar with yelling drunks, women, and customers all day, silence was golden.

As we walked he was pointing out the cooks and naming them, and how often the dishes should be washed and when I would cook. Really, I wasn't paying the much attention. I was sort of (if it's possible) half sleeping as I walked. I sure did wake up when Solom and I were standing in front of M. Tyler though. She was barking orders out to the cooks and the ladies like she was talking to children. I think she was trying to demean them for something they didn't do. But I wasn't the only one who noticed. Solom did too, and wasn't going to stay quiet about it.

"Eleanor, is there a problem with your ladies today?" He did say it in a very friendly way. Maybe he already knew why she was in such a temper.

"Well sir," she hesitated. "No sir. I just didn't have a good mornin' with my husband." She spoke very quietly so that only Solom could hear, but I heard, too, because I was right next to him. After she said that, her eyes flickered to me, and her face turned to stone. She was emotionless, except for that look that people get on their face to confuse you into not knowing how they feel about you.

"G'day young Mistress, umm, pardon me, but I have forgotten your name."

"It's Gweniver Collins, Eleanor." Solom so graciously provided the information.

"Mistress Gweniver. Now I remember. You're here early. Well since your here, might as well show you the ropes, huh." She took her gaze from me to Solom. "I think I can handle her from here, thank you."

"I'll be on my way, then. And Mistress; if I catch you in a temper like that again, I wont be so forgiving in my mind. And you know what's on my mind, usually come out of my mouth." That last part was said quietly and was directed at MT.

When Solom left, she turned toward me. She looked me over a few times then said, more to herself then to me, "You'll do, girl. You'll do."

She turned to where the dishwashers were, and called a girl over to us. When I looked at her, she was shorter then I was. She was a very light skinned young woman who had black hair coiled in a hair net and she was wearing and already soaked apron that matched the color of her light gray, gray eyes. She would have made an excellent Goth if she were depressed. Somehow I don't think that was the case though.

MT told her something and walked away. It was the girl and I. She, too, looked me over a few time, and I returned the favor. She must have thought that was funny because her eyes started to dance. "Hello there, Gwenever. My name is Lillian, but you can call me Lili. I work here, at the dishes mostly but sometimes you'll see me out there." She pointed to the door, so she probably meant out side tending to the people.

"Okay. You can call me Gwen. I like it better. You know, you remind me of someone. I can't place my finger on it, though." I really couldn't, and still can't. I guess I'll either find out sooner or later, or never know. Oh, well.

After I said that, she shrugged her sholders and started to point at things and tell me what to do. She called them stations and said I was lucky that I was going to be serving most of the time. She said it was funny, but very risky. She told me to make a mental note about the drunks. If they become too drunk to where they become violent or just stupid and annoying, she said to bring his ale back here and give it to the dishwashers. They would put a bit soap in it. She said it never fails to make them sicker then dogs. (Do I really have to worry though? I mean, I've got George to look out for me.)

After about five minutes of talking, Lili was called back to washing dishes. I didn't know what to do so I stood in a corner like a wallflower for about five minutes. A middle-aged woman came up to me and handed me a rag. "Make yourself useful, girl, and go wipe down the tables and get those men out of here." She must have been talking about the men who I saw that were leftovers from last night's batch of heavy drinkers.

When I walked out, though, they were already gone. In their place were George, Solom, Rispha, a girl whom I hadn't met yet, and a boy who reminded me of someone also, but couldn't be placed. I wasn't going to interrupt them, and just do what I was told to, (clean the tables) but George saw me first.

"Gweniver, come meet some friends." He made a hand gesture for me to stand next to him.

"This is Rispha, as you know already." He looked at me with a knowing look in his eyes. She smiled, and then nodded. " Rispha is going to Carthak for a while on some business." I wasn't going to ask about what she had to do because I wasn't sure if the rest of the company knew of the Rouge.

"This is Anastasia. She is going to fill in for here while she is gone." She, too, nodded but she didn't smile. She was tall and strong looking. She must have been George's age. Maybe a little bit younger. Her hair was a dark brown with eyes as brown as her hair, and as cold as a winter night. In fact, they were so cold, that when we met eye to eye, a shiver went through my spine.

When our eyes broke, I look back at George, waiting for him to announce the black hair boy that was standing in front of me. "And this will be Rispha's guide to Carthak—"George was cut off by the boy.

"I am Arram Drapper," He took my hand and turned it over. Slowly he placed a kiss on my palm and continued, "I am a learning mage in Carthak." I think he was trying to impress me by telling me he was being taught in Carthak, but I was too shocked to do anything. I mean, this is one of the future saviors of Tortall, and to be husband of Validaine Sarrisri. Here he was, Numair, standing in front of me...young! I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Mistress Gweniver?" Numair (Arram? What am I supposed to call him now? Naram... Amair...no scratch that last name.) took me out of my shock.

"I'm sorry. I though you were someone else, but your not." What was I supposed to say? ' Hey I know you, but you don't know me. Your going to save Tortall and marry someone fourteen years younger then you.' I don't think so.

"Sorry to interrupt the introduction here," It was Rispha who spoke. " But, Arram, we must be going or we'll miss the boat." He then walked backwards to get her bags, all the while keeping his eyes on me. (It was funny because he almost tripped on a chair.)

We all (Solom, George, Anastasia, and I) walked Rispha and Arram (Numair) out. When they were out of view, we walked back inside.

"So are you hungry, Anastasia?" George asked her.

"A little." She sounded so innocent. It was a false innocence, of course. If she was going to be a substitute for Rispha, she had to be tough. Part of a trusted part of another rouge probably. Innocent isn't in the rouge dictionary.

George looked to me. "Since it's your first day here, lets see what you got." He went to a table, pulled out a chair for A, and then sat in his own. "I'll have biscuits and gravy, and she'll have..." he looked to her.

"I'll just have some potatoes and eggs."

"Do you want anything to drink?" I looked at George to avoid Her eyes.

"We'll have orange juice. That okay with you, Anastasia?" she nodded.

"Okay, I'll go get that for ya." I went back to order their food. Surprisingly, the food was ready with in five minutes. I gave them their food, they ate, and George went off with her. I guess he was going to show her around.

That was mostly how my morning went. They order, I get them their food, they eat, they leave, and it starts over again. That was for the morning hour. I heard the evening was a little more hectic.

Oh yea. You know that dress I was wearing, the yucky brown one. I figured out why Elenni had made me wear it. Lets just say that tomorrow morning, I'm going to learn how to make an apron.


	7. Of Aprons and Old Ladies

Chapter Seven 

Of Aprons and Old Ladies

Well, today's to do list: Make apron. I must get extra cloth for my apron. I am going with Elenni to Laura's house to see if she has any. Elenni says she needs to get something from her anyway. She said that if she doesn't have anything we would go to market to find cloth.

I will also learn how to water the herbs in the garden and around the house. I will trim those falling vines if it's the last thing I do! I got tangled in them last night when I went for a drink of water. I fell and almost hit the bruise on my head.

I will be leaving for work (that sounds weird ' my work'. What ever) at two thirty. I figured out that it takes me about a half hour to get from the house to the DD. Well, I'll probably write tomorrow evening because I'll be to tired to write.

Yesterday, right after I set my book down there was a knock on the door. Since I could see Elenni was in the garden, I got up and answered it. Not to my surprise, George was standing there. The shocker was that Anastasia was with him. In fact she was linked arm and arm with him.

"Hello George. Anastasia. How are you guys?" I asked very nicely. Anastasia was still new and I wasn't going to be rude because she sent a shiver through my spine the other day. They walked in and I shut the door behind them.

They walked through the vines and George showed A to a chair then answered, "We're great. And you? And where is my mother? I wish to have her meet Anastasia."

"I'm good." I answered the first question. On to the next. "She's out in the garden. I'll go get her." I walked down the hallway and out of the door at the end into the backyard and to the garden. I informed her that they were there and wanted to see her. We walked to them together, and Elenni met A.

"So, mother, we were going to go to market and around the town, and we thought we'd invite you. How about it?"

Elenni shook her head. "No, I can't today. I have to go over to Laura's house to return some stuff to her."

George turned his head to me. I knew he was silently asking me if I could go.

"No. I can't go either. I have to make an apron before work this afternoon."

"We'll get one in town."

"I don't have any money."

"I'll get you one."

I thought about it for a moment. Then playfully said, "You'll buy one or ..." I raised my eyebrows then smiled a half smile.

"Your just as bad as squire Alan, you know that." He smiled a devilish smile with a glint of teeth.

"No, I don't. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet. I hope that he will back from war soon so that I can meet him."

He got up from his chair getting ready to head out and said more to himself then to anyone in the room, "If the rouge were running the show over there, the war would be done with in a month or less." George helped Anastasia up and we all started walking towards the door.

When Anastasia was out of the door, I looked specifically at George but said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Well, no one really knows when the war will end, now, do they." As I walked past him, I widened my eyes and smiled menacingly as if to say, ' Actually I do know, but I'm not going to tell you'.

We said good-bye to Elenni, and started walking towards town.

We mostly talked about ...excuse me, _Anastasia_ mostly talked about Carthak and the rouge she was in. George and Anastasia were comparing their 'Kingdoms' as she called them. You see Anastasia is the Rouge's (the king guy's) daughter and she made sure we knew. She didn't strait out say ' My dad is the king rouge, so treat me like a princess or I'll tell him you're not worthy of his companionship'. No she didn't say that, exactly. More like, ' My daddy is the Rouge.' ' My daddy treats me like a princess.' ' My daddy became rouge because, when I was a little girl, maybe one or so, the present rouge looked at me funny. Daddy got mad, so he killed him.' The way she said 'daddy' made me want to scream. She dragged it out like a holy word. She seems really stuck up too, like she's really a princess of _real_ royalty. Come _on_, not even Jon acts that way, well, not yet, and he really _is_ royalty.

I felt really bad for George. I wouldn't be able to handle her hanging on to my arm like that. I was glad when we got to town, mainly because it gave A something to glare at instead of me. Yea, every once in a while I would catch her glaring at me. And even if she still glares, then I could look at something else instead of at trees or shrubs or a rock, ect. (You know, I didn't know the word ect. until I watched "The King and I." Random fun fact…have you even heard about that movie?)

It wasn't so busy today as it was when I first came here to the main square. I guess because most people were working. Anastasia had to stop at what seemed like every jewelry shop before she was able to have George buy her a beautiful necklace made of loosely twisted gold an silver. It must have cost a lot. It looked expensive.

When we _finally_ reached a shop with aprons in it, George pulled me aside. "Which one do you like?" He asked me very quietly.

"Umm..." I looked around. "That one." I didn't point because I wasn't sure of what he was up to. "I like the one in the corner; the black one." We walked back outside.

"What was that all about?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Well, since your probably going to be here a while and around me, might as well see your...skills." He smiled.

"What 'skills'? What do you..." I knew what he was up to. "George! You want me to..." I lowered my voice. We had already walked away from the shop, but there were still a few people around us. "You want me to _steal _that apron?" My voice was harsh sounding now.

"No. I want you to _distract_ the sales lady while _I_ steal it. Besides, it's overpriced for an apron." He smiled at the last sentence, which made me smile.

I hesitated. Then looked into his eyes. Bad move. When I looked in his eyes, I saw that he had been with Anastasia for two whole days and he had been on his best behavior for her. I could tell that he wanted to play.

I sighed. "What do you want me to do?" He smiled like a child all full of happiness and glee.

That whole conversation was just the two of us, by the way. Anastasia had already busied herself at yet another shop.

We waited about an hour before going back to the shop. (George said it would be best that they forget our faces before going into the shop. When we got there, there was a dog chained in front of the shop. It was an old looking german shepherd. It was growling at us so we moved a little farther from it.

George told me that when I got in there, I would have to ' distract' the person at the counter. How was I to distract the person at the counter?

I walked in and saw _two_ older women. They were identical twin. I looked around a little bit and found a very pretty dress. I took it off the wall and took it to the ladies at the counter. One was at one end of the counter counting money, and the other was at the other end doing needlepoint. I walked to the one doing needlepoint.

"So," I dragged out that word to get her attention. She looked up. "I see you do needle work." She stared at me. "Did you make this dress? You had to have. It is so beautiful and so is that needlework. " She smiled.

"Why, yes I did, dearie."

Her sister put the money down, "Excuse me, but I believe I was the one who made the dress." I looked at her like I was going to praise her instead. ( wow that worked out perfectly, I was going to bother them with pointless questions, but it started to have the domino effect)  
"Now you just stop right there, Suzan." I could now see George walk through the door, but I didn't dare draw attention to him by looking his way. The women continued their bickering. "I was the one who designed the dress."  
"And I was the one who got the material and sewed it."  
"By the gods, if you say you made that dress yourself, then may they take you right here and..."  
I saw George slink out of the shop so I interupted, "Ladies, ladies. Come now. You're sisters, aren't you. Don't wish such a horrible death on each other. I can see that this dress was made by you two putting your skills together. With out each other, this wonderful dress would never have been made."  
"She's right, Eva. We both did it and we should share the glory together" They hugged.

"There, you see. Now everything is all hunkie-dorry." I looked to the door. George had already come through it and to me.

"Ahh, there you are little sister." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Come now, we must be going. You know we can not affort that wonderful dress. Now lets go visit mother." He said it so sweetly and innocently. (HA!)

"Well, have a good day ladies." We both said mischievously at the same time, keeping our innocent faces on. They were totally oblivious to what we had just done. ( he he he)

We walked out of the shop and down the road and I had to say, "Well, that was easier then I though it would be." I looked at George. "I just had to say that it was a nice dress and they started to bicker between themselves."

He laughed. "Here is your prize." He was about to hand me the apron when the twin sisters came out.

"Oh, dearie, since you think my needle work is so good, you can have-"She stopped in mid-sentence seeing that we had the apron.

"You thief!" The other sister accused. "You stole that from us! Come back here and hand it over." She reached for the german shepherd's rope that tied him up. She let him loose and he chased after us. He was old and hefty so he wasn't as fast as he might have been. But he did make us run fast.

George and I kept looked at each other as we ran. We both mentally figured that instead of running for our lives, we were more running for fun. I hadn't stopped and wondered where Anastasia was because I figured she had busied herself at a shop filled with expensive stuff.

We must have ran for five minutes, laughing and climbing things to get away from the dog before it finally gave up and went back home. We where resting in a tree for about a minute keeping our feet from the dog before it would leave.

We got down, both of us winded. "That was so much fun. I haven't had fun like that since, well since I became the Rouge." It was George who recovered his normal form of breathing first.

"Really?" I questioned still, breathing heavily.

"Yea. A friend and I were always into mischief when we were young."

"And you're never now?" I raised my eyebrows at him, smiling.

"Not like that. I never get to have a little careless fun like that anymore. To much responsibility." He looked at me a little more seriously now. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." I had my breath recovered my breath now. He placed his arm around my shoulders, holding the black apron in the hand that was draped over my shoulder. "Here is your prize for all your hard work."

I just laughed. We started to walk again, his arm still over my shoulder (unfortunately. It was a hot day and he was starting to smell, but for now I could handle it. It was a sort of bonding thing?) and he asked, "So did you have a friend that you did all kinds a daft things with where you came from?" I suddenly felt very sad.

He noticed because he said, "You miss her, huh?"

"Yea. Even though I haven't been here even a week yet, before I came here, she had moved away and I haven't seen her in a long time. It's been about a month now, I guess. I talk to her over the phone for hours, though, every day though and-"

He cut me off. "What's a 'phone'?"

"Uhh, don't bother your head about it. I'll tell you about it later. Here comes Miss Priss, and I don't think she liked that we left with out her." I nodded toward the direction of Anastasia. We both sighed.

Anastasia stormed up to us. "And where have you been? Hummm?" Her tone went from angry-annoying to flirty-annoying. "I thought I was going to have to walk all alone on this somewhat empty street alone." She looked around and resumed her (what I think to be her permanent position) on George's arm. "I was afraid I would get lost and be, I can't say." I was hoping she wouldn't. She did though, "I was afraid I would have been taken _advantage _of." That was all I could manage from her any more.

"Well, I must be going. Sorry to see you away so soon, but some people have a_ real_ job to attend to." I looked at George like I was his mother disciplining him, then winked. I snatched the apron (_my_ apron)(he he) from George and started walking way.

"Why don't we walk you home?" George offered. I could tell he didn't want to be alone with Anastasia. I couldn't blame him. But I had thought of a better idea.

I looked down at may dress then said, "Well I guess I could work in this dress now that I have an apron. Why don't we all go to the Dancing Dove and grab lunch and something to drink."

"I'll pay." George said a little too hastily. I walked to him and he slid my arm through his. He smiled at me in gratitude. I winked and we walked off to the Dancing Dove.


	8. Late Night

Chapter Eight 

Late Night

When the three of us got the DD, we had a very good lunch. George told us an old rouge story. (Strangely, your born into the rouge, like in a tribe, or adopted. And from what I've figured, once your part of the rouge, you can never really go back. The fear that one might rat out the rouge. Hence why a Rogue (the king guy) doesn't just leave his position; he has to be concord. Makes sense thought, right? So, how will George ever get out?) But the story was an interesting one. It's too long to tell you though, right now. Maybe another day.  
Anyway, it was bliss even if the story wasn't interesting because I didn't have to put up with Anastasia's stories any longer. And, surprisingly, she wasn't glaring at me. In fact, she never even glanced at me, I don't think. She was looking at George the whole time. (She's got it for him, bad.)  
When we finished, it was time for me to get to work. George said they would stay a little bit longer and he asked me to put on the apron. I did it and thought it would be funny if I started to twirl around like I was modeling it off. It was then that Anastasia announced that she had to use the rest room. (Did I mention that the toilets are just a bowl and it get changed every hour or two. I have to do it only once a day if I'm lucky.)  
When she left I decided I would ask George a question I had on my mind since we were at the apron shop.  
"George, when we were in shop earlier," he looked at me and made a little uh-huh noise. I continued, "Out of all the things you could have called me, you called me 'sis'. Why?" I would have been fine with it and just dismissed it if he hadn't asked me personal questions afterwards.

He sat up a little straighter in his chair. "Well, I figure, since your staying here, and with my mother, and I see you most often, aside from mother, why not adopt ya as one. I figured if you were any good at helping me, I might give a little time to ya, and teach you a few things. Make you the little sister I never had." He punched me softly in the arm.  
I thought about it for a minute. The rouge's sister. I'd almost be higher up on the latter then Rispha if I was better at rouging then her. And I don't think that will ever happen. Rouge's sister or not.  
"So how about it? If you be my little sister, I'll be your big brother."  
"Sounds great!" I was happy. I was adopted by the rouge to be part of them. Yea!  
"But it's not all fun n' games if your gunna be my sis. Your now a criminal; a thief. Not only that, but if someone wants to get to me, your going to be the main target." He warned me. But I wasn't going to let a little thing like that get in my way. Besides, nothing bad is going to happen to George in the near future any way. What trouble would I be in?  
"George, I would be honored to be your sister." I extended my hand to shake his, but got a powerful hug instead. I would have pulled away, seeing as I had two chair armrests jabbing into my ribs, but this was a ' family' moment and I wasn't going to ruin it.  
Well, I wasn't going to, but other people had better plans.  
"Ahem." It was two voices in unison.

Anastasia was the first to talk. "Well, sorry to break up this little embrace, but it seems that Gweniver has some work to do." The tone in her voice was harsh, but I could kind of see why. If you saw someone you liked hugging another woman, wouldn't you try to stop it? Thought so.

The next voice was Mistress Tyler's. "Go on girl, there is a bowl in the bathroom that needs to be cleaned." She pointed the way to the bathrooms. I said my faire well's, and marched to the bathroom.  
Let me just say now, if I don't suck it up when I go to clean the toilet bowls, I might as well not even eat lunch anymore. It will just come right back up again, if I don't. Eww.

It wasn't until about seven that the business started to get thick. The first half of the day I spent with Lili washing dishes. (You know, the gray- eyed chick.) She really is a sweet person. (She's one of those people who are nice and sweet and shy when sober, but when you get her drunk, she could probably be the life of the party. Ideas. Ideas. Ideas.) She told me of the usual drunks who come on what days and who to look out for. She said there are a few men who are pretty young and married.

"Beware of them. They like to flirt with any girl they can because they have never grown up. Always look at their left hand and see if there is a ring tan. Most men have them." She warned. (Surprising to say, here they also wear their rings on the left wedding finger.)

The other half of the time, I was cleaning tables or serving hungry late travelers. A few of the old men who had come in were eying me. I was extremely happy when M.Tyler saw that. She came over and told me to go wash dishes again. (Kudos for her)

When the crowd started coming, it was me and a 'team' of four other girls who were servicing the people. Most of them wanted ale, go figure.

George had told me before he left with Anastasia, that they would be back for dinner that night, but he never told me when. It wasn't until nine, which obviously isn't later around here because the crowd was still coming. But, this time, it was not only George and Anastasia. Oh no. It was them and about five other men (part of the rouge) who followed them. No, not them, her. They all wanted to be next to her. And she was willing to give each one a little attention. I even got to slip in a few words with George.

I guess, from what he said, he had found some of his buddies along the way and invited them along. Probably for a little variety in the conversation. I think it worked a little better then he had thought, because Anastasia had told them all that she would walk around with them tomorrow. Good for George.

But not good for George was that he must have been so happy for himself that he tiered himself out with drinks and the last few days that I and Solom had to drag him up stairs to his room. It was well past mid-night and I, too was tired so Solom gave me a few thick blankets to lie down on the ground to sleep on and one of his wife's nightgown. It was a rather plain white cotton gown, but I didn't much care. I just wanted to sleep.

And I did...for an hour. Shezz can George snore. I finally just got up and took the lamp that was burning dimly in the corner and walked out of the room. I saw a bookcase and decided to read and see if that would put me to sleep.

I looked at the books. Some of them were in other languages and other had titles like, ' How to Manage' and ' Be Wise with Your tavern'. I was just waiting for the next book to say, ' How to Run a Pub... For Dummies'. Instead, I saw a book that said, 'All the Gods'. Why not, I thought and took it downstairs.

I sat down in George's chair and started flipping through the pages. After I had read up on the gods and goddesses that I knew about, I started to flip to random pages and read on the other gods.

It wasn't long before I heard a creak in the stairs and looked up. I felt I would be helpless if it was the boogieman. All I had was a thick book and a lamp with me.

"Who's there?" I asked. No answer. I repeated myself a little louder, trying not to disturb everyone else sleeping.

"You tell me who you are, and I'll tell you who I am." The male voice said.

What was I supposed to do? So I just told him. "I'm Gwen. I work here." I said. "Now, who are you?" I sounded more demanding now. I turned to turn up my light a little more to revile his face, but his hand was already there, keeping me from the lamp.

"Let go of me!" I demanded. My voice was low but harsh.

"And let you hit me with the lamp, I think not." His voice was a cool whisper and I remembered his voice. It was the same man who came to Elenni's house the first day I was there looking for George.

"I know you. You came looking for George last Saturday. And you called Elenni ' Mother Copper'." He let go of my hand.

"Your George's sister?" He sounded suprised.

I turned up the lamp wick to revile a tall, strong man. He had light brown shaggy hair that reached down his neck and sort of in his eyes. His eyes were green, I think. I didn't get a good look at them in the dark but I could tell he was very handsome.

"So, you know who I am. Who are you?" I was getting impatient. "And how do you know who I am." I added.

"Forgive me. I shouldn't have been so harsh. I just saw a light and wasn't sure who you were. I am Atreyu, friend and companion to George. You must understand I have been traveling since Saturday, and just got back this afternoon to a whole wood full of trouble and I'm cranky. I heard you walk down the stairs and wanted to see what was going on."

"Oh. Well, now you see I'm reading and nothing more. I won't disturb you any longer." That was very odd. But I said it anyway.

"So what were you doing down here anyway? I could hardly see what it was that you had in your hand."

"I was reading. George's snores woke me and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Well it's good to know that I'm not the only one." He looked at the book in my hand. "So what were you reading?"

"A book about the gods. There was nothing else of interest."

"Do you mind if I sit with you? I won't be able to sleep at all for a while either."

What was I going to say, 'no'? If that's what you think, then you need to stop reading now and start from the beginning again. "No, I don't mind at all." He pulled a chair up.

"So I thought your name was Gweniver."

"It is, but calling me Gwen is a lot easier."

"I see." He changed the conversation a little. "So, do you have a patron god?"

"No. You?"

"I would think that most everyone in the rouge would fell a little more inclined to the trickster god."

"I guess they would. It makes since. Right?" I paused for a moment, then asked, " So, how did you know I was George's sister-ish- type thingie?"

He looked confused at what I said. "What do you mean?" He thought about it. "Oh. I know what you mean." He paused shortly to separate his thoughts then continued, "Well, I saw him today before he came in to the pub. He told me to look for you and to treat you nicely. However things didn't go so well were I was and I wasn't able to get here until just a while ago."

"Oh" I said dumbfounded.

" When I spoke to him, he said you did good today and that I should congratulate you on what you did, but he didn't tell me _what_ you did." He smiled misgeviously. He knew that I was doing rogue things. He was just saying this for conversation.

I told him of our adventure of the day before. He seemed to enjoy the part of the bickering ladies. He said he played them once before and they did the same thing.

Most of the talk went on like that for an hour before we both decided to go to sleep.

Strangely, like George, he, too, boards at the Dancing Dove. Huh. And he is kind like George too. He seems like the always happy person.


	9. Children

(A/n: Yes the name Atreyu is the same name as the kid from The Never Ending Story. That would be how you pronounce it. If you have never seen that movie, frankly, your childhood was ruined and I'm sorry so just sound out the name...A-tray-you)

(A/n...again: If you haven't finished the song of the lioness...don't read the first entry...it will ruin the end kinda...can't say I didn't warn ya)

Chapter Nine

Children

Well. That's pretty much all that happened. Atreyu has offered to help me if I was ever in need of anything. But other then that, work was pretty quiet. It figures for the middle of the week when everyone is working. There were only passing through travelers and a few of the ' regulars' in the Dove. When something happens, though, you'll be the first to know. I promise.  
But I was thinking today to myself a little bit. I've come up with the rule that I can't tell George or Elenni or anyone else about their future. I figured that if I tell them, they will not put forth the work to make it come true and by them not doing that, it won't come true. Do you know what I mean?  
Probably not. Ok, here is an example. If I tell George that Alanna will end up falling in love with him and marrying him, he will just assume that it will happen and he won't put all the effort to woo her as he did in the book. Get it now. Thought so.  
Until next time.

Well, right after I put this book down, Elenni walked through my doorway announcing Laura was here and they wanted me to watch the children while they went shopping. I told her I would.  
When I walked to the living room, not only did I see two filthy children with mud all over their cloths and bodies, but a wet and muddy dog with then. It could only have been Rex, the sheep dog.  
"I'm terribly sorry to bring them so dirty like this, but they chased Rex out into a mud hole. Do you mind cleaning them up?" Did I mind? Of course not, and I told her so. The only reason I didn't mind was because it would give us a reason to play in water. You see, it was an awflly hot day today and getting wet would be, well, cool.  
We three and Rex walked them out and saw them off. When they were around a corner, I turned around and looked at the children like I was going to guilt them on what they did.  
"And what do you think you where doing chasing that dog in to the mud, hum?" I crossed my arm. There was no answer. The children and the dog looked down at the grass.  
"Do you know what this means?" I asked. They shook their heads at me. "You'll see what it means." I took them to the garden and made them stand there. I told them to close their eyes.  
I reached for the watering can Elenni kept back there and poured water all over them. They looked at me confused. I started to laugh, and they both figured out that I was joking and we started to play in the water.  
I got them cleaned before we started on rex. That wasn't the smartest idea I've ever had because I ended up cleaning them again. Rex was just having too much fun shaking water off of his muddy fur and on to us.  
When we finished, we were all hungry. I decided to make us something to eat. Only a little something because it's really hard to make food here. ( No microwaves or refrigerator, or gas or electric stoves.) I made a fire in the kitchen hearth and boiled a pot of water. I made potatoes and gave them some of the sweets that were left over from the night before.

When they were done, I told them a few stories. One was Cinderella and the other was Peter Pan. They, too, told me a story of a knight who was betrayed by another knight. It was a good story though, because the good knight won. Don't they always?  
They fell asleep while I was telling them the story of Snow White ( I can't blame them, I don't much like that story either) so I put them to sleep in my bed. But it was still light out and Rex was still awake, so I took him out to play fetch.  
We were playing for about twenty or thirty minutes before Elenni and Laura came back.  
"How were they? They didn't trouble you much, did they?" Laura asked.  
"No, they were angels," Laura looked at me funny. (Stupid, stupid, stupid! They don't know what angels are!)  
"Saying they were angels means they were really good. In fact, we had fun together. We got washed up and cleaned Rex, as you can tell. They I made them something to eat and we told each other stories. They're sleeping in my room right now."  
"That's odd," Laura said. "I've never gotten this good of a report from a sitter. They must really like you. Usually there monsters."  
"Well, I really like them." I thought for a moment. "In fact, I wouldn't mind watching them again sometime. If you ever need a sitter, I would be happy to do it."  
Laura looked astonished, "Well, If that's what you would like, I would love to get out of the house every once and a while. What do you say to Friday? Would you mind?"  
"Not at all. But can I watch them at your house. I'm sure there's much more to do there. I could come after work. It would be around Three o' clock when I get there. Do you mind?"  
"No, no, not at all. That would be great." She turned to Elenni. " We must be off. I'll get my children and leave." She walked in the house with Elenni. I stayed with Rex. She came out holding a sleeping Colby over her shoulder and a drowsy Christine by the hand. She called Rex and they all walked off and away.

Elenni looked at me. " So, what do you say you and I work on trimming some of those falling vines that are hanging down from the rafters?" She asked it like she was a father trying to do something with his teenage son.

" That would be great. I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

" Great. Me too," She paused for a moment, and then said, " So I talked to George today in the market."

" Yea..." I knew what she was going to say.

" So I've finally got a girl of my own. And he said you did very good yesterday. He didn't have to tell me what you did for me to know. So what did you steal?"

" Just an apron," I said very shyly. Then I used what George had said, " Besides, it was over priced for an apron."

Elenni laughed. " I might as well should have known you'd end up like him. Just don't get caught. It'll be your head and the king don't like rouges." She laughed again and we went inside to cut down the amazon in the living room.

Yea, short and stupid. i know. just a plot builder and give a girl a break...it's late and i'm tired ill get the next one out with in a few days. That one will be a little more interesting...promise


	10. Training

Chapter Ten 

Training

Thursday morning passed by almost painfully slow. So slow in fact, that I dozed on one of the benches and wasn't disturbed for a half-hour. And even then, it was only because one of the girls had gotten so bored, she started to dust the shelves.  
It was right about when I woke up that George came in. He walked to Solom and talked to him about who knows what, then came to where I was sitting.  
"So, I've been thinking. Why don't I take you to the meadow and we'll have a round about of me teachin' ya a little about the rouge. Teachin' you how to fight, and what not."  
"George, you know I can't. I have to stay her and work." I said, sort of disappointed.  
"No, ya don't. I just talked to Solom, and he said things are so slow today that you 'might as well have fun with your young life,' as he put it." He smiled.  
I looked surprised, I'm sure, "Really?" I looked at Solom. He nodded and put his finger to his lips to tell me to be quiet. I'm sure he did it because he didn't want a bunch of angry women asking why only I got a day off and they didn't. I nodded my thanks, and followed George up to his room. I wasn't sure why he went that way but I followed him anyway.  
"I thought we were going to go to the meadow?" I asked, quite confused at the time.  
"We are, but Solom asked me to leave through a different way other then the door. So, lesson one: escaping through a window, or hole in the roof, as it is." He gestured to the ceiling.  
I remembered the door thing in the ceiling that Alanna went through when she told him that she was a girl. The memory brought a grin to my face which turned into giggling.  
"What is so funny?" He was laughing because I was laughing. "Go on, tell me before I have to force it outta ya."  
I stopped giggling and looked at him mischievously. "I was just thinking about what happened the day Alanna told you about herself." The smile was wiped off his face in the blink of an eye and was replaced by a similar look that he wore when Elenni told me the story of him riding his dog, Rocky. I wasn't about to stop the embarrassment just yet; besides, that's what sisters are for, right?  
"I also remember that before you knew she was a girl, you didn't mind her seeing how you slept, (nude) but after, you acted just as Jon did when he found out, modest."  
His face flushed and he cleared his throat to change the topic. "Now enough of that. You have some learning to do. Find the hole in the ceiling. Remember, a good rogue always finds another way out, just in case things go ill."  
"But I can't see it."  
"So try something other then sight." He lay down on his bed, using his arms as a pillow.  
I looked around. I found a staff in a corner and went to go grab it. By the time it was in my hands, George was already interested in what I was going to do. I took the staff and raised it over my head and poked at the ceiling. After a few jabs, I looked at him and pertly said, "Hey, I'm not using sight; I'm using touch."  
"Well, if that's what you're going to do, don't make so much noise. You're only going to have a few minutes or even seconds at times to find a way out. Make your jabs count. And keep it quiet!"  
I thought about what he had said. I started to think where the most covenant place would be. A place where it would be pretty accessible.  
I looked around. A fairly large book case caught my eye. It had a chair and a table next to it. Perfect.  
I walked to the table and stood on the chair. I took the staff and poked at the ceiling above it. Sure enough, there it was, and I could see light beams shot out of the crack I had made.  
"Good, now," George said, "how are you going to get out?" He stood up and came to the table.  
"Easy," I said, "Watch this." I stepped on to the table and tried to get on top of the bookcase. Once I was on it, I pushed the cover off and emerged onto the fresh air and on the roof. George followed.  
"Lesson one: complete." He held his left hand out like he was holding a notebook, and his right had and imaginary quill pen marking a large cheek mark on the invisible note pad. "Next lesson: how to get _off _of a roof."  
Well, I couldn't just jump off because I would have probably have killed my self or at least broken something. I looked around, laying my body on the roof and hanging my head over the edge to see if there was something to climb down.  
I was searching for a way down for about five minutes before George finally said, "That's taking to long. If someone was in pursuit of you, they would have had you five minutes ago. Let me show you how to do it." He got up from where he had sat down and dusted off his butt then looked right and left and decided to go right. Yes, he jumped to the next roof top.  
"What are you doing? I can't do that!" I said.  
"Do it anyway." He paused, then sheepishly smiled, "Unless your afraid. Your not afraid, are you?…Your afraid, aren't you? You are. You're afraid." He accused.  
"I am not! I'm not afraid of… of this!" I said defensively.  
"Then do it."  
"Fine, I will."  
"Fine!"

"Fine!" And with that I ran and jumped. It wasn't a very graceful landing, though.  
"There, see. You can do it. Now get up. You haven't finished your task."  
"What do you mean? I jumped and now I'm hurt and I still have more to do to just _finish_ this part?"  
"Hey, I never said this would be easy, so suck it up." Right then I felt like a wimp and knew I had to suck it up and show no pain. He jumped to the next roof. I followed. Fell. Got back up, and kept going.  
"So, will we be jumping from roof to roof for ever or will it end?" I asked.  
"You have to find something to jump on to. A hay pile or get to a one story roof and jump from there."  
I was starting to get filled with adventure. "Fine then," I smiled playfully, "I'll race ya." I shot off of to the next roof. I knew I had caught him off guard, and thus, had a head start. Unfortunately, he was still close behind.  
After about five or so buildings, I looked behind me to see where he was; on my tail. But that was a bad move. When I turned around I saw that the roofs suddenly dropped, but I couldn't stop by the time I saw it. I jumped anyway.  
I was the luckiest woman today, because I just missed the horse waste and went right into a hay pile. George looked down at me and asked if I was okay. When I moaned, he burst out into hysterics. An angry farmer came to me and started yelling about who knew what in a strange accent interrupted every so often by words of another language. He shooed me out and George met me down. (How he got down, I don't know.)  
He was still laughing when I was out and dusting the hay off my cloths. When he recovered, he started to pick hay out of my hair that so happened to be down today. (I still find a few pieces every once and a while.)  
"That will do for now, Gwen. Let's go to the meadow now." He started to walk forward a little and then turned to me, "And thanks for the laugh. I'll be sure to tell everyone at the Dove about it, okay." He smiles again.  
I gasped, "You wouldn't."  
"Oh, yes I would, and I will." I started to chase after him, but he ran. Now that I think about it, we were acting like little children. He would hide behind a cart or some poor unsuspecting old lady and I'd have to get around it to get to him. It was like that all the way to the meadow.  
When we finally got to the meadow, both out of breath (me more then him), he said he would teach me how to wrestle.  
"But I can't," I didn't want to admit that I couldn't wrestle. "I, uh, I'm wearing a dress and it wouldn't be proper. You understand."  
"I've already thought of that." He went to a near by tree and pulled out a small bag with some britches and a tunic in it. "Besides, who would really care? So here, take these and put them on behind a tree or something. And here is a belt to keep your tunic down." He handed me the belt and turned around. He started to take off his vest and I walked behind the tree where he had produced the bag from and started to change.  
The tunic itself was plain brown and the britches were a lighter brown. I felt...you guessed it, brown. And I looked like a turd. There was an off-white shirt in the bag but it was to hot to wear it.  
When I came out from behind the tree, there stood two men. George was one of them, and the other was Atreyu. When they looked up, a snicker escaped from both of their lips.  
"What's so funny, hum?" I questioned. I didn't think there was anything wrong. I knew I put it on right. I wasn't stupid. "Come on guys, tell me. If I did something stupid, tell me."  
"There is nothing wrong, persay." George spoke up. "It's just, I have never seen a woman wear britches, and I don't think Atreyu over here has either, have ya buddy?"  
"Nope, this is the first time." He said, trying to control his laughter.  
This was annoying. "Well, think what you want, but where I come from, most women wear pants and short sleeved shirts all the time." They looked at me quizzically. "They wear britches and a shirt that comes to a little past the belly button."  
"That's not right! That's very improper! Where do you come from?" Atreyu asked.  
"Far away." I answered. I had already figured I won't give a name...ever. I'll say it's very far away and pirates kidnapped me and took me far from my home. After a year I escaped with some provisions but some other people took me from the cost and knocked me unconscious when I refused to walk whith them anymore. I was left in the meadow for some reason. (Yes, I stole Aly's pirates story, so what) It could happen… and it does.  
"And who is your king?" he asked.  
"We don't have a king. We have a democracy."  
Before he had any time to ask anymore questions, George said, "Well, we need to start, Gwen. Atreyu, you're welcome to join us. I'm going to teach Gwen how to wrestle." We walked away from the trees and to a shallow pit of grass. Atreyu followed and sat down to watch. I felt I would be so embarrassed when he would see me fall or when he figures out that I can't throw a punch.  
George first came to me and situated my footing and put my arms in a 'punching mode'. He took my left arm and put in wrist up by my hip and moved my right straightforward, wrist down. Then he alternated my arms, making my left arm twist and my arms were opposite of what they were before. ( yes, I felt like Alanna when she started training with Liam Ironarm)  
"That's how your punches should be. Now do it again." I did it. "Now faster." I did it again. He kept me doing it until my arms hurt. Then he made me punch his hands.  
"Come on weakling, think of something that pisses you off." The first thing I thought of was a girl at my old school who was always rude and inconsiderate. She hated me and I couldn't figure out why she hated me. All I was thinking about was how she turned most of my friends (who obviously weren't my real friends) against me. Only one friend out of ten backed me up. Luckily for me, she had friends in high places. And the thought of my liar of an ex-boyfriend. You don't even want to know about him. Just know he is a lying son of a—he is the son and heir of a mongrel bitch.  
The next thing I thought about was when my real father died when I was nine and no one bothered to tell me that he was going to die until two days after his death. You see, he was a truck driver carrying gasoline and diesel fuel. Something happened on the freeway and the fuel caught fire and he suffered from sever burns before he died. I still consider him a hero though, because he brought the flaming truck away from the busy freeway to save everyone around him instead of bailing out and just saving himself.  
It wasn't long after I started thinking of my father that George pulled his hands away and started rubbing them.  
"I said 'think of something that pisses you off', not ' go ahead and hit my hands so hard that I wont ever be able to hold a woman again'." I knew he was thinking of Alanna because I was.  
"Sorry, but I know a lot of things that make me mad." I looked at my own hands that looked like they were going to bleed.  
"Let's teach you how to kick now. Just don't think of whatever you were thinking of before, please."  
"I wont." I smiled. We continued until five-ish. I learned how to punch, kick, roll, and dodge punches. Still have to work on that one.  
Soon, we all decided that we were hungry. We figured we would all go to Elenni's to eat.  
When we got there, we could smell a chicken roasting and I saw a pie on the windowsill. (How old fashioned. Or new fashioned. Or ...uh...ow headache.)  
When we walked in, we were greeted by Elenni. "Hello Georgie. (Hehe, 'Georgie') Hello Gwen. Are you feeling okay?"  
"No, I hurt all over." I groaned.  
"That's okay. I'm sure Mother Cooper has some kind of muscle relaxer." Atreyu said with a smile on his face as he saw Elenni. "Hello mother."  
She walked to him and gave him a hug. "Hello Leo, good to see you." (LEO?)  
"Leo? I thought your name was Atraiou." I was shocked.  
"That's my adopted name for the rogue. My real name is Leo." He said.  
I had nothing to say to that. George had explained that Atreyu's (Leo's?) mother had left when he was eight to get away from his abusive alcoholic father. When she left, he too ran away. He ended up in Elenni's care after she found him half dead on the streets. She took care of him, and gave him to her best friend Kuri Taylor. She adopted him and he became best friends to George. After a while, he joined the rogue.  
We all had dinner and the men stayed for a while, but I was so tired I almost fell asleep in my food. I just went to my room and slept. ( Did I mention that we got the whole amazon down from the rafters. AKA- the vines hanging down from the rafters. AKA-things that try to kill me. AKA- murders.) I woke in the middle of the night though and started writing, and I'm tired now so, good night.

( In the next chapter, things get dirty, and i'm** not** talking about Christina Agualra Dirrty.)


	11. Sadness, Happiness, and Fear

Chapter Eleven Sadness, Happiness, and Fear

The next day, I was awoken by a clamor going down the hall. I was curious what it was, but when I tried to get up, I was as stiff as a board. I was hoping that Elenni would have set out some of the salve that Leo (I decided to call him by his real name when we aren't around anyone (if that ever happens) and when I write about him.) was talking about. Good ol' Elenni. I really appreciate that woman. She probably knew I wouldn't be feeling well, because I didn't put it on the night before, so she set it out for me with a note saying that she hoped it would make me feel better.  
After I rubbed it over the muscles that hurt, I grabbed a robe and put it on while I was walking to the healing room where the noise was coming from.  
I opened the door slightly and saw two men. One was heavily bleeding from a wound in his arm, and the other man only had a few scratches on his arm and a cut lip. Elenni had seen me and asked me to help her. Even though she had asked, it was more of a demand and I couldn't argue with her.  
"Get the water and some bandages, dear. Their over in the farthest to the bottom right table cabinet." She was pressing a thickly drenched cloth to his arm now. She added to me, "And grab another rag." I did all that she asked.  
"Now tend to Robert over there, will you. All he needs is some cleaning up." I went for another rag and dunked it in the bucket of water Elenni was using. (How unsanitary, but that's what she told me to do.) The man I tended to looked like he was about thirty. He had a short beard and mustache. On his left cheek was a burn mark that looked like the letter "K".  
I had cleaned up the blood that ran from his lips to his chin and thought I was finished until he had pulled up his left pant leg. I hadn't noticed until now that the pants were ripped. He reviled his leg that was full of small pebbles. It was mostly black because almost dry blood had mixed with dirt. I looked to Elenni who, I guess, had already seen the wound because she automatically told me that there were tweezers in the cabinet that I had produced the bandages from. I got them and went back to the man named Robert to clean his leg.  
After about three minutes of silence, save from Elenni stitching up the other mans arm, (He passed out a few minute before. I guess from blood loss, but Elenni assured us he would be all right.) I asked what had happened. He said someone jumped them.  
Elenni finally announced she was going to get her hands cleaned off and to retrieve a blanket for the unconscious man. There was another awkward silence.  
"So, what happened to your cheek if you don't mind me saying so?" I was only trying to be friendly, but right as I said it, I realized that the burn wasn't an accident. It was the mark of an enemy. And almost like the man had to confirm my thoughts, he shot me a look of venom and held it.  
"Young women such as your self should keep out of other peoples business." I figured, sooner or later, someone would say that to me. I admit, I am a rather nosy person. I like to know all that I can.  
The man took his stare off of me and shook his head. His face softened and his eyes followed. He turned his gaze to the man lying on the bed in the corner.  
"I'm sorry, your right. I will from now-"I started to say.  
"No, I should be the one who's sorry. I don't usually snap at people like that. It's just, what just happened put me in a foul mood."  
"Okay, I understand."  
He snapped. "No you don't. You don't understand anything." His eyes started to look glazed with tears. He looked at me.  
"Sir, are you okay?" I questioned. I had figured, by the way this man looked, he was probably part of the rogue. "Is there anything I can help you with?"  
He looked back at the man on the small cot in the corner. "Are you good with secrets girl?" He asked me. I told him I was. "Can I tell you something?"  
"Shoot." I said as I pulled up a chair that was next to him.  
"That boy over there is my brother. My only brother. The assassin who did this to us was sent to kill him, and only him." I had the look of 'why' on my face. "This mark on my face was made by a man named Kline a year ago. I was in a combat fight to the death with his son, and man no younger then I; I won. Kline was so angry at me, that he followed me one night back to my house with his men. It took my family by surprise during the night and he captured us. He killed my wife first." The glazed look that was in his eyes now was replaced by tears. He contained himself and continued, "Next he got my second son, then my first. He did it right in front of me. Then, he took my daughter, my only baby girl from me. I can still feel her hands gripping my arms." He crossed his arms making his hands grip just below his shoulders. "I begged for him not to killed her. I was on my knees, pleading for him not to do it. Then he looked into her eyes and then mine. He said, "You love her that much? You would give up you own pride by begging just to let her live?' 'Yes' I said. He looked at her again the turned to me. I thought he was going to give her to me. He said, ' That's how I loved my son. I loved him like you love her.' Then he killed her. He even did it slowly." He and I were now weeping openly. I don't know why I was weeping though. I guess I feel the same way, sort of. I don't think I'll ever be able to see anyone I knew or loved from my 'old life' either.  
He looked away to somewhere where I knew I couldn't follow. I knew he was looking to that night and thinking of his family. He continued, more to himself then me, "I can still hear her scream. ' Papa, Papa!' she kept looking at me with those big hazel eyes of hers. She never looked anywhere else, just at me. Only at me. I wanted to save her, I really did, but I couldn't get to her. I'll never be able to get to her." His voice faded at the last sentence and he looked at me like he just remembered that I was there next to him. He looked deep into my eyes that were filled with tears. "Your eyes, there just like...Rosie's." He broke out into a silent sob and hugged me. I hugged him back for my own comfort as well as his.  
He had recovered after a few minutes, and then said, "He marked me with a heated knife and said he would get the rest of my family. He did it because he wanted me to suffer and today, he almost got my brother. I don't know what I'll do if my brother leaves me. I will be completely alone." Right then, Elenni walked in with the blanket for his brother. She told me that I could go eat what was saved for me from breakfast and that she would finish up his leg. I was glad she was doing this for me but I was in a mild shock and could only walk out.  
I know why he told me, now that I think about it. He only told me because he had no one else to tell his story to. If he told someone in the rogue, they would think he was weak and treat him with less respect. I, too, needed to vent sometimes. It was the only way to get my feelings out. I wasn't one of those Lets-Punch-In-A-Wall-With-My-Own-Fist sorts of people. So I vented in a less painful way. (This book is a sort of vent, I guess.)

When I was finished with breakfast and dressed Elenni and I escorted the men home. (The younger brother had come to some time during breakfast.) When we got back to the house, Elenni decided to teach me a few things about medical stuff. Most of it I knew but I wasn't about to tell Elenni that because she would only tell me more about it.  
Most of my day was doing that. Well, that and laundry. That was hard and my fingers hurt now. But Elenni says I will get used to it. I'm not sure about that. Luckily, after we finished the laundry, it was time to get to work and I didn't have to do any more chores.  
When I was outside of the Dove, a group consisting of two men and a woman caught my attention. The woman looked just a little older then middle aged and one of the men looked younger then her. The major thing that caught my eye was the older man with fire red hair. You don't often see people with that color hair, but when you do, they stick out like a sore thumb. I thought that was the only thing that caught my eye until the woman called to the younger man.  
The woman was beautifying tan, as I haven't really seen here with tightly curled dark hair that had a few strands of gray. "Come here, Bear, and carry this." She called the man 'Bear' like it was his name. She gave him a few weapons and he grabbed them and grumbled something I couldn't hear.  
The red haired man looked over to her then said, quite playfully, " Now, Wild Cat, just because you're of a higher ranking then our Bear over there, that doesn't give you a reason to give all your labors to him."  
"Why not? I did it to you." She said. "But, since I can't do that to you anymore, Dragon, I do it to Bear. Besides, it builds character." They looked at each other, and then laughed.  
It was in that moment I realized that the red haired man was Liam. (Duhh...let open the Big Book of Obvious, shall we? Red hair, greenish eyes/ blue/ gray/ every other color except purple. Having friends with animal names, no weapons apparent to the eye on his body...could only be a Shang! And with red hair...could only be the Shang Dragon...AKA- Liam Ironarm.)  
This was my chance to talk to Liam Ironarm. But how? I could only think of one thing. It was a good idea at the time.  
I had an apricot in my hand. I walked forward and dropped it right as I passed him. I went to grab it and purposely bumped into him. Unfortunately, he was backing up at the time and he pushed me over right onto my face. I was suddenly aware of my nose.  
He turned around, I guess and said, "I'm terribly sorry. Are you alright miss?" I turned to look at him and saw he and his friends, as well as most of the people in the market were trying to hide smiles and laughs. I went to feel my nose and found mud all over my face. "Here, let me help you." He extended his hand and I grabbed on. After he pulled me up. I took my apron that was already on and wiped my face off as best as I could without hurting my nose.  
"Well, it seems that you got your nose when you hit the ground." He looked a little more serious now. It was starting to throb now and all I wanted to do was go inside. I did; with a hurt pride. But now that I think about it, he and his friends probably knew what I was doing. I mean, come on, he's Shang and he could have caught me if he wanted to. I don't think he meant for me to get hurt though. That's just not Liam-like.  
When I went to look in the mirror at my nose, it was only scrapped a little. It would be gone in a few days with the healing they have here. After I washed my face off, I went to work.

At dark, George was in his usual chair by the hearth and Anastasia was on his right. When I served them, George asked Anastasia to sit in the chair to his left so that I could sit next to him at his right. (Oh yea, right hand sister.) It was at the same time that a bunch of unusual customers came in. In fact, I have never seen a bunch like them. George told me they were traveling gypsies and that his rogue didn't associate with them because they, themselves, are a rogue of unusual sorts. I didn't understand much even though I heard horrible tales of them from the men and women of the rogue. All that I really understood was that it wasn't going to be good if you were seen with them. Unfortunately for George, I had a job to attend to, and there were a lot of gypsies that needed to be served.

I was serving the gypsies food at first. Then it turned into ale as well. When a girl, maybe my age, sixteen, or a little bit older, say eighteen called me over, she, too, ordered a pint of ale. I hadn't had a good look at her since she never really acknowledged me either. It was no real biggie though; I was used to it. But when I went to give her ale, I got more then just a look at her. In fact, we stopped what we were doing and just looked at each other.

I don't know why she stared at me for so long, but I stared because she reminded me so much of my best friend in my old life, Dana. She had the same short brown hair and the same light honey and green eyes. She even had her pin-pointed to the shortness with small breasts.

She broke the stair and took the ale from my hands. Then, she asked me the most random question I have ever heard since I got here, "Do you believe in reincarnations?" She sounded so serious. I was going to answer, but she started to laugh like she was drunk. Maybe she was. It doesn't matter though I won't ever see her again.

After all the guests were out of the Dove and I was finished cleaning the tables off, I walked to George and waited for him. (He had told me he would walk me home.) When he saw me, he smiled a tired smile. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"More then ready. I can feel my comfy bed already." I started to imagine how comfy it would be when I got in it.

"Yes, that bed is rather comfortable when all you need is a good nights rest, isn't it?" I just nodded.

As we were about to walk to the door, a man came smashing through it. "Majesty, majesty. Where is His Majesty?" The man was in a panic.

"I'm right here Thomas, what's the problem?" George asked quite concerned.

"It's them damn foreigners, Majesty. They've gotten away. I've got half the rogue after them. Only one remained and he kept screamin' for ya. We can't tells why he wants ya, he just does." George looked at me in an apology.

He didn't have to apologize and I wasn't going to make him. "Go on George. I'll go home alone."

"May the gods burn me if I let you go alone with those foreigners out there. Atreyu, can I trust you to keep my sister safe?" He asked Leo who had come in right after the frantic men named Thomas.

"If she gets hurt, you can take my ear to add to your collection." He said sternly like he meant it.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" I nodded and he hugged me. (A hug here and there was cool, but he is making a habit of it. I must tell him that it's not very manly anymore.)

He was about to walk out and I cautioned, "George, it could be a set up. Watch out." He nodded and walked out of the door.

I turned to Leo and said, "Okay Atreyu, here's the plan. We walk home as quick as possible and you keep me safe, okay." I looked at his seriously for a moment, then laughed. I don't think he got it. I sighed and said, "Come on hulta butt."

"What did you just call me?" He questioned.

"It's an inside joke, forget it." We walked out the door and I started for home but Leo didn't follow. Instead he went to the left when I went to the right.

"Where are you going?" I asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Well, you said you wanted to get home as soon as possible, so lets grab a few horses." He went to the stales. I followed.

"Uh, I can't, I can't really, umm..." I started to say.

"What, you can't ride a horse?" He laughed as if it was a big joke. When he saw that I was serious, his laughter faded. "You really can't ride a horse?"

"No," I replied. "I've never ridden one by myself. The only time was when I first started working at the Dove and George side settled me home."

"Well, uhh, well then your gunna have to side settle again." He brought out a chestnut horse with a light chestnut colored mane. "This is Zenith. She is my love in this world." He started to talk to the horse. "Aren't you girl? Yes you are. And look at you. You're so beautiful, who couldn't love you? Sorry for waking you. Lets just take Gwen home and then we'll go and get some sleep, okay."

He took her out of the stable and stroked the side of her belly. After, he saddled her and gave her an apple that he pulled out of nowhere. "Come on Gwen. You can get on right after me." He put his foot through the foot holster and swung his other leg to the other side of Zenith. I followed. I remembered how to do it from when George taught me, (which took me a million tries before I could get on. It's harder to do in a dress then you think) so it was easy.

I plopped up on to the saddle and Leo asked me to hand him the reins. I gave them to him and we were off.

"So, you don't know how to ride a horse?" He brought back the old discussion.

"No, I don't."

"This is illogical. You can't be in Corus and not know how to ride a horse." He looked around for some reason then looked back at me. "You must know. I insist that I teach you and I wont take 'no' for an answer. I'll get you after work tomorrow and teach you."

"I can't. I'm baby sitting for Laura, Elenni's friend."

"You're sitting those monsters!" He was astonished that I was doing it.

"Yes, and their not monsters, or at least not to me. We have fun together."

"What ever. It's your life, not mine." He paused. "So what about Saturday?" he asked.

"Maybe after noon. Elenni said she has to do something and I have to go with."

"I'll come over at about one then. I'm sure Zenith wont mind, will you girl?" The horse snorted like she was agreeing with him.

"That reminds me. Why did you name her Zenith?" I asked.

"I guess because she was the only cult to come from her mother and I've raised her from birth, lovin' her with all my heart like my own, she is the high point in my life, which is more then my parents ever felt for me." He rubbed her neck again.

There was a long silence after that, mostly because I was falling asleep in the saddle. Hey, Leo was the one who was basically holding me up in his arms. But I didn't get to sleep long before I was rudely awoken. (The second time that day) I opened my eyes and began to speak but someone covered my mouth as I was dragged off of Zenith.

I could only see that Leo was not on Zenith either. Instead he was fighting a fairy larger man. I couldn't really see what was going on and I got scared.

I panicked. I started kicking and throwing my arms every which way trying to hit the person who was keeping my mouth closed. When that didn't work, I bit him. He pulled back suddenly and started swearing at me. I turned and gave him one of those punches that George had taught me. That caught the man off guard and he stepped back cradling his nose. I instantly ran.

Interestingly enough, I ran to Zenith and mounted her. (Yes, my dress ripped up to the top of my thigh because I stepped on it when I was trying to mount her.) My first instinct was to run away, but both Zenith and I wouldn't leave Leo. When I turned to see where he was, I saw him snap the larger man's neck and was running to the horse.

I saw the smaller man who was holding me previously with a knife in his hand and I cried out, "Watch out," and Leo turned in an instant just missing the blade. Leo had already had his dagger pulled from the previous attack and was in a combat with the man. When it looked like the man had Leo trapped on the ground and was about to kill him, Zenith automatically ran to the skinny man and reared up (throwing me off behind her), kicking him right in the back. He fell just to the right of Leo and Zenith fell on top of the skinny man.

I was lying on the ground when I heard Leo thanking Zenith. "Thank you, love. I don't know what I would do with out you. That was a good job. And... Hey, Zenith, where is Gwen. Gwen, Gwen!" He started to call my name.

I started to sit up. "Now I know why you love her so much." He came to me and extended his hand to help me up. "That is a good horse whether she threw me off or not, that is a good horse."

"Come on, lets get out of here just incase there are any more of them." He mounted and helped me up. I wasn't about to sit side-settle now that my dress was ruined. I think Leo was a little suprised, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Now that_ that_ just happened, I would be a fool to take you to Mom's house. I won't put her in that kind of danger. We'll have go to my little place away from the city."

"So you don't live at the Dove like George?" I thought he did because I saw him there the first night we met.

"No, I just stay there when I'm to tired to go to my place. Hang on." He took Zenith into a gallop. I had to scoot back a little and place Leo's arms around me tighter to keep me from falling.

It was a twenty-minute ride to his place. When we got there, he lit a lamp and then the others around the house. In the light, I noticed that he was bleeding from severally places on his body. The cut that caught my eye was the one on his stomach. His shirt was completely bloody there and I figured that my dress on the back was too. When he was finished lighting the lamps I told him to lie down.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know if you have pain receptors or not but there is a gash in you shirt with blood all over it that tells me that there is probably a gash on your abdominal area. You need to tend to it or else you'll lose too much blood, and then I would have to tell George that I killed his best friend."

"But you wouldn't have killed me."

"Yes I would have. I know about the bleeding thing and he would have held me responsible for you death. Then I would have to tell Elenni that I am a bad caretaker. That would be bad. And after all that, I would still have to attend your funeral, which would be a waist of my time, so lie down and shut up." I was mostly messing around when I was talking but I said the last part with authority (so much, I guess) that he just lied down.

I ripped the bottom of my already ruined dress and used it at a pressure so the blood would clot. I went for a bowl of water which I was directed to and washed his wounds. The wound in his belly area wasn't as deep as I thought. It was stopped by his muscle. (He has a nice washboard for a stomach)

When we were finished we went to his bedroom where he gave me a nightshirt to sleep in and a wet cloth to wash off with, then he plopped on to his bed. I went into the closet to wash and change. When I emerged, I was more then ready to sleep. I went through the house and blew out all the lamps. When I got to his bedroom, Leo was already sleeping.

"Move, you lazy bum." I told him, to tired to yell. He moved a little and I settle with the room I had. I blew out the last lamp and lay down.

Before I was fully asleep Leo started to snore lightly. I took my arm and flung it at him, "No snoring!" And he stopped "That's what I thought." And I fell asleep.

Yes, this is the longest chapter I have written so far. And for all you who are wondering or just didn't know, Zenith means the high point. Sorry for it being so long but I couldn't get my self to make it two. It all just went together. It wouldn't really matter though, you'd still read it all the same, right? Just a little heads up. The next chapter I don't think anyone could really predict, or the chapter after it. It those chapters that are gunna be hard to get through. And yes, I did cry when i was writing the part of the old mans story so if you did, your not the only one. But maybe it was harder for me because I was writing it slowly and thinking as I saw it in my head. Yes there is a movie theatre in my head.


	12. Wake Up Call

Chapter Twelve Wake Up Call

It seems that everyone is so determined to wake me up rudely because when I woke up, I first smelt food. That was what probably woke me. It was a wonderful smell. I thought it was probably bacon and eggs, and extremely mouth watering…so much so that I had drool dribbling down my cheek. I, however, thought I was waking in my own house. When I realized that the light was on the wrong side of the bedroom, I opened my blurred eyes to see where I was, only to have my vision covered by a shadowed face.  
I screamed and swung at the person and hit him with a loud smacking sound.  
"My gods, woman, I haven't even done anything to you, and yet you smack me! I even have food, but if your gunna be smackin' people, I think I won't give it to ya." I was confused for a few moments. I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision and saw Leo off to the side of the bed with a plate of food. My stomach growled and I realized he was actually eating the food that he had in his hand that was originally for me.  
I got up with out saying anything and walked to him. He had a fork full of (I was right) ham and eggs, and yes ham and bacon are the same to me, same animal, right? (As the toucan guy said, "Always follow your nose." If I ever have to do that, I don't think ever I'll be misled.) He didn't eat it however, because, I think, he was wondering what I was doing.  
I took the fork from his hands and ate the bit of food that was on the fork. "Yummy," was all I said before I grabbed the plate from his hands. I walked over to the bed, sat down with the plate and fork and started to eat the food.  
Leo had the look of astonishment on his face and I fought to keep my face strait. (If there is one thing I can do well, it's keeping my face strait in funny situations.)  
"Anything else you would need with that, your highness?" He said sarcastically.  
"Some milk, and on the double." I looked at him, and snapped my fingers impatiently. I think he thought I was serious.  
He was about to walk out the door when I had to stop him. "Do you think I'm serious?" He turned around and I stood up, setting the plate on the desk next to the bed. "If you think I'm serious, come here now and let me smack you again. Do you ever have any fun anymore? You know, like jokes. The ones that make your stomach hurt. The ones that make you haha and hehe." He looked grave. "My God, you don't." I said in astonishment.(I'm starting to think that if you have a serious part in the rogue, you start to either: A) forget how to have fun or B) loose you mind. )  
"I have plenty of fun. I don't know what you're talking about." He said it like he was trying to defend himself even though I don't think that was what he intended. He changed the subject by rubbing his face where I guess I had hit him. "You really do have quite the arm. I'm glad I wasn't in that man's shoes that grabbed ya last night."  
"You saw that?" I was a little embarrassed.  
"Are you kidding? I heard it. You must have broken his nose along with some other face bones. But that's only a guess from all the blood comin' out of his nose and mouth. Half the blood on the shirt I was wearing last night wasn't mine." That brought back the image of when Leo broke the man's neck last night. I know that snapping a neck doesn't leave blood, but I was still reminded of it.  
Thinking of cloths, "Hey," I looked around. "Where is my dress?"  
"I hate to brake it to ya, but that under dress is now part of my rag collection. It has blood all over it. As for the over dress, you might be able to dye it another color." He went to go grab it. It was on a chair in front of the window.  
When I looked out of the window, I saw the daylight. It hit me. " Leo," I sounded shaken up.  
"Yes?" He looked over at me, calm looking.  
"What time is it?"  
"Why, it's probably two hours, maybe three after sunrise. Why?"  
"ts Friday, right? I know it is. I got to get to work!" I went in a panic when I realized I was going to be late. I had no dress I couldn't go outside. I had nothing to wear and I would have to be at work in about twenty minuets or so. "Leo, I have no dress to wear!"  
"Now that puts you in a predicament, now doesn't it." He sounded so calm. He even looked it. He walked over to his chair and sat down slowly, crossed his legs, and propped one elbow on the arm of the chair, and held up his head with his thumb, and first two fingers  
"Why are you so calm! I'm gunna be late and I..." I walked around looking for something, anything to help me, but walk isn't quite the word, it was more like pacing frantically around the whole room. Leo got up and stopped me, literally. He picked me up and tossed me onto the bed.  
"You panic too easily. Stop that! If your gunna be in a the rogue, don't panic. Panicking only gets you killed…I know." He started to walk out of the door.  
"But, but, but..." I was mumbling. I stopped when he pulled out a dress of crimson and black. It was of a totally different fashion then I wore. It was an underskirt (the crimson part) and the bodice was black. But is wasn't quite a bodice. It was like a corset that didn't have shoulders. It just tied under my breasts. It was more of a shapely thing. It had three places where it had to be laced up.  
"Now, do you really think I would have forgotten about you having to a respectable working job?" He handed me the dress. "Now get ready or you really _will_ be late." I walked away with my mouth open. I was kinda angry that he didn't tell me he had a dress for me, but, then again, I was happy that he had one for me at all.  
I went into the closet to change. I had the nightshirt I was wearing off when I looked through the crack in the door. (There is always a door I find here that never completely closes.) I saw him with the fork full of food, leading it dangerously close to his mouth.  
I covered my chest and pocked my head out of the door. "Don't even _think_ about eating that, buddy." I said it with clenched teeth that had the same amount of venom as a King Cobra. I must have startled him, because he jumped a little.  
"Oh, yea? And what are you gunna do about it?" He retorted, when he swept the startled look off his face. "I bet you got nothing on and I could run with this food right now if I wanted."  
"Don't tempt me, little man. I will run out of this closet, cloth or no, and I will have that food! I'm dead hungry and I'll fight ya for it if I have to." I stuck my fist out of the door, and shook it at him. And as venomous as I was sounding, I was actually trying to get a smile out of him, and it actually worked! In all light, it worked.  
He gave up. "Fine, you win." I'm sure he was thinking of the man from last night and the jolt he got this morning. He set the food down and started to stare at me.  
"Oh." I said. I forgot I was still only behind a door with only a shirt covering my chest. I closed the door and got dressed.  
Remember I said there where three places to tie it. Damn fashion. Well, there are two places in the front and one in the back. I couldn't reach the one in the back, so I called for Leo. He wasn't in the bedroom, so I went looking for him. It was a small house so it would have been pretty easy to find him. Right? Wrong.  
He was actually outside saddling Zenith when I found him. "Tie me, please." I pleaded like a child. He did, and I fussed about how hard he was pulling the whole time. I finally settled with how he did it and figured I would get it fixed at the Dove. I ran inside and grabbed my apron and the plate of food.  
Leo was already mounted on Zenith when I got out. I handed him the plate and he took it looking at me oddly. I just looked at him and said, "What, never heard of take out." And extended my hand for him to help me up. ( Haha, inside future joke. Aw, and no one to share it with. This is no fun.)  
Once we were up and going, he asked me what take out was. I told him what it was, sugar coated so he didn't know the real truth, of course. He said it was weird and he would never understand where it came from. I wasn't going to compare the differences, all though I had thought about it just to confuse him.  
When we got to the Dove, he tied Zenith up with the other few horses and went in saying I had eaten his food and he was hungry. (Hey, he gave me the food, right? I mean, he stuck it in front of my face and tempted me. So rightfully it was mine whether he intended it for me or not.)  
It's odd, we were almost killed by who knows who for some unknown reason, and we were laughing and acting like it never happened. That is, until we saw George. (So rouge-ish.)  
We both greeted him, and I asked him how everything went with the foreigners. He said he got them all and asked me why I didn't go home last night, looking like he was suspicious of me and Leo. He also gave me the same look when he first saw me in the dress. Well, it was more directed at Leo, but whatever. ( Whoa, weird. Me and Leo? NO way. Cute, but still, no way)  
I laughed. "Do you think I was with Le...Atreyu last night? Like _that_?"  
"Well, it kind of looks like it." He was playful enough, but behind the mask he wasn't all buttercups and daises.  
Leo spoke up. "Gwen, why don't you let me explain everything and you get to work before you get in trouble." I nodded and walked away.  
When I saw George look at me in concern, though, I went back.  
"You don't have to be here, Gwen. I can handle it." Leo said.  
"Naw. It was an attempt on my life as well as yours." I looked over at George, who looked a little concerned after the words _attempt, my_, and _life_ were all used in the same sentence so casually. But I continued like I didn't see his look of concern. "So you got all of the foreigners? They're all accounted for?" He nodded.  
Leo looked very thoughtful, "Then they must have been someone else. They probably had a reason for attacking us. But why? I don't think I have done anything to offend anyone lately, have you Gwen?" I shock my head. (Who do I have to offend? A roach for being under my bed. Well, I don't know, those two last night could have been roaches. Ugly enough, at least.)  
"Well, maybe they're after me. You said they didn't kill Gwen right away." George looked at me. "Did the man have his knife out when he had a hold on you?"  
I thought about it, recalling all the bloody details and the horror of what happened last night. "No, he didn't."  
"Then he was after me, most likely." He looked at me. I mean really looked at me. He took my arm and pushed my sleeve up to revile bruises that had been made by the man that grabbing me off of Zenith, and my struggle to get away.  
Leo looked at my arm, and then at George, "You don't want my ear for lettin' harm come to her, do ya?" He was serious. Deadly serious.  
George thought about it. "Forget it. It's like a favor to get bruises. Toughens ya up." An almost sigh of relief came from Leo. "But next time..." He looked at Leo. "Buddy 'ol pal..." he paused again, then smiled, flashing a white grin, "Your gunna have to get me a pretty dress like hers too, got it." Leo was relived again, thinking it was going to be something serious. We all laughed.  
"It really is a nice dress. Mother will be jealous. How did you get the right size? Is it a One-Size-Fits-All dress?" We both nodded.  
"That reminds me, Gwen." George looked thoughtful. "Mother said that Laura will only need you till about a little after dark tonight."  
"That's great," Leo said. "I can teach you today, instead of tomorrow." He was talking about teaching me how to ride a horse, but George didn't know what he was talking about.  
When George looked at us suspiciously, I told him of our plans. He laughed then said, " Your gunna learn how to ride? I've got to see this. Are you gunna go to the meadow?" Leo nodded. "So I'll met you all there. I'll go tell mother everything. I'll see you two at dark, and I'll bring the torches to the meadow." With that he was heading for the door. But before he walked, I could hear him mumble, " I love teaching them in the dark." And he chuckled as he walked out the door.  
"Well now," Leo said looking down at me.  
"Yes...?" I dragged the word to make it a question.  
He took in a deep breath, then sat down in the closest chair he could find with a big plop. "I guess I'll have the biscuits and gravy, heavy on the gravy." He snapped his fingers impatiently, mimicking me form earlier in the morning. He smiled a wicked smile to let me know that he probably was going to be rude or picky about his food because I ate his food earlier. (I will once more defend myself in saying that if you put food under my nose, I find it as an invitation to eat the food. So I did what my stomach told me. Eat.)  
"Oh, I'll have your extra gravy, and I hope it gives you a heart attack." I said under my breath but loud enough for him to hear, then I walked away.  
I went to the cooks and gave them the order. They complained about having to make gravy first thing in the morning and I told them I would be glad to relay their thoughts to the customer. (Leo) I went to the back room and looked for Lili. I asked around for her and the ladies said she was out sick. Pity, she is the only one who keeps me happy here. She brings a sense of joy to everyone. Without her, all the women are a little more cross.  
I was going to ask her to retie me, but settled with asking Betty, the other washing woman. She is a larger woman who said she has had five children (and she looks like she is on the way with another). She untied me and started to restring. She only did the back. She said the front ones were fine. However, she was pulling a harder then Leo was.

As Betty was tying me, I commented, "Hey, Betty, my ribs don't go that far in." I said, trying to breath.  
"Deal with it. Your wearing the dress, wear it right." Needless to say, the rest of the day I fought to keep myself from fainting. ( But I was complimented by a lot of the people who I served today. Some of them gave me a look of disgust, because they thought it was stolen. What could I say? So I just smiled the sweetest smile I had at them, and walked away to do my job.)

I served Leo who was particularly finicky with his food. He either asked for more gravy or more pepper or orange juice. But I didn't give in or lose my nerve. That would have made me lose the obscure game that was being played. It was a game of temper. I won. (Needless to say, Leo kept asking for pepper. Then more pepper. Then salt. When he said he needed more pepper, I over did it and he finally said there was too much pepper. I told him to deal. He wouldn't argue with the tone in my voice.)  
Before he left thought, I asked him if he could relay a message to George to come take me to Laura's house so I wouldn't be kidnapped or anything. He said he would. However, when I got off, I didn't get George. I got Anastasia instead.  
"How are you, Anastasia?" I asked nicely  
"Fine." She replied oddly enough, nicely also. But with out skipping a beat she said, "George said he would met you later, where ever you two are going. I'm going to walk with you instead of George today. He couldn't spare a moment. He said he might see us on our way there, though."  
"Oh. Okay." And we started to walk.  
We mostly walked in silence. It was rather annoying. We were about half way there when A spoke. It made me jump a little.  
"So, are you and George close?" She made it an innocent question.  
"In a way." I was trying to keep my mouth closed as much as possible. If things went ill in Carthak, I wouldn't have wanted to be the one who supplied her with information about George.  
There was a short pause.

Then, "So, who is that guy that I see every once and a while with George. The brown haired man with, what color are his eyes? I can never remember the color. They're always changing."  
"That's, umm, Atreyu. He's a man of George's. And I can't remember his eye color. I haven't really looked at them." I lied, kind of. It is hard to determine the definite color. Like she said, they are always changing.  
"How could you miss them? And not to mention his body. He is like a god himself. I would _kill_ for some one like him." She made an okward pause in conversation. " George isn't that bad looking either." She stopped talking, thank God. It was making me feel weird with her talking about the men like that. I mean, she's gunna be gone soon anyway, right? Why is she talking about men like that? She probably has them at her disposal at home, like she seems to have here already. ( Or maybe she has already disposed of them all, and got bored of the game there.)  
She resumed her talking though, on a different subject. "So, what are you two doing later?"  
"I'm going to..." I didn't want to say it but I had already started and I couldn't think of anything to day. "I'm going to learn how to ride a horse." I said cheerlessly.  
"You mean you can't? You poor thing." She looked thoughtful. "When I came here, I asked who you were and they said 'George's friend'. They never said you were part of his rogue. But you are now, aren't you?" I reluctantly nodded. (Why am I so negative about this woman? Alone from being a little self centered, she has only been nice to me, aside from the glares she gave me when I first was getting to know her.)  
Right then she pulled a dagger out on me. (Oh!) I jumped back as quick as I could, then herd a voice say, "Good reflexes, Gwen."  
It was George. Anastasia look on her face went from serious, to playful, and put her dagger back. "Hello George. Gwen was just telling me how you adopted her as part of your rogue. I was testing her, as a fellow woman, she must know how to defend herself. She has good reflexes. Good job, Gwen." She patted me on the back.  
"What are you doing here, George?" I asked, curious.  
"I was grabbing your riding cloths to give to you."  
"George," Anastasia said, "Can I watch Gwen while she learns how to ride. I could offer womanly help. A man rides very different from a woman. I don't want her to ride like a slob. It's the least I could offer."  
George thought on it a minute. "Sure, I guess. Do you mind, Gwen?" I shook my head, still a little shooken up about the dagger incident. "Good. We'll come pick you up at six and see if we can't find a place to learn." I knew that we couldn't go to the meadow now that A was coming. We would have to go somewhere else.  
We all walked the rest of the way to Laura's house. When we got there, both kids and the dog came running to me.  
"You sure have a way with those kids." Anastasia said.  
"It's one of my good qualities, I guess." I said, and picked Colby up. "And have you been a good boy?" I asked him. He said yes. "Then I'll just have to find you a sweet and give it to ya now, wont I." He smiled a big toothy grin, for as many teeth as he had, while his eyes glinted in the afternoon sun, and bobbed his head back and forth.  
I looked back at George and Anastasia . "Well, I'll be safe here."  
"We'll be here at dusk and keep you company then, okay? You won't mind a little company now, will ya?" It wasn't one of those questions that you answered. I just smiled and said good-bye, and they were off.  
I felt a pull on my dress. When I looked down, I saw Christine. " I've been a good girl too. May I have some sweets?" She grinned at me with her missing left big tooth. ( That was a new addition…or subtraction…?)  
I looked from Colby to Christine. I sighed, "Look at those huge blue lamps of yours," They really were big. (I can't remember where I heard the expression of using lamps as eyes, but I'll remember soon or never remember at all.) I rolled my eyes at her, "Where is your mother's cooking book?" Then her face lit with joy and Colby started bouncing in my arms.

" Mother's cooking book is lovely, Gwen!" Christine said excitedly. " Wait 'till you see it. It's very pretty. The pictures at really, really good. My great, great, great, ummm, how many grates did I say?" She only gave a few moments thought to the questions she asked, then continued, " Great grandmama started it with pictures, and marks." I wondered at what she was saying, but was side tracked by a bounce on my right hip.  
I directed my gaze at Colby, "Hey! If your gunna have so much energy like that, I don't want to give you sweets. I want you to be good, both of you. If your not, I can take the food home with me." I put Colby down and lined them shoulder to shoulder, and looked at them sternly. " Be good. I don't want too much horse play. Do we have an agreement? " They both bobbed there heads.. "Good." And the invisible contract was signed and sealed. All three of us went into the house to start on the sweets we were going to make.

Get ready for the next chapter. Its gunna blow you away. I cant believe _I _thought of this. It's crazy.


	13. Tears

Chapter Thirteen Tears

Christine directed me to a cookbook. We all flipped through the book looking at all the recipes. Every time I would say the word cookie and/or cake Colby would shout out, "Cookies and cakes, yum!" And wouldn't say anything more. It was odd but cute too.

In this cook book, the titles of the food were the only words in the entire book. Apperently, they don't know how to write words, so they draw pictures and tally how much of what is needed.  
All three of us decided we would make a cake. We went through the ingredients and figured out that we had enough for the cake. Unfortunately, we had to go to the back of the house where they had a few goats, chickens, rosters, and a few other assorted animals for milk and eggs.  
We gathered a few eggs first and milked the goats after. It was pretty difficult and it was really weired but Christine showed me how. (It's sad when a five-year-old girl has to show you how to do something properly, but I am not ashamed to say that I didn't know how to before. I mean, I was living in the year 2004 and things where made easy for the average person.) After we got the milk we needed, we had to clean all the hairs and other gunk in the milk out. That was the worst part.  
By the time we finished all that stuff, about an hour and a half had passed. (Hey, we had a lot of stuff to do. We had to clean up first. The children had dirt all over and I wasn't about to let them help me with filthy hands.) We, then, grabbed some wood for the oven. (I think I lost five pound by making this cake in the heat) I made the fire and we started to mix everything together. That took us about a half hour. We put the cake in the hearth and let it cook. (The fire wasn't that big. I made it small so I wouldn't burn the cake.)  
We then got all the dishes and cleaned them. That took about a forty-five minutes to and hour, between all of the dishes and the dog eating the batter and the water fights. But it got done nonetheless.  
It took a while for the cake to cook, because of such a low heat, but it got finished and it looked perfect on the top so we pulled it out to let it cool so we could decorate it. While it was cooling, we went out side to play for a little bit. I didn't want them in the back because of all the animals and the dirt factor, so we went to the front.  
We ended up playing hid and seek with Rex, who is more like Nana the dog/nanny from Peter Pan. The kids said they found the perfect hiding spot, and stuck me there.

They pulled me into their parents bedroom, and pulled the loose board from their parents bed. From the outside, I would have thought it was solid enough, because the nails looked like they were still in place, but the Christine was able to pull the board out, and fit under it. She called for me to get under with her, and I almost didn't thinking I wouldn't fit, but I was surprised to fine I could, if I tried. Then Christine closed up the board, and we hid from Rex.

The only source of light came from the very small crack at the end of the bed where the chest was. And that's how Rex found us. He just put his body to the ground and barked when he saw us.

While the kids started another round of the game, this time Rex hiding, then them seeking, I told them I was going to see if the cake was cool enough to decorate. I felt the cake and it was cool enough. I walked to the kids and told them that the cake was ready.  
We went in and started decorating. A little while later, when we were almost done decorating the cake, I heard horses. I thought it was George and Anastasia. I told the kids to keep decorating it and I would go get George and Anastasia. However, when I went to see them, it wasn't them. It was three huge gruesome men on some hug horses. I knew that the men weren't friendly by the way they were walking toward the doors with knives and other weapons.  
I didn't have a chance to defend myself or the children from these huge burly men, so what was I going to do? I ran silently to the laughing children and told them that we had to hide. They didn't understand why I had ushered them under parent's bed, so I told them it was a game and that no matter what, they couldn't let the ' big men' get them.  
I heard a clatter in the kitchen and knew they were searching for something. But what? When they reached the room that we were in, they where looking through everything, looting I guess. I was hoping they were only robbers and would leave soon, but that just wasn't going to happen.  
I could see that the two children I was holding figured by now that it wasn't a game. I saw fear in there big blue eyes; then tears. I held them closer to try to reassure them that everything would be okay, but I wish I had someone to reassure me, too. I was scared of my wits and practically shaking in my boots.  
The man who was in our room was searching the room, and through everything. If he found something valuable enough, he grabbed it, and jammed it in his pockets. He went through the closet, and the chest at the end of the bed. He also tipped over baskets, and other things. I could see his feet pause for a moment, and turn around in the direction of the bed. He started to slowly walk to the end of the bed, but I could hear another man's foot steps fall in the room

" Have you found her?" the other man said. The first man must have shook his head, because he didn't say anything, but the other man followed with, "well, come on droogy, let's get out of here. The wench must have slipped out through the back or something. Let's get outta here."  
"What about lootin'? Can't we take something?" A man said from across the house.  
"If you wanted something, you should have taken it already! I told you we had to come and leave soon, so take that. That cake ought to be good."  
The man that was in our room was about to leave when Colby decided he didn't want them to take his precious cake that we had worked so hard on. He started to fuss but I put my hand over his mouth. I was too slow. The man whipped around, and I knew he had heard us. He went strait for under the bed.

I grabbed the kids, kicked out the board, and was going to run for it even though I probably wouldn't make it, when Rex threw himself at the man. That gave me enough time to break the window with my arm and toss the kids out. Once I was out, Rex followed me and we all started to run. We ran for town. I couldn't think of anywhere else.

Shortly after we started running, I could hear the man that Rex bit yelling to his companions to get us. It was only a matter of moments before I heard hove beats behind us, but I kept running. I thought I could see someone up ahead. Then, right up from behind me, there were two men who grabbed the children and me. One took Christine from my grasp and the other took Colby and me. I fought and kicked and screamed. I was able to wiggle myself out of the man's grasp, but before I could grab Colby, I fell and was covered by dust kicked up by the horses.

I got up and was met by a running Rex. He ran past me and I ran after the children. I could see who the people were up ahead. It was everybody. George, Anastasia, Leo, Elenni and Laura and her husband. George and Leo were on horses and I screamed at them as I ran. "The children! They have the children! Get them!" I was pointing at the ascending horse riders that had passed them only moments before.

They finally understood what I was saying and George and Leo took off on their horses. Everyone else ran to me. (Rex kept running after the men.) I just collapsed on the ground before anyone could really reach me.

"What happened?" Everyone was asking but everything started to blur together. The colors of the sunset sky blurred to mix the pinks, oranges and blues, and their words got more distant and undecipherable. Then blackness slowly filled my eyes. It was only at the corners at first. Then, slowly, I slipped into a very unpleasant unconciousness.

Although I can't remember any physical forms in my dream I kept hearing voices. It sounded like I was at a council meeting or something. Everyone was debating about something, something specific, but I couldn't figure out what it was about. Then, out of absolutely nowhere, a voice plain and clear was heard and every other voice silenced. I knew the voices were still there, but I didn't care anymore. The voice was that of my mothers. She was saying she loved me. She said she wanted me back. I tried to tell her that I was here and I wanted to come home, but she never heard me. She just kept talking. Then the voices rose again, louder then before and I could no longer here her.

Through it all, though, I faintly heard another voice. I couldn't place it. The voice was something like, "Hey Gwen. So, today at school Daniel passed his record. You remember Myra. Yes, he totally jumped over her and she was standing up. Remember before when he cleared you standing up. Well, he beat the record. I wish you could have seen it. He fell though. He sprained his ankle." I knew who it was by then and tears would have been rolling down my face were I concious. It was Dana. I didn't even try to say anything though. I just grabbed my legs and pulled them into a fetal position and started crying.

I awoke to a night sky full of stars. The first thing I did was rub my arm and find a bandage. I heard sobbing in the distance and Elenni came to me. "You lost a lot of blood. Don't stand up for a few moments now." She helped me to sit up. "What happened?" She asked.

I was a little confused. Then I remembered everything. "Where are Christine and Colby? Where are the children?" I looked around trying to find answers. The only thing I found, though, was that I was now near Laura's house and I could see her and a man sitting. It was hard to see what they were doing. They were some ways away. I also saw George sitting alone on a log looking thoughtful (and not in a good way) and Leo on the other side of me with Zenith. He looked at me and gave me a faint smile.

"Tell me what happened first." She asked. I told her. She got up and went to George who was sitting alone. He looked shaken still. When she told him, (I'm assuming that's what she did) he came to me.

"So, how are you doing?" I just glared at him. Not a glare of hate, just one saying, 'What do you think?.' "Yea, I'm not doing to well either." He answered to my look.

"What are you talking about?" He was too shaken up to have only chased after a few people. There was something I didn't know. "George, what don't I know?" I looked deep into his eyes.

He sighed. "You might as well see for yourself." He helped me up. When I got up, and was balanced, we walked to the house in utter silence. I saw Laura crying and her husband (I figured) holding her.

Then my worst fears came to me. I refused to think of them; I mean, the children...hurt. I turned to George, "George, their okay, I know they are, right? They have to be. There okay, arn't they? They are, I know it!" My eyes started to sting from tears welling up. I was trying so hard for it to come true. I wanted them to be all right, but in my heart, I knew they weren't. I pleaded for George to tell me they were okay, but he just looked at a blanket on the ground.

"Leo and I found them on the road... Christine, "He hesitantly spoke. "She was gone when we found her. Colby, however, was alive when we found him. He was severely stabbed, though, and I couldn't get him quick enough." The tears streamed at the reality of what had happened. I started to reach for the blanker, but I just couldn't bring myself to look under the blanket.

I looked over to Laura who met my eyes. There was so much misery in her eyes, and why shouldn't there be. Her only two children died, and it was because of me. If I were never here, they would still be alive. When she looked away, I fell to my knees and wept over the blanket that had their bodies wrapped in them.

I wept until I couldn't find anymore tear; until my head hurt. Then I wept again, with the tears in my heart. I had so much fun with those children, and, with the short time we had together, I learned to loved them like they were my own siblings. I would never see them again… ever.

Finally Rex came to me and laid next to me. I laid my head next to him and slept. When I woke, I found myself in the bed I am in now. My own bed at home. At Elenni's house. And I am writing these things to you now so, you too, will feel my pain, my imaginary friend whom I will most likely never met. I will sleep now and hope that everything was only a horrible, horrible dream. That's what I'll do. Lie here and--

Nevermind.

In the next chapter you'll understand the ending to this chapter.

I know your probably thinking, " Wow, what a cold hearted biotch." But bear with me. I'm the author and I have a plan for everything...mostly...remember this whole story was a dream at first and I can't really remember a dream very well but I think the story is better then a dream and I just totally forgot why I was telling you this was originally a dream...well pre-dream... nevermind. just trust the author...trust...trust...in...out...in...out...sorry I went to a Lamaze ( how ever you spell that) with my mom when I was ten and it never really left my head.


	14. The Goddess

Chapter Fourteen: The Goddess 

Yes, once again someone came right as I was finishing my last entry. It was Elenni, and she wasn't happy that I was mopping around all weekend. She said that yesterday (Saturday. Today is Sunday.) she wanted to take me to the temples. She told… no, she ordered me to go with her. She said it would be good for me to get out of the house and stretch out my legs. She also said we have to prey to The Great Goddess and Mithros to take good care of Christine and Colby, God bless their soles. I had no choice but to go with her.  
Since we were in remorse, we have to wear black until the burial. (It's later tonight.) When I told Elenni that I didn't have a black dress, we went to her room and pulled out the black dress I had seen when I was cleaning out my room and looking through her old cloths.  
When she pulled the dress from underneath her bed, she looked it over. She said she hated to wear black because of what it meant. (Death) While I was putting it on, she told me that this dress was the same one she wore after George's father's death and the death of her parents. Even though it was a lovely dress, she said she would never wear it again because of the memories. She said that for her to even think of is makes her lose her breath.  
We made a few alterations to the dress and it fit perfectly. We put a little make up on and did our hair and were ready to leave. I grabbed a little bit of bread while Elenni picked fresh flowers for the alters for us.  
While we were walking, I saw some people look away from us while others nodded to us with grave faces.  
"Mistress Cooper," I asked. "Why are they turning their head while others are nodding at us?"  
"You can either call me Elenni or mother now. Don't call me Mistress. I don't like the formality of it. And they are nodding because they see us in black. They know that we have suffered a loss." She said never looking at me; just up the road.  
"But I've seen people wearing black and they seemed very happy and no one nodded to them." I was trying to figure things out.  
"Did they have any other color on besides black or a dark gray?" I nodded. "That's why. If they have other colors on, their simply wearing black to wear black. But if you wearing solid black or black and dark gray, it means someone has died that was close to that person. The people who nod are saying that they, too, have suffered a loss. The people who won't look are the people who don't know what it's like."  
"Oh." I didn't as any more. When we reached the temples, we went to Mithros' temple first. Before we went in, she told me to lie half of the flowers on the alter and ask that he accept the children into his arms and keep them safe on their passage with the black god. We did so and with in a few minutes we were out of the temple.  
We walked up the road a little and Elenni started to walk to the entrance of another temple.  
"Stay here while I go in here. Don't follow me, this is a personal thing and no one can hear what I might say. I've been known to start shouting when I come in here." I nodded and she walked in leaving me with a woman who was standing out side of the temple entrance.  
I started to look around when I saw people standing outside out a large temple. They looked like they were guarding the entrance. Then I realized they were the women that guarded the Great Goddesses temple. And for some reason I felt compelled to go in and give my flowers to her alter.

When I got in to the temple, I laid the flowers at the alter, and changed the prayer I was told to say a little...well, who am I kidding it was completely different.  
First I said the same thing to her as I did to Mithros, but then I proceeded to ask a question. I said it in my mind though, of course but something odd happened  
I was praying, when, in my mind came a voice like the sound of running hounds. It wasn't a terrible voice, but it was heard to bare hearing the pureness of the voice.  
"So, I finally get to speak with the girl from another realm." The voice was calm and I looked around to find where it was coming from. I saw no one in the temple at all, which was odd because there should have been someone. Anyone.  
The voice spoke again, "Child, you can not see me. Do not try." I stopped looking around. I instantly remembered that the Great Goddess spoke to Alanna and she had a hard time listening to her also. This voice must have been the voice of the goddess.  
I spoke to her through my mind. "Are you the Great Goddess?"  
"I am."  
I hesitated to speak but I finally asked the question I most wanted an answer to. "Goddess, why am I here? I mean, how am I here?"  
"That is a good question, now, isn't it? And I regret to say I have no answer to your inquiry."  
"Why?" I was going out on a limb and I knew I being very frank, but I wanted an answer.  
"Because we don't know. We find you very interesting. And I hope you don't mind, but you came here so mysteriously that my brother, Mithros, and I searched your thought to see where you had come from. You gave us much to think about." I felt violated. My most personal thoughts where kept in my head, and she searched through it. I guess I can't blame her though. Nonetheless, my face flushed at the idea's that flashed though my mind that she could have known.  
"You see, your life that you lived before you came here is very different from the realm here. There is even a different god. And there is only one god. It is most interesting. But, on behalf of my brothers and sisters, we are disturbed to say we don't know why you are here or how you got here. I know you are confused, but trust me, we are as lost in this as you are."  
"So, what can you tell me? What about the innocent children that just died. Can you tell me why they are gone? Or what about the people who are trying to kill me or kidnap me or whatever they want to do with me? Can you tell me about that?" I wasn't exactly mad, but the thought of the children was still a new wound and I figured that because someone wants me, whether is dead or alive, the children died because of me.  
"You should know better then most that gods can not tell anyone something that could change the course of life. You, too, have to watch what you say about the future or you risk the change the entire course here. But you already know that, don't you? What I can tell you is that you need to watch yourself figure out who is a friend, and who is a foe. With the way you're living life, there may be friends who are truly foes. And likewise, there can be foes who are truly good allies and friends, but you will learn that through out your lifetime. Now be on your way. Your Mistress is waiting for you." I got up and started to walk out the door, when the voice came faintly to me, "And make sure you loyalty remains as it is; loyal. Be true to your friends and companions and they will be to you, no matter how crooked they may be. And remember, I am always watching over you. Remember, you are under my care, my child, and I shall be your mother as I am with all of my children." Then a pressure in the room I hadn't noticed before lifted and I somehow knew that She was gone. ( In The Hands Of The Goddess, indeed. Humgh)  
I groaned, "Yea, you and all the rest of the gods." Then the thought occurred,_ Even the death god? Woo-hoo._ I thought very unenthusiastically.  
When I emerged from the temple, I saw Elenni standing with her arms crossed and tapping a foot. "Next time you decide you want to pay homage to a Goddess, it would be nice if you would tell someone. I had to ask the deaf mute who stood outside of the healing temple were you were. That's not the easiest task, I'll have you know." She wasn't exactly angry, but slightly unnerved that I just walked away.  
"Sorry but I was...curious." I hesitated to say that I had actually come because the goddess drove me here. I think she saw through what I was saying because she looked at me funny. Then she turned to the Goddess' temple then said, "Well, since you have already payed your respects here, I will pay my own and then we will leave for lunch."  
I found a wall and leaned against it while I waited for her. When she came out, about five minutes later, we went home and we started to make a vegetable soup. It only took about fifteen minutes to make since she had started to boil the vegetables before we left. All we really had to do was cut some of the vegetables.  
The meal was good because I haven't eaten much in the last day or two, but right as we were finishing, a frantic knock came to the door. I went to answer it and in came a woman supporting a man, who was clearly bleeding from his upper leg. Elenni guided them into the healing room while I went to start a pot of water that was already lukewarm from lunch on the hearth. (Elenni told me that if anyone were to come in bleeding, it was my job to bring hot water and any herbs she would need. I am, after all, a part of the household and I did promise I would help her with her healing.)  
When the water was warm enough to work with, I poured some in a bowl and brought it to Elenni. She had already gone through three rags trying to keep the man from loosing blood. I took those rags and put them in the pot of water that we kept in the healing room hearth. (Tonight we will light the fire a little and boil the rags to 'sanitize' them.)  
Elenni looked to me, "Do you know where the mayvol plant is?" I thought about it and shock my head. She had taught me most of the herbs she had, but I never heard of the mayvol plant.  
"Come here and hold this rag down." I held it firmly in place and she started out the door.

I stopped her to ask, "Is there another rag in here?" She shook her head. "Grab a few. This one won't last." I sounded all professional and stuff. It was crazy.

As I stood there holding the cloth on this man's leg, I could see the woman was in a panic and she was holding the man's hand. I think she was in more of a panic then he was. He seemed to be taking it fine. The woman seemed to think that he needed calming though, and she started to whisper to him saying things like, "It will be okay Marek. You'll be just fine."

But the man was reassuring her by saying, "Yes, Anci, I _will_ be fine. You just calm down, alright?" By this time the rag was dripping with blood and I could see the man starting to get drossy. I finally decided that my hand could hold in the blood better then the rag that was only soaking up blood and spilling it in to a puddle on the floor.

I threw the rag on the floor and pressed my hand on the deep gash in his muscle. "Hey, Marek. Is that your name, Marek?" I was trying to keep him awake for as long as I could. He nodded. "So, who is this woman? Can you tell me about her?"

He looked at Anci (What a name. It must be a nick name.). "She's my woman. I love her." He started to go dose off.

"Hey, Marek, stay awake! Mistress Cooper will kill me if you fall asleep on me now. Stay awake. Come on, wake up. Please. Please wake up." I looked to the window because it got a little darker. It must have been a cloud covering the sun because Anci noticed too. And then he woke up, but I was all of a sudden getting tired and I felt like I wanted to sleep. In fact, I wanted to just stop what I was doing and lay on the floor and sleep; blood and all.

I was starting to dose off when Elenni came in and shoved me away from Marek. "What are you thinking! Do you want to kill your self?" That was the last thing I remembered before my world was flooded in darkness.

When I came to, I was in one of the healing beds. I looked around to see Marek in the other bed with Anci by his side. Elenni came to me and gave me a glass of water. "Is Marek going to be alright?" I asked Elenni.

"He'll be fine thanks to you trying to drain the life out of yourself. You didn't tell me you had magic."

"I don't." I thought she was kidding with me.

"Yea, right. And my son is a respectable citizen." She aid sarcastically, or course.

"I don't have magic. I can't. I would have known."

"Yea, well, some how or another that man is alive because of something you did. Not to mention, Anci over there saw you sparklin'."

"What do you mean 'sparkling'?"

"I mean: she said she saw the room dim and around you, you glowed black with white sparkles around your body, isn't that correct, Anci?" She looked over to the woman who nodded. "See. And if I hadn't coughed you as soon as I did, you probably would be dead by now. You were just letting your gift flow outta ya." I had never thought I would have the gift, and the thought had never actually occurred to me. And then something did occur. I could have saved Colby. I could have healed him. Why didn't I know?

Why?

I almost broke down, but decided to push it awat. To many tears had already flooded my mind, and I couldn't cry anymore.

I didn't have much time to ponder on the question, anyway, before Elenni tried to put me to a magical task. She wanted me to light a candle.

"I don't know how." I really didn't but she told me to try. We argued for a few minutes before it ended with me getting quite frustrated.

"Fine, you want me to show you that I can't light the candle." I looked at a candle and nothing happened. "See, I don't know how." And with that I walked out of the room and in to my room.

After I was cooled off and was just lying on my bed, I started to wonder if I could really do magic. I sat up and looked at the candle that I have on my dresser. I brought it to the bed and started to stair at it. Nothing happened for a minute. I started to convince myself that maybe I really could do it. Then I would doubt myself. And then I thought I almost did it, but thought it was just a figment of my imagination Then, finally, I thought, _I really want to light this candle. _I concentrated on the candle, and my need for it to light, and poof! It lit. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I lit the candle! And I had magic, real magic! I sat there and did it two more times before I really believed that I could do it.

After I went to Elenni, "Mistress Cooper, I mean Elenni, I mean, mother, I mean, oh, it doesn't matter. I can do it! I can do it!" I held up the candle that was astonishingly still lit after I ran from my room to the kitchen. " I did it! I lit the candle!" I blew out the candle right in front of her and made it light again. "See? See?" (Now that I think about it, I was acting like an excited child.)

She was all smiles, "Yes, I see. That's very good. I'm glad you can do it." She proceeded to congratulate me and told me she would find someone who could teach me how to use my gift properly. But now I have to get ready for the funeral. I'll write later.

I don't really wanna talk about the funeral. It's not much I really want to remember so I'll just give you the gist of what happened. Little family graveyard. Two little head stone. Two little caskets. Tears. Paying my respects and promising them I would get who killed them if I could. I'm going to sleep now. I miss my father. My real one. I haven't seen him since I was nine. That must be, what, seven years. God be with you daddy, er, gods, or whatever.

Good night.

o0o0o0o magical abilities. The story just gets weirder and weirder. Earlier I was trying to figure out if it was the Great goddess or the mother goddess since I haven't read it in a while. ( mumbles under breath) Damn Pagan beliefs. ( gets louder) but anyway there was something I was supposed to write but I forgot. oo0o0o well. umm yea... soon My best friend will have a SOTL and Immortals parody up and there actually good but don't read the one about...well damn...uhhh don't read them because it will spoil the ending of the next story that is going to be after this...so yea I wont tell you her s/n. sorry. besides its not up yet anyway.

!that's what I was going to say...If you don't know who Marek and Anci are ( which I doubt you do) you need to read the last book of SOTL and renew your TP fan licence.!


	15. Horsy

Chapter Fifteen: Horsy

Today made me feel a lot better. First of all, Lili was at work today. When I talked to her, she said she was ill on Friday. When I told her what had happened on Thursday night and Friday, she flipped. She couldn't believe that someone wanted to kill me. (Yes, everyone figured that someone wants me dead or captured. I mean, on Thursday night Leo and I were attacked, on Friday...well, you know. And not to mention, when those barbaric men where in the house, they said, "Well, she's not here, that wench must have left." Or something like that. It couldn't have been Laura they were talking about, I don't think. I just know they were after me. But, why, then did they… you know, to the kids?)  
I also told her that I had the gift. She said she has always been in awe of people who had the gift. She always wished she could have it too. She asked me to do some magic and I told her all I could do was light a candle but that didn't seem to matter to her, she only wanted to see magic.  
It was about noon when George and Anastasia came to the Dove. He seemed oddly happy.  
He sat Anastasia down in a chair and said something to her. Probably, _I'll be back_, then came to me.  
"Hey Gwen, you feelin' better?" He asked. He wasn't as happy as before, but he was still happy.  
"Yeah. I fell better today. I guess I just needed to get out of the house." I paused, then felt a jolt of eagerness. "Guess what."  
"What?" He seemed to get happier now that I was happier.  
"I learned something yesterday." I said in a taunting voice. I was going to tell him, but decided I should show him instead. I asked Solom if I could get five minutes off and he nodded to say that it was okay.  
I headed toward the stairs and to George's room. George asked, " What's going on?"  
"Just open this room and I'll show you. Trust me." He did as I asked. I went in side and found a candle.  
I picked it up and thought to my self that I wanted to light the candle. I have to say to my self '_I want to light this candle. I can light this candle'_ and I can do it. That's what I did and the candle flared to life. George was amazed.  
" I thought I sensed something different about you today. You know, with my sight and all. But I didn't know you had the gift. When did you acquire the gift?" He asked.  
"I don't know. I was helping out your mom yesterday and I healed Marek somehow." I was going to say more but he interrupted me.  
"You healed Marek?" He thought it was funny. Then he started to speak more to himself then to me, "That fellow must have been playin' with his knives too much."  
"Is he part of the rouge?" I asked.  
"Is he part of the rouge?" He mimicked, "He's only one of the best knifeman. Him and Ericle are the Knife masters, but sometimes he gets full of himself and thinks he is the best and tries stuff that he can't do. Careless stuff." (Thought I had heard his name somewhere before.) He laughed then looked back to me apparently remembering something. "Alas, the reason I came was to see if you were up to learning how to ride today. Leo told me to ask you."  
"I have no problem with that. When? Right after work?" He nodded.  
"Are we going to go to your field?" I asked.  
"No. Anastasia is coming with us." I frowned inside. I wasn't going to say anything because he didn't seem so upset.  
"So, where are we going?"  
He found a random apple on his desk and took a bit out of it. "Don't know, really." He said trying to chew a mouth full of apple. I couldn't help but notice a little juice from the apple dribbling down his chin. He continued to chew while he spoke. "Leo will. Now come on, Anastasia is down there all by herself and we're hungry." He locked his room and started to take a bite out of his apple before he descended the stairs, but I interrupted the process by snatching the apple and taking a big bite out of it. When my mouth was jam packed with apple, I smiled and ran down the stairs. He chased after me but finally gave up. For the rest of the day, when I would walk past him, I would take a bite out of the apple to rub it in his face that I had stolen something from the Great Rouge King. He scowled at me every time.

After and hour I ran out of apple, and so the game ended. But I didn't throw away the apple core. Oh, no. I graciously set it next to his elbow when he wasn't looking. When he found it, he looked to me and balled his fist and shook it at me, viciously. I just smiled an innocently evil smile.

The day was fairly the same after that. The only thing that seemed odd was Anastasia and George were enjoying themselves, a lot. George hardly ever talked to anyone else besides Anastasia. They must have found something in common.

And did I say that Anastasia just bought a new necklace. It is very pretty. It's fairly plain though. I thought she was more into jewelry she could show off. It's just a deep black stone with a hole driven through it on a silver chain. It's more something I would wear. Whatever.

As George had said, Leo came to meet us at the Dove just before two. He walked in as he always did, but as he walked to me, he gained a playfully evil smile.

"What's that look for?" I asked suspiciously.

"I was just thinking of what you are going to look like when you fall off of a horse."

"No, I wont." I said defensively. "You said I would ride Zenith. You said she wouldn't let me fall." He started to laugh, but I didn't see what was funny. Neither did George or Anastasia.

When he was done laughing, he looked at me and smiled again, "Did I say Zenith? I meant Peter. You are going to ride Peter." And now George was laughing too.

"No better way to brake a woman into horse riddin' then letting her ride Peter." George said. He looked over to me. "This is going to be fun." He rubbed his hands together menially. " Oh, sweet revenge."

"Can we get going then?" Anastasia was getting impatient. She has been here for two hours. I probably would be too. "I have to meet Edgar at five." George frowned for a moment, then smiled again.

"Yeah, Anastasia is right. We should get going." And with that, we left. When we got outside, George mounted his horse and offered his hand to Anastasia, who was going to sidesaddle with him. She mounted with such grace. I don't think I will ever be able to mount in to a sidesaddle position as well as she did.

I stood there for a moment as I recalled in my mind how she did it. I wanted to remember how to do it right for the next time I would have to do it. I wanted to be graceful too.Unfortunately, the next time was very close.

Zenith came up beside me with Leo mounted on her. "Come on. You won't have to walk." I guess he read my mind on the whole graceful thing because the next thing he said was, "Hey, its okay if you don't do it perfectly. She's just girly. You don't have to be as graceful as her. I'll forgive you." I smiled and clumsily mounted, and would have fallen off if Leo hadn't caught me.

Once I was up on the saddle and we started moving he said, "You know, she probably didn't have much of a childhood because she was practicing that all day." He was talking about her mounting. " She probably has never made mud pies. Why, I bet she has never danced in the rain either."

"I love to dance in the rain." It's only the truth.

"Yea, me too." He seemed sad. Then he cheered up. "Hey. What does it matter if you can side saddle or not. You'll be ridin' right next to the rest of the boy soon."

"And how do you know? I could be a total cluts at riding a horse." I had a playful stubbornness in my voice.

"As George told me when we were lads, 'You got spunk, kid.' When I asked him why he was callin' me 'Kid' he said he had heard someone in a bar tell him that and he thought it sounded clever." I laughed at that.

The place we were going to wasn't very far away. It was a little cottage with a large field and horse stalls in it. When we knocked on the cottage door, a man, maybe in his fifties, answered. When he saw Leo he said, "Ah, yes, Atreyu, that's you name, is it not?"

"Yes, Mr. Dugal, it's me. Is Peter ready?" The man didn't answer. Instead he started looking Anastasia over.

"You told me you were going to bring a young lady, but I didn't expect such a lovely woman."  
"Actually, Mr. Dugal, this is Gweniver. She's the one who will be ridding Peter." The mans attention turned to me. He looked me over.

"Humph," The man didn't seem to pleased about how I looked. He walked out of the door way and started to the horse stales. "Well, come this way." We all followed.

We all walked the way he was going. I said under my breath hoping the man would hear me, "Well, your not exactly a looker either." But he didn't hear me. _Zut!_ Uh, that's French. It means damn.

We got to the arena (I guess you could call it that.) that was just a plain meadow with short grass and no flowers. On the right side were the horse stales that contained maybe ten or fifteen full-grown horses and a few babies. I got bored while the others were talking to Mr. Dugal, so I slipped away for a few minutes to look at the horses.

I had seen a few before something caught my attention at the very end of the stales. I looked behind me to see if anyone had noticed I was gone, but they all seemed busy talking about something, so I jogged down to the end. When I looked in the stale, I saw a very sickly but beautiful horse that had a black coat with a white mane and tail. And on his forehead rested a white four-pointed star that was longer on the bottom so that it almost reached his nose.

I tried to coax him to come to me, and I think he was about to come to me, but Leo came up from behind me saying, "Ready to meet Peter?" He said it like he was the villain in a movie and he thought he was going to win. I think he change the words around and was (playfully) trying to say 'ready to meet your doom?'.

He tossed my tunic and britches at me. "Not really, but do I have a choice?" I figured George wouldn't let me ride Peter if he was that bad of a horse, Right? I didn't think I would get hurt much.

That was my first mistake. You see, Peter is a wild spirit. A _very_ wild spirit. I don't think that horse has ever been properly broken. I must have fallen off about five times, and he was resisting before I even had a change to saddle him. This horse plainly didn't like women riding him or being around him much at all. I had tried to saddle him three times before I made George do it for me. And Peter was calm for him. (Damn woman hater horse.)

It was the end of the day and I walking Peter to his stale, while George and Leo took advantage of the hay while Mr. Dugal wasn't looking. I was about to get him into his little cage thingy that would keep him from trying to kill women, when he freaked out. He started to rear up on his hind legs. (and stupid me, I was in front of him trying to get that damn stubborn woman hater horse in.) I was holding the reins to try to keep him down, but when that clearly wasn't going to happen, I let go.

The horse kept jumping until he had me cornered against the stall and I couldn't get past him. Then I heard Anastasia's voice trying to coo to Peter. He started to calm down and she stood next to him singing a song. (One thing that isn't perfect about her, thank the gods.) I was astonished. When I got my nerves and stood up, I walked out of the cage first and Anastasia followed. When she had the cage closed I said, "That demon is a frikin woman hater! How did you do that?"

She smiled "I just have a way with horses. I don't really know." I didn't know what to say. Then out of nowhere I hugged her. I think she was a little surprised but she just saved my life and...and hey, where was George and Leo in all this?

My question was answered. Leo came up to me saying, "You okay? What happened?"

"That damn woman hater horse tried to kill me." I was back to being mad at that damn horse. (I will never call that damn horse by its right name. It will be called by either: damn woman hater horse or demon horse, or simply damn horse.)

"So are you okay?" I nodded. Then he began to smile.

"What is so funny?"

"That's what you get for eating my food." I was about to protest when George came up randomly behind us.

"She like to do that," and just walked away muttering, " Damn apple thief."

I turned my gaze back to Leo, "Hey, you put that plate under my nose." I crossed my arms in defiance.

"I was trying to wake you up."

"You don't just put food under my nose and not expect me to want to eat it." I laid down because my bum was hurting too much to sit on it, and Leo followed, still his happy self. We weren't really fighting. It was just a juvenile argument and it meant nothing at all.

Anastasia came to us. Thank God...err, gods, she was blocking the sun. " Well, I must be going. You did a good job today, but I would suggest that you find a better horse to ride on. We wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would we?" She said good-bye and walked away, leaving the damn cursed sun in my eyes. George followed after her asking if she needed him to walk with her but she said she didn't need him, so he returned to us and sat on the opposite side of Leo.  
"I think he likes you?" George looked at me with the smallest hint of a smile.  
"Who?" I was sure he wasn't talking about that demon horse, Peter. But sure enough he did say Peter and I went bizerk.  
"Likes me? Likes me! HA! I don't think that horse likes any woman, save for Anastasia, and you...you!" The second word 'you' was put out in disgust and a sort of demonic way as I scowled at him. "And you," I looked at Leo and pointed my index finger accusingly. "Both of you. You plotted against me. And what for? Because I ate your food? Your all nuts! I could have died and you guys weren't there to save me. Anastasia had to. Where the hell were you. I used to trust my life with you, George. I don't think I can do that anymore, now can I?"

The only thing he said was, "I am not a nut. I am not something to be eaten." George said quite seriously.

I stood up and turned to look at the two sitting men. "You knew that horse hated women. You knew I would be thrown off." I looked at George felling kind of hurt. "Why would you put me on that horse if you knew it would try to hurt me?" He shook his head like he was shaking off a jitter that had crept up his spin. And a moment later, Leo did the same.  
"I'm sorry Gwen. I shouldn't have put you on that horse. I don't know what came over me. I guess I just thought it would be funny. I didn't think you would get such a fright from him." George tried to apologize.  
Leo attempted too. "Yea, I'm sorry too. I knew he would give you a little bit of a dump here and there, but believe me, I never thought he was so out of control. I didn't mean for you to get hurt like you did." I didn't know what he meant, but I didn't care. I was mad. (Funny thing to be mad about, huh. Just to let you know, when I got back to the house, I started my period. I always get moody before my period, so cut me a little slack.)  
Like I said, I was still mad. "Well, you know what? I was frightened and I am extremely sore and I could have gotten hurt or even died." I started to walk off to Gods-Know-Where, then turned around. "And I'll think twice before I go anywhere with you two next time." And stomped off.  
Since I was headed in the direction of the horses, (and I didn't want to look like a fool and let them know I didn't know where I was going) I decided I would try to get the black and white horses attention.  
It was a little easier to get the horse to me this time. I guess he recognized me. When I figured he wasn't a mean horse, I slowly unlocked his cage and slipped myself in (keeping the gate open just incase he turned out to not be as friendly as I thought he was).  
"Hi there, boy." I know, your thinking ' W_hat a freak. She's talking to that sick horse and she doesn't have wild magic.'_ Leave me alone.  
I started to pet his neck. It was the only place I could stroke without feeling his bones. I remembered something my mother had told me about horses. ' Always blow in there nose softly so that they know your sent. They will never forget you after.' Why not? Even if I never saw him again, I did it because I think he needed a friend. It looked like he was being neglected.  
I wrapped my arm round his neck and he pushed me away and started to lick, yes _lick_ my arm. I pulled my arm away to find my arm was bleeding. Not bad, but sort of deep. I must have got it when that damn horse freaked out. Maybe when I fell into a ball (before Anastasia came to save me).  
"Thank you. I didn't know that was there. Thanks." I patted him on the neck.  
"I wouldn't want to befriend that horse, right there." The voice startled both me and the horse. It was Mr. Dugal  
"Why?" I asked.  
"That horse, there, is an unlucky horse."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"'Cuz that horse there has magic in him. Ain't right for a horse of that colors. I bet he was the reason his mother, my best bitch horse, died givin' birth to him. My sales ain't been the same since he's been here?" He looked on to that horse with disgust in his eyes. "But I ain't gunna tell that to the person who's gunna buy him tomarra'. I'll finally be rid of him. And it ain't matter if he's good luck or bad luck where he's goin'."  
I was scared to ask, but I had to. "Wh...where is he going?"  
"Why, he's gunna be food for the kings dogs. They always love a little different food here and there." He gave a little chuckle. An evil little chuckle.  
I was amazed that this man had no problem with killing this animal for no reason at all. "How could you do this?" I asked.  
"It easy when this beast cost you almost everything. And when I was given a chance to get some of the money that that beast cost me, well, it's just not a chance that I could give up." And before I could say anything, anything at all, he just walked away. I think he might have seen George and Leo's horses eating his hay and oats with out pay.  
I looked back to the 'cursed' horse. "He's the one whose been treating you like crap? I'll fix that. You'll see. I'll be back. I won't let him make food out of you, I promise."

I heard George call my name. "Gwen, let's get out of here. We're not welcome anymore."

I wasn't mad anymore. "Coming." I called and gave the horse a last minute hug, and walked away.

When I reached George, I could tell he was upset by the pace he was walking. "What happened?" I asked when we were out of the arena.

"Nothing. Just that old coot doesn't seem to understand that horses get hungry." He smiled at me. It was only a half smile, but I didn't want to upset him more, so I kept quiet.

"Yea," Leo said, happier then George. (He must have thought it was funny.) "He wasn't very happy that our horses ate a whole serving of oats." He snickered. There was a long silence. (and for some reason we didn't ride the horses)

Leo decided to break the silence. "So, Gwen, I guess you not mad anymore."

"No, I guess not." I said whole-heartedly.

"Good." Another pause. "So what were you doing over by those horses?"

"I was, uh, just lookin'."

"Just lookin',eh? Find anything you like?"

"I guess you could say that." I didn't really feel like talking because I was thinking of the black and white horse. I guess Leo felt that vibe.

"Well, I got to get going. I have things to do and people to...well, I'm hungry. I'll catch up with you all later." I was the only one to say bye.

I looked over to George. "Um, George."

"What?" He wasn't really listening, it was just like I was a fly on his back and he was dealing with me.

"Umm..." I was going to try to find out what was wrong, but he wouldn't have heard that. (Selective hearing at times. Yeah.) "Am I going to wear this tunic to town or..." I waited a moment for an answer.

Finally, I got a, "What were you saying?" I motioned at my cloths. "Oh, yes, Uh here." He tossed me my dress and, again I found a tree to change behind.

He was like that the whole way home.

Okay, I know I said I wasn't going to say the name of my friend who was writing stories but she said she wont give my secret away so her name is Leader Of George Cult and one of her stories is about Numair and a " Witness Protection agency". Cut her a little slack on that one. She has a selective memory and for the longest time ( about a year or more) she for got that Numair was a commoner. So yeah. And even though he is the greatest mage in Tortall, give her the benefit of the doubt because she's the author and if it was as simple as killing the person who is attacking him then there would be no story so...yea. And there is another about Thom and Alanna. Yes its another convent story but it has a little bit of a twist. and come on...my story is just another Dropped into Tortall story. so give her a chance, k. There pretty good ...**and short**. Yeah.


	16. The Chase

Chapter Sixteen

I was right in the middle of a brainstorm when I got home. George had been quiet enough for me to think and unfortunately he was so quiet, I didn't want to ask him if he could help me on my mission.  
My mission is to go, tonight after Elenni has gone to sleep, back to Mr. Dugal's stable and steal the horse from him. I will write later. My plan has been activated as of now...  
I'll write later if I'm alive to tell what happened.

As I said, I had a plan and I was going to follow it. Obviously I'm alive and I can't sleep. There is too much adrenaline pumping through my veins, so I'll tell you what happened right now.  
Getting out of the house was easy. I walked out of the front door. ( Yeah, that was hard, huh?) I walked over to Mr. Dugal stables, armed with a kitchen knife just incase I ran into trouble. There was none going there, and I was hoping for it to be the same way back.  
I had to hop a small fence, maybe up to my chest to reach the stables. There was a boy on watch, but he was fast asleep and I started to ponder my magic. If I could make my will power make a candle light, could it put a boy into a deep unawakenable sleep for an hour or less? I was going to try it.  
I did the same as I would to a candle, but changed the thought. _I want this boy in front of me to sleep a deep sleep. I ask you, Goddess, who I know is helping me to grant this favor._ The thought accrued to me that if she was helping me, she was only helping me with things that only do good. _Please, Goddess, I need your aid to help me put this boy to a slumber that will keep him sleeping for an hour at most. That is all I will need so that I can take this horse and take him to safety. I don't know why I care for this beast like I do, but I do and I need your aid, Great Mother._  
I didn't know what to expect, or when I would know if it had worked or not. My questions were answered when the room got darker,( if you could call a stick with cloth around it ablaze light) and all around me I saw stars. Not the shape of a star, but twinkles of light. When the darkness had gone away, the torch light again filled the room, and the boy shifted, some how I knew he was sleeping, thinking nothing of horses or robbers, just his dreams, or of nothing at all.  
I stepped into the stable and jogged to the last stale with the Black and white horse in it. And, sure enough, there he was looking as sick as ever.  
There was a stack of hay in the stale next to him, so grabbed a hand full of it and fed the horse. With in minutes I was scrambling for a saddle. I found a decorative one on the wall and decided it would have to do. I grabbed a blanket and entered the cage to saddle him up.  
Some time during me tightening the saddle, the name Ayden struck a cord in my head. "Ayden. Do you like that name? Ayden?" The horse seemed to nod in agreement by tossing his head. "Ayden it is, then. That is, if we make it out of here alive".

I hadn't though of how to get out. Surly this horse was too sick to jump the fence outside. I would have to... I didn't know yet. I never planed on any of this. What I was doing was a spur of the moment thing and I never thought of anything else. But I couldn't just leave Ayden to be dog chow.  
It pained me to put the bit in his mouth, but I had to. I didn't know how to ride otherwise. I said an apology to Ayden and I led him past the sleeping boy and out of the stable. I clumsily mounted (Did I say that I put my britches on before I left home? Well, I did.) but didn't move the horse. I knew he would make nose when he moved and I didn't want that yet. I was simply on the horse to look around.  
I found what I wanted, but it to would make noise. It was an axe. I was going to chop as much of the fence down as fast as I could and hope Ayden can jump it. Otherwise, well, I didn't want to think of the punishment.  
I set my plan in action. I put Ayden about twenty feet way from the fence and I grabbed the axe. The house was behind me so I would have a little bit of an advantage, but not much.  
I walked up to the fence, asking again for help from the gods. I know I couldn't ask for another miracle from the Goddess, like making the Dugal family sleep, but I asked for strength to chop the fence down and for speed in the sickly horse.  
I raised the axe and began to put all my strength and weight into the first chop. Right before my stroke fell, I thought, _this is crazy. I'll never be able to do this. I'll certainly be decapitated for this._ But my stroke had already fell, and I automatically raised my arms for another chop.  
I could hear dogs starting to bark and Mr. Dugal yelling, "What in the name of the Horse Lords was that?" But I kept going, and going. I put all my fear into my chops. The first beam broke and I kicked it to move it out of the way. That took about ten seconds. I hadn't planed on that.  
I had started on the next beam when I heard the door fly open and hit the wall behind it, followed by, "Who the hell are you? Get outta here before I kill ya." I could hear him start running. He was probably carrying a hatchet or a pitch fork or something farmer-like, but I had no time to really look. He was close and if I was to get to Ayden in time, I had to accept only getting one beam down.  
I ran as fast as I could; like a pack of wolves were after me. (Which, according to Daine and all the documentaries I've watched, wolves are actually kinda friendly, but for dramatics sake...) When I reached Ayden, I mounded as best I could, but I slipped and twisted my ankle, I think. I couldn't feel it much at the time because of the adrenaline rush I was going through, so I saddled again, this time making it into the saddle and kicked the horse into motion.  
I could still hear Mr. Dugal yelling in the background, but everything became like a movie. Everything went into slow motion, sort of. I knew that this horse was too weak to build up enough energy to jump the fence and I didn't even know if he could jump anything at all. I knew I was doomed and it all sunk in. I could see my death already, and I could see the dogs who would eat Ayden grinning at me.  
I laid down my head on the horses neck and said a good-bye to him. Then something magical happened. Okay, maybe not magical, but what ever happened, the horse ran faster.

I pulled my head up just in time to see the front legs of the horse lift off the ground and over the fence. When we landed, I looked back to see an astonished Dugal. I felt relieve, but the fight wasn't over yet. Not only did I see Dugal, but I saw a man on a horse ridding towards the fence about to jump it in pursuit of me. And he had a stronger, faster, better horse then I did.

I stopped looking back and looked strait forward. I was thinking of a way to loose this man in the woods without losing my self. This would prove to be a difficult task.

Ayden was a big help. He actually was. He was faster then I had imagined and I can't believe that Dugal was about to waste his talent. But no matter how fast we rode, or what turns we made, I couldn't get this guy off my back. ( Not to mention I can't ride very well and I was sore and stiff. This probably made it harder for Ayden to move.)

Soon enough, the man was neck and neck with me, and I had to repeatedly duck to avoid his swings at me ( making me put all my trust in Ayden to keep me from falling or running us both into a tree). After about thirty seconds of playing Try To Hit Gwen On The Head, I had a brilliant thought. _Slow down your horse and turn around. _It worked and I was out of the man's grasps, but stupid me, I made Ayden jerk to far to the right and we both fell. My leg just missed being crushed by Ayden's body by inches, but I fell on my already sprained ankle and got the air knocked out of my chest. But I wasn't going to let this pain slow me down much.

I started to crawl to Ayden. ( I think he had the air knocked out of him too, because he just laid on the ground for a moment before he tried to get up.) Unfortunately, Ayden was no Zenith, and he couldn't get up in time to kick my pursuer before he got to me. He jumped off of his horse and right next to me, then rolled over, and on to me. I fought for a few seconds but I was quickly proved the weaker of us. ( I was at a disadvantage. Give me a break. I had a possibly broken ankle and not enough air in my lungs.)

I was pinned down by my chest. But on a turn of events, the man quickly jumped off of me, leaving me to lay alone in the dirt, staring up at the stars, wondering what had just happened. The mans voice came raspy at first, "I'm sorry mistress. I had no idea. Please, leave and forget I ever offended you." I hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about. It was more then just trying to get back a stolen horse, that's for sure.

I tried to speak, but I couldn't make words. I cleared my throat and tried again. "What do you mean, 'offend me'?" I was quickly trying to help Ayden up and mount him so that I could leave with my life.

"Not with that." He grabbed the reins before I could kick Ayden into motion. "This is not your horse. No matter how much you were offended, you can not have this horse." He looked me in the eyes. Even though there was no moon tonight, I could feel his gaze on me. "I won't let go." He had a sternness in his voice.

"Fine, have it your way." I tried to kick Ayden in to motion, but he wouldn't move. "Come on Ayden, _move_." I whispered to him.

"He won't move. He knows me. He trusts me. I'm surprised _you're_ on him." He voice was calm now and I got the full effect of it. It had a worm honey sort of feel, if a sound could be put into a texture.

I was angry with my self now. Scared for my life, sure, but I was very angry. Don't know why really. Maybe I hate to lose. But the next thing I knew, a white light appeared and I could see the mans face, as I'm sure he could see mine. ( I think that was actually the point. For him to be able to see my face.)

He was sort of, well... I don't know. He had black hair and honey eyes with lightning kisses of gold reaching from his pupil outward. He was tall, I guess. Not quiet six feet. He had a nice build. No Leo, but it was nice. He was probably woken by his father, and as a result he only had a sweat stained white chemise and faded black britches on with his black hair rustled just past his shoulder, maybe to the separation of the chest and the arm. I couldn't help but wonder if his hair was just rustled or if it was slightly wavy.

I stopped being distracted and remembered what I was doing when Ayden whinnied. "I'm not going to let you take this horse with out a fight." I said as I hoped down from Ayden, careful of my ankle.

"I think I have already won." He smiled, sort of. (The light was coming from him, to let you know. I guess he has the gift also.) I put my fists up in a block position and adjusted my feet, ready to fight him.

He chuckled. (That made me mad, too. He thought I wasn't a worthy opponent, which I probably wasn't, but it was still insulting.) "Why are you doing this, woman? I will easily dominate you. You don't stand a chance against me."

"Don't I?" I was trying to play mind games. "Besides, I won't see this horse go to waste because your father thinks he's 'bad luck'."

The man dropped his smile when I said that. "First of all, he's not my father. That mans son should have never been born, ever. Secondly, what do you mean, ' go to waste'?"

"I mean, I won't let him sell this horse for food." I dropped my fists, but remained in a fighting stand. "You obviously have a bond with this horse, because I think I do too, and he listened to you instead of me, if that made any sense at all. But that would lead me to believe that you know this horse and, honestly, would you put this horse to his death by keeping him in that stable?"

The man looked troubled. Finally, after a few moments of silence, he looked at me for a brief amount of time, then at Ayden. "You can give this horse a better home?"

"If I can't, I'll find someone who can." I said assuredly. There was another pause.

"Dugal isn't going to be happy with this. It will cost me a few days of food."

I was so happy that this man, who was my enemy a moment ago, was now giving me a Get-Out-Of-Jail-Free card.

"You don't have to. Come to the Dancing Dove. I'll feed you. I'll take it out of my own money if I have to." I went to lean on my other leg and instantly collapsed in pain.

I had forgotten about my ankle. It hurt for a moment, and the man joined me on the ground. I wasn't paying attention to him though, I was looking at my ankle that was sparkling. He didn't seem to notice so much, he just kept asking if I was alright. I finally realized he was talking to me and asked him to help me.

"Why? You are already helping yourself." Then I remembered that when I did magic, I glowed black with white sparkles in the black. I noticed that my magic had gotten a gray color and started to wonder what happened, but realized that the man was helping me.

"There, that should numb it for a while, but I can't guaranty anything." I thanked him.

"By the way, my name is Doyle Dugal." He extended his hand.

"I'm Gwen, Uh, Gweniver Collins. But please call me Gwen." I shook his hand.

"Then Gwen it is."

I started to ponder, "But I thought you said you weren't Dugal's kid. What's with the last name?" ( now that I think of it, it was a stupid idea to give him my real name, but I wasn't thinking right. I was tired and I don't function well when I'm tired.)

"He adopted me. He's the only family I have. I've been here for, jeez, uhh, what, five years."

"We're in the same boat then. But I've only been here a little over a week." That brought on silence. I guess we weren't acquainted enough to say much more.

"So, umm..." I said. "What did you mean by ' offending me' earlier?"

"Never mind." He said quickly.

"No, tell me." I really wanted to know.

His light started to fade. "I, umm, well, I uhh, when I tried to pin you down, I wasn't aware you were a woman and I tried to pin you down by the …chest. My hands kind of..." I wasn't going to make him explain any more.

"Oh, I understand. If it makes you feel better, I didn't know about it until now, so..." I paused. We were sitting in pitch-blackness and the conversation wasn't that trust worthy. Not to mention I am afraid of the dark and noises in the woods weren't very reassuring. At every rustle of leaves in the tree my head would jerk one way, then the other.

His light flared back to life. "Don't tell me your afraid of the dark? A big tough girl like you, ready to take on any man who stands in her way." He was mocking me.

"No I'm not! I just don't know the territory and..."

"And you're afraid of the dark."

"Go away! I have to go home now. You go home too."

"Not a chance. I have to make it seem like I was out for a while looking for you. What about I take you out of the woods?"

"Fine, but only because I'm a nice person." ( And I'm lost, and afraid of the dark...to much T.V.) He gave a little chuckle and helped me mount Ayden. I kicked him into motion with my good leg before Doyle could mount his horse.

When he caught up he said, "So, are you really going to feed me?"

"I have to." I said.

"Well, you don't have to..."

"I am a woman of my word." My voice softened. "Besides, I have to show my gratitude some how." Another pause. "So you know how to use the gift?"

"Yeah, why? And if you want to teach me how to further my gift, forget it. I don't need it." He said it like he had gotten plenty of offers.

"Actually, it's quiet the opposite. I need a teacher. You see, I work with a natural healer and I just realized I have the gift..." He looked over at me with a look that said 'how did you NOT know?' So I just said, "Don't ask. Anyway, I need someone to show me how."

"It looks like you already know how. I mean, I saw you heal yourself earlier."

"That was on accident. I think my gift is different. Please." I said the last like a child, dragging out the -ea sound.

He sighed. "I don't know how I'll pull it off, but sure, why not? But it's only because you said please."

We reached the outskirts of the woods and I knew where we were. We were by Leo house.

"Okay. I know where I am now. Should I be expecting you tomorrow night?"

"Yes." He said gratefully.

"Okay. Bye."

"Take care of that horse!" He called to me.

"I will. Now, go away!" And Ayden and I trotted away.

I did it. I have Ayden. I have my own horse. I _stole_ my own horse, well, kinda. I wonder what Elenni will think when she seen a horse in the back yard? Just to let you know, I tied him up so he wouldn't eat the flowers. Instead, I dug up some carrots and got some apples and fed him those along with a head of lettuce. I hope he will be okay tonight. Okay, I have to get some sleep sooner or later. I'll write tomorrow.

Hey, I forgot that I didn't upload this...sorry. It's just that every time i write a chapter, everything gets blocked together and i have to reread everything and separate the paragraph every time. It gets boring and tiring. So i just uploaded it and would have done it the next day, but i forgot. sorry. And if you had trouble finding my friend it's because i messed up her name. It's LeaderOfGeorgeCult Its all one word. I separated it last time. Bad me Slaps her hand

OOO guess what. I have a new favorite song. It's " You will be my ain true love" From the movie "Cold mountain". It's sad but not at the same time. yea its a good song. go buy it or download it.


	17. The Big Bro I Know, Love And Hate

Chapter Seventeen: The Big Bro I Know, Love and Hate

This morning was interesting…very interesting. The morning went as it should have, like every other day. I helped Elenni make breakfast, needless to say, I was very tired. When we were finished eating and cleaning the dishes, I announced that I was going to get a nap in before I had to go to work. She said she would put the chores off for a few hours because she, too, was tired. She said she thought she kept hearing a horse whinny outside. (Uhhh...)  
I was having a relatively nice nap when I heard a scream followed by a loud whinny. (She found him.) I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes and walked lazily out of my door to see an empty basket and watering can along with a still shocked Elenni.  
"Wh- what is this?" She asked breathy.  
"A horse," my voice was like a child's who had taken a cookie before supper.  
She turned around, almost hesitantly as if she didn't trust the horse to turn her back on it. "I know it's a horse! I meant what is it doing here?" She was angry.  
I knew she was angry, but I also knew that if I told her the whole truth she would understand that it was for a good reason. "Well, I took it from Mr. Dugal's stable because..."  
"You stole from that poor old man? How could you?" She cut me off.  
"But he was going to..."  
"Not another word!" I was going to say something anyway. She knew that and finished the conversation with, "Not one!" As she saw George walk down the hallway.  
"What happened, mother? We could hear you from down the lane. I thought you were..." He looked past Elenni to see Ayden. "Where did that come from?"  
"Ask her! She's the one who stole it from that poor old man, Mr. Dugal." She wasn't quite spitting the words at me, but it kinda hurt still. I thought she would let me explain, but I must have hit a nerve when I said Dugal.  
George looked at me in bewilderment. "You stole that? That? And you got away with it? Wh- why? How?" Was he disappointed that I had done it? I think he was. Yes, he had the look of disappointment in his eyes. Why would he be disappointed? I did a good thing- well, kind of. In his eyes I did.  
"_Will you let me explain_! It's not such a horrible thing that I did if someone would just let me explain!" I lost my cool for a moment, but regained it quickly.  
I looked around at the two; no, it was three now. Anastasia had joined us. "I did it because Dugal was going to kill him because he thought Ayden was unlucky."  
George interrupted, "Whose Ayden?"  
"He is," I jerked my thumb at the horse that was calmer now and looking on at all the people like he knew what we were saying. "He's Ayden." I continued with what I was originally saying, "If I hadn't saved him, he would be dog chow right now."  
"Why, of all horses would you get this sick scrawny one?" Elenni asked, calmer now, I think.  
"Oh, he's not scrawny, I promise. When I rode him last night, he was... outstanding! He never let me fall and he was fast, very fast. He could jump a fence up to here," I held my hand up to my chest to show them how high the fence was. "And above all else, I need him." I looked deep into Elenni's eyes. "I need him like he needs me. We, just, I don't know. Call me a freak but something called us together." I started to elaborate. What I was going to say was based on truth but I had to bring up the guilt bar a notch or two. "Something supernatural happened between us yesterday. Not thing I could give a reason to, and nor could the gods. It just happened."  
Silence fell on us all until an almost silent snicker arose. It was Anastasia. She was trying to hold back laughter, but failing miserably.  
"What's so funny?" George asked.  
"Nothing, nothing at all," She hid her face again, but when she looked at me she burst out into laughing even harder.  
"What, do I have a sign on my forehead that say ' Hey let's all act weird around Gwen today to confuse the hell out of her'?"  
"No, no I was just thinking that that was such a horrible lie. I'm sorry Gwen, but that sounded unreal. You were just making it up, weren't you?" She said it all through laughs.  
George and Elenni were looking at me, obviously not believing me after what Anastasia had said.  
"Fine, so what? Maybe it wasn't that intense but I still have this horse and if I hadn't taken it, he would have been dead and I really did feel that I couldn't let an offer like this be lost." I looked at George. " If you hadn't have been in such a bad mood yesterday, I would have asked you to help me, gods know I could have used it." I caught my breath that I didn't know I had lost.  
George turned his back on all of us, obviously contemplating something. After a moment, he glanced at me and smiled, if that's what you could call it. It was more of a twitch of his mouth. Then he faced his mother.  
"I know just what to do, mother. Let me get this beast out of your way and I'll take care of Gwen, too." He went to walk out of the door. I went outside and he came with Ayden and the saddle I had taken. He didn't ask about it, and neither did Elenni.  
"Gwen, you took this beast, you can carry the reins. Savor it. You won't be carrying the reins much longer." He helped A up and I walked Ayden to where ever we were going.  
After we had left sight of the house, he told me to get on Ayden. I told him my legs would show and he didn't much care so I let them show. (Did I say that I haven't shaved since I got here? Eww. I must find a razor. Maybe I'll ask George for his.) I decided that I didn't care how hot it was, my stockings were going up and that was it, end of story.  
All the people in the town where staring at me for a long time. (Probably because my legs where exposed.) But finally we got to our first destination. It was a little inn in town and we dropped A off there. She was going to stay with one of George's friends while he ' taught me a lesson'.  
Our next destination was only down the lane. It was the black smith. We went in and George greeted him with a friendly hug.  
"Scholar, it's good to see you. Sorry I haven't been by in a while. I've been keeping an embasitor entertained."  
"It's quiet alright, George."  
"Have you met my sister?" George stepped out of the way to show this Scholar who I was.  
"You don't have a sister. What are you trying to pull?" Scholar asked suspiciously.  
"Well, my mother took her in and since, I've found that she could walk the wide steps of my foot prints, if you know what I mean."  
"I know what you mean, but she looks to sweet to be able to be a double-crosser." The man looked me down.  
"Yes," George sighed. "It's always the sweet looking ones that will rob ya blind if yer not careful." George gave a little chuckle. "Come see he newest prize. You'll be amazed by it, I'm sure. I certainly was." He looked at me. "I haven't even heard the whole story yet." He gave me that look that said, ' You will tell me how you did it later.'  
We walked outside, and George showed off Ayden to Scholar. "She's a beauty." Ayden whinnied.  
"It's a he actually, sir." I said.  
"So he is," He looked at me. "And he can carry ya? He looks sick."  
"He is, sir. He was being mistreated and that's why I took him. He hasn't had more then a hand full of hay, a head of lettuce, and a few carrots since last night."

To George, Scholar said, " she might not be as innocent as she looks, but she's got the heart of a woman. Better watch her, or fix that problem or it'll be getting' the both or you in trouble. Women's idea's don't belong out here, if you know what I mean."  
To me, Scholar said, "That's not right. Here, bring him to the side. He can share some of Abigail's hay. She won't mind. She's already fat and happy." George took Ayden's reins and led him to the little stable and a horse, who, I guess, is Abigail.  
When Ayden had started eating George said, "Well, it's been good chatting with you, but we came here on business actually. We need horseshoes for...Ayden? Is that what you call him?" I nodded. "Yea. I've decided that she could keep him, even though I don't know why. It's gunna get me in a hole with my mother." He looked at me. "You're gunna own me big, _sis_." He emphasized the last word.  
I was so happy. I thought for sure that he was going to... not let me keep him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I was so excited.  
He smiled, "You wont be thanking me later."  
"Why? What do you have in mind?" I asked suspiciously.  
"Don't really know yet. I'll find something though. Something horrible. Maybe I'll make you ride Peter again." He started to laugh, but stopped when he saw that I didn't think it was funny at all. "What? I was just- it's just...ohh, I was just kidding."  
Scholar interrupted our little conversation. "Well, I can do this for ya right now, but it will take about an hour."  
"We can handle that. Besides, we need to get a saddle." I was going to tell him I had one, but he looked at me and added, "A real one." I frowned.  
He looked back to Scholar, "We'll be back in an hour or a little more. Before noon, I promise." Scholar just nodded and we walked out the door and on to the main road.  
I broke the silence, "So what's wrong with the saddle I got?" I asked.  
"It's too stiff. You need one that can actually be broken in. That one will be stiff all its life." He paused, then looked at me. I met his gaze and he gave a little chuckle. "Did you take that off of the wall or something. That is a better decoration then a saddle." ( sadly enough, I really did get it off the wall. Hey, it was the only saddle I could find.)  
I blushed, but turned my head like I was looking at a shop or birds or something.  
There was another pause. Once again, I had a question I wanted an answer to. "George," I started.  
"Hmm."  
"At the Dove, do you have the razor that you shave with?"  
"Yep, why?" He looked at me puzzled.  
"I was wondering if I could... borrow it."  
"What do you mean? You don't have a beard to shave." He started to examine my chin.  
I pushed him away lightly. "Stop that." I paused to separate the thoughts. "I was actually wanting it because, where I come from women shave there legs and under arms, and I haven't shaved in over a week. It's rather uncomfortable."  
He still looked puzzled. "Sure… I guess. But when people start saying things about you, don't look to me."  
"Hey, maybe I'll start a trend. I'll have all the womenfolk shaving." I looked at him. I thought I would be funny to tease him. I came real close to him and whispered, "It's actually very attractive."  
He gave me a tsk sound and said, "Come on, we have a saddle to get and I don't have enough money on me."  
"How do you propose we steal a saddle?" I asked with my hands crossed over my chest.  
"Did I say we were going to steal a saddle? No." He looked around. " Here, watch this." He walked ahead of me a little and walked behind what looked like a noble couple. They didn't look like they were having a very good walk. They kept to them selves, never talking to each other or anyone else.  
George loosened the man's purse that was hanging, unwisely, behind him and to the right a little bit. Standing by children witnessed what was happening and thought it was funny, but George held his finger to his lips and the children suppressed there laughter.  
When George had the purse loose enough, he fell behind a little bit to make it look like he walked into a shop. When he emerged from the shop, he had money in his had, and it looked like he was counting it as he quickly walked down the street ' not looking where he was going'. He bumped into the couple, forcing them to come out of their daze and acknowledge the rest of the world.  
I couldn't hear the words, but they were friendly as the man helped George pick up 'his' money, unaware that the noble was helping the rouge collect more money then he originally had. George thanked him I guess for his kindness (Double meaning) and walked back to me.  
"I hope that teaches them to look at the world around them next time. But if it doesn't, I won't be unhappy." We both laughed as well as the street children.  
"Hey," George was playing with the kids. "Didn't I tell you not to watch me while I did this? If you give me away, it'll be my neck. And remember what I told you. Never steal..." I was thinking he was a hypocrite for a moment. The he added, "In front of you mothers or fathers." The children laughed and went their way. Only on little girl remained.  
"Uncle Georgie," ( Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...) "Look what I got." The girl produced a copper coin that wasn't worth much, to tell you the truth. But then again, this child was very small. She was maybe seven or nine. Not ten; ten would be too old.  
"And where did you get that, Gabi?" George asked, looking proud of her.  
"That man," She pointed to the man George had just robbed walking up the street.  
"So that's why his purse was so easy to get into." He paused. "You did good, Gabi." He gave her a little hug.  
She was about to walk away when she looked at me very thoughtfully with her rather ordinary brown eyes. After a moment, after I thought she was stuck in the position that she was in and she would stair at me forever, she finally looked on in amassment.  
"Are you Gweniver?" I nodded. "I've heard of you. You were Christine's friend. She told me that before she..." The girl looked down, thinking the same thing I was...died. "I was her best friend. She always talked about you. It was all she said for three whole days." She held three fingers to emphasize her point.  
"Really?" Tears filled my eyes, but I blinked them away. The girl nodded, and walked away, blinking away tears of her own.  
George watched her walk away, "She's my favorite out of all those little brat's. She's got spunk. I plan on having her as part of my team one day."  
I don't know what it was, but seeing that little girls' face so sad... I just couldn't handle it. My eyes burned with salty tears and I walked to an unoccupied little alley and sat on a hay bail just letting my tears flow, wiping them on my dress.  
George caught up with me and I turned my body so that he wouldn't see me crying.  
"Are you- crying, Gwen?" he asked trying to see my face.  
"No," I sniffed. If I was trying to hide my tears, I was failing miserably.  
"Tell me; what's wrong?"  
"What's wrong? What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong." I was angry with myself again. "I have this gift that could have healed Colby. I was the one those men where after. It should have been me that got caught up with them, not them." I got up and started pacing, holding myself in my own arms.  
George had to stop me. He held me right out in front of him, then pulled me in and held me firmly. Not in a bad way. I was grateful for it, really. I hadn't had any reassurance in a long time. Not just since I got here, but in a very long time. No one has really held me just to comfort me.  
"I could have saved them. I could have given life to at least a son or a friend. But I just wasn't good enough." I sobbed into George's vest.  
He rubbed my hair away from my face and then picked it up and made me look at him. "Look at me. Don't you ever say you're not good enough? I won't have it. Only drunks and gypsies say ' I'm not good enough." I felt a little better, now that he gave me a little jolt. (I don't know why I felt better. Just don't ask. I don't have the answer.)  
"Come on. Dry those wet things off your face before you get all pruned. We have a saddle to buy. We have enough money for really good one." I dried my tears and we walked down the road in silence.  
When we reached the shop to get the saddle, it only took a few minutes before I found the one I wanted. It was all black with a saddlebag and matching reins. We were in and out of there quickly and when we got back, Scholar was just finishing his work on Ayden.  
After he was done, he offered me a brush and we brushed Ayden's coat. (Man, that horse has been neglected. So much fur came off of him.) Then I gave him a quick wash that wasn't so quick and I put his saddle on him. He didn't seem to mind that, but he hated the bit, so I decided to keep it out. I just had a rope tied around his mussel, and that served just as well.  
By the time we were all finished, it was time for me to get myself to work. And yes, I did get to ride Ayden in (with my stockings all the way up).

not much to say about this chapie. Uhh if you didn't need to renew you TP fan license and you passed my quiz late time for knowing who Marek and Ericle and Anci where, then Scholar should be a sinch. He's the blacksmith that _i think_, dies at the end of the last book. puts her arms over her face, sheadling herself from a flame don't flame me if i'm wrong.

Anyway, i'm sick and i'm tied so i'm gunna go to sleep now. Later on.


	18. Another Meeting

Chapter Eighteen: Another Meeting 

Well, when I got to the Dove, everybody was astonished to see Ayden, some thought he was beautiful, but others backed away from him like he was a rabid dog. They must believe that he is bad luck too. Oh, well. It's probably for the best. I don't think he's used to all these people yet.  
Anyway, I put him in the stable out front and told him I would visit every hour or so. I went inside and started looking around for my apron that I couldn't find. (Did I say that I leave my apron at work? It just works better if I leave it there incase I was somewhere and was running late and I couldn't get home in time. M. Tyler told me that. Figures.)  
I searched high and low for it, and when I found it, Sara was wearing it. (Sara is my afternoon hours friend, like Lili is my morning hours friend. I like her, she's funny. She likes to play games even thought she's married and has a kid. She's only about twenty, though. I hope I don't end up like that. Actually, I hope I don't stay here that long. I mean, it's hard to say where I want to be. I want to be with my friends and family, but I like it here too. Oh, well. Whatever happens, will happen.)

Anyway, she took my apron to see how long it would be for me to realize she was wearing it. It took me ten minutes. Anyway, I tried to tell her about Ayden, but she was busy with customers. I got stuck washing dishes for a while with Emma, who is also cool. She always has something to talk about, but that girl can yap your ear off if you're not careful.

When I finally was able to see Ayden it was close to sun down and he was not happy that I left him there alone for that long. But he was eating a lot. So much, in fact, that I had to tell the keeper to stop feeding him because I didn't want him to eat his way to death.

It was about eleven thirty-ish, give or take a little, (some how everyone knows the time. And they use sundials. Who'd have guessed?) when Doyle came.

"You came. I wasn't actually expecting you to come." I said.

"Yea, well, get used to seein' me. I don't get lunch_ or_ dinner for another week." He sighed.

"Harsh."

"Tell me 'bout it." He sat down at a table and laid his head down like he was tired.

"Are you tired?" It was more that I was stating the obvious then asking, but you gotta ask otherwise there is this awkward silence between two people.

"Are you kidding? Dugal has me working my ass off out there. He doubled my chores. Gave me his good-for-nothing son's chores that he hardly ever does anyway!" He looked up at me like he was blaming me. Well, actually, it was my fault, but he let me go.

"Don't look at me like that. You're the one who let me go."

"Yeah, and now I wish I hadn't."

"Oh, well, damage done. Can't change the past."

"Unfortunately, your right."

"I'll go scrap up whatever I can find for you. You came late so there's not much that's warm. I just wish I had a -. Never mind." (I'm not going to confuse these poor people about microwaves.)

"Whatever."

"Whatever, back. You better learn better manners, little boy, or you won't get any food. Let's both remember who's feeding who, here." I said, tilting my head and cocking it to one side with my arms crossed so that it seemed like I really _was_ the older person here.

"Sorry." He said like he where the child, and I, the mother, scolding him for something. I went back, managing to salvage a steak, some potatoes, some mixed greens and a few biscuits. For myself, I got the maids dinner. Basically the same, but it was warm and better tasting. I brought my plate and his out, but when I found him, he was asleep on the table. I thought it would be funny to_ gently_ place the food on the table to wake him up. The next thing anyone heard was a _Slam_ and an _Ahhh_!

"Jeaz woman! What do you think your trying to do here? Give me a heart attack?" He said trying to catch his breath.

"I'm soo sorry," I said sarcastically. "I slipped." I pulled a cheesy smile on my face as I sat down in the chair across from him. He just shook his head and put all his concentration on his plate of food. I watched him shovel his food into his mouth for about three minutes before I decided to get up and get him a_ special spoon_. When I returned (I don't think he noticed that I left) I presented a shovel we had out back.

"Need a bigger spoon?" He looked at me oddly. "I think your fork is to small to satisfy your stomach, so I did you a favor and got you a shovel so that you can get bigger bites in." He choked down what was in his mouth with the glass of water he had.

"You think your real funny, don't you?"

"Well, actually, I don't, but they do." I jerked a thumb at two ladies and Solom who where laughing at the joke I made.

"Whatever. I'm hungry." He started to shovel in the last bit on his plate and asked for a second serving. (Solom is actually kinda cool with him coming and eating the scrapes, but I think its going to come out of my pay. Whatever. I don't use it for anything anyway.)

I finished my plate, and started to wash off the tables, then went to clean dishes. When Emma told me that Doyle wanted to see me, I went out to see what he wanted. He was standing by the door when I came to him.

" I'm going to see some friends right now, do you want to come with?" He asked.

"No. I can't, it's rude. Besides, I don't even know you. You could be trying to kill me for all I know."

"Do I really look like a murder?"

"Do I really look like someone who would steal a horse?" I beat him at his own question.

It was quiet for a moment, then he said, "Well, what if you have the advantage in the race." He looked up from his previous position on the ground.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You could ride your horse."  
"Ayden, and how do you know I have him here?"  
"I saw him in the stable. He got fatter."  
"I fed him. And how would I have the advantage?"  
"I don't have a horse. You could ride Ayden...by the way, good name...and I could walk." I wasn't going to go but then he said, "Besides, I know someone who wants to formally meet you." He knew that would spark my interest… Damn him.  
"Who?" I asked suspiciously. I was still not clear of the death threats.  
"I can't tell you. She told me not to tell you. But she did want me to ask if you believe in reincarnation?" Where had I heard that question before?  
I don't know, but before I had time to think about it, something other than my voice said yes. It sounded, maybe like, like the Goddesses now that I think of it. She did it. She's the one who made me say yes. Anyway, Doyle didn't notice, which I found hard to believe.  
"I can't believe I just said yes." I sighed. "Meet me by Ayden in about ten minutes." I went inside and kept to my cleaning. George went to bed early that night so he was no problem. The problem was getting away so no one suspected anything. It was actually easier then I thought, because five minutes later, Solom said I could go home. (Huh, go figure. She must really want me to meet this person.)  
When I found Doyle with Ayden, he was feeding Ayden some more hay.  
"Don't feed him more. He'll blow up. What are you thinking?" I said as I grabbed the hay that he had in his hand and drooped it on the floor.  
"He's hungry," Doyle said. He bent down to pick up the hay that I had just dropped.  
"He's had enough. He'll eat himself to death. Trust me. He's eaten a lot. He's full, he just don't know it."  
Doyle sighed, then dropped the hay in his hand. "Sorry, old habit. I usually feed him whatever I can. I thought I would have to keep feeding him."  
"Well, he's in good hands, so let me saddle him and you can take me where ever before I fall asleep. I'm tired...I didn't finish my nap today." I quickly saddled Ayden and mounted him. But not before I took some of the hay and stuck it in his saddlebags. Doyle just chuckled at me when I did it.  
We started to head out, and after a few minutes of silence, Doyle broke the silence. "So how long have you been ridding horses?"  
"If you can believe, two days." I looked over at him to see if he believe me or not.  
"Tell the truth. Your to good to have only ridden for two days." ( Not.)  
"I'm serious. I started ridding yesterday on that damn horse, Pepper..." I couldn't remember his name. "Piper...Pippin..."  
"Peter," He never even looked up at me. "He's a woman hater." Then something crossed his face and he looked up at me. "That, that woman ridding Peter was you?" He started to laugh hysterically. That made me _real_ secure about myself.  
When he stopped laughing, he said, "Well, actually, you didn't do that bad. Like I said, he's a woman hater ..."  
"Yea, I know," I started to resituate myself because my bum stated to hurt thinking of the day before.  
That stopped the conversation for a moment but Doyle said, "So this horse must really like you because he seems to love you and it took me at lease a week for him to come to me. But when he did, he warmed up to me real quick. It took a few hands full of hay, but I got him." He paused and looked at me again, then at Ayden like he was pondering something. "But I've never been able to ride him like you are now."  
"What do you mean?" I asked. What I was doing wasn't that hard. I was ridding on top of him.  
"I mean, he's so calm when you ride him. He's always been antsy. With you he's just...calm."  
"Well, there must be some supernatural reason why he's like this, but I don't really care. All I need to know is that he likes me better then you, so there!" I stuck my tongue out at him, then called : Nener nener neener, like a child making fun of someone.  
When I did that, he knew I was playing and he wanted to play too. Unfortunately, the way he played ... well, I didn't know him well enough, and it scared me a bit.  
The first thing I know he's gone, and then he's ridding behind me on Ayden and he has already kicked Ayden into a run before I knew what hit me. I started to scream and wail but no one could hear me. We were already out in the woods.  
He covered my mouth to keep me from screaming, which frightened me more. "Shut up. Shot, you're loud. I think I'm deaf now." I calmed down a little. He let go of me, which was a mistake. I shoved him off the saddle and he fell to the ground. I jumped right next to him and pinned him down with my knee at his throat. Well, that is while he had no breath. After he regained his breath, we started to actually wrestle. Thank god(s) for my uncle that is four years older then me who always wanted to wrestle. I was at least able to hold my own for a bit. Eventually, though, he had me pinned down kicking and screaming.  
"What is your problem, spaz?" I stopped resisting.  
"Like you don't know! Get off of me!" I started to try and push him off.  
"What, I was only playing." He moved off of me.  
I realized that he _was_ really _just playing_ and that he was now laughing.  
"Well, you know what? You scared the crap outta me. That wasn't nice." I resaddled Ayden while Doyle was still on the ground. He gave a quick, loud whistle and stood up.  
"What was that for?" I asked confused.  
"Just wait a moment." He looked around in the pitch-blackness of the forest.  
Yes, pitch blackness, and that made me uncomfortable. You know, the dark. "The least you could do is make some light."  
"You do it." He said, still looking through the trees for something unseen. ( I don't think he was paying attention to me or what I was saying.)

"I can't." He took his gaze off of the forest for a moment to look at me ( so he was paying attention.), then gave another two ear bursting whistles, one right after the other, then turned to me again.  
"Fine," He put his left hand out and said, "you said that you've done magic before, so concentrate on that feel. Concentrate on what it feels like when you light a candle...You have lit a candle before, haven't you?" I nodded. "Good. Now multiply that feeling, by how ever big you want your light to be."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, reach inside yourself and find your magic and put it into your hand. But you have to be able to feel it. If you close your eyes, it might be easier." I did what he said. I closed my eyes and searched for that black pit with white sparkles deep inside myself.  
I searched for a few moment before my mind went dark. Not the dark from the sky, but my mind was flooded with darkness. I didn't understand why it was only dark and not sparkly. I pushed deeper through my mind, and there came a light brighter then the sun, but there was no way I could shield myself, because I was not looking with my eyes.  
I pushed my mind to run itself through the pool of light. It was almost like silk. Liquid silk. Then I grabbed what would be a hand full of the liquid and took it from the depth of my mind and put it in my physical hand. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was producing light, but nothing like Doyle had done. His was like a floating light, mine was more like a white liquid orb incased in a transparent black light. No sparkles. With the light I was producing, I could see Doyle was in aw of what I had done.  
"I've never seen magic do that before. That's interesting."  
"Yeah, just a little." Right after I said that, I heard a ground pounding something. I even felt the ground shake.  
"Avian is here." Doyle said.  
"Who?"  
"Avian. She's a beautiful paint." I didn't understand until Avian was right in front of me. He had called a paint horse. She was mostly a dark chestnut color with a black mane tail and lower legs, with a few black spots on her back.  
Doyle mounted her, bear back and started to trot off. He turned around and told me to follow him. Stupidly, I did.  
"I thought you said you would walk."  
"It's talking to long. Come on. It's only a ten minute ride from here." I just followed. I had no choice. (The goddess was willing me go, I guess. Or it was just bad judgment on account that I was tired.)  
It really was a ten minute ride, but before we reached where we were going, I started to wonder who would be in the middle of the forest. When I thought that, my question was answer by light that was an abrupt break in the black expanse that we had been riding, save for the magic Doyle and I produced.  
When we got closer, I could hear music that was familiar in a way, but I couldn't place it. (I really have to take more naps if I'm gunna keep staying up like this. I can't think straight.) When we finally got to a clearing in the trees, I saw what looked like a party. There where people sitting in a circle playing music by the fire while others danced. There where women making cloth, I think, and children sleeping. I also noticed some wagons. Seven of them.  
Doyle dismounted and I did the same, keeping close to Ayden just incase I needed a quick get away.

Doyle walked to one on the wagons and tied up Avian to a bar like thing sticking off the wagon. He patted her a few times on the stomach, thanked her, and told me to wait a moment. He walked in the colorful ( I studied it for a moment and saw it was very colorful) wagon.  
While he was gone, I looked around at the people who had stopped dancing but the music players where still playing and most of the women where still knitting. It took me a minute to realize that these people where gypsies. Traveling people, as it were. Then those warning words that George side came to mind. The words that said that the rouge didn't communicate with the gypsies. But what was I to do? I was here and I didn't know my way back home.  
Doyle came out and told me tie up Ayden next to Avian and come in to the wagon. I was going to protest and say something like: I have to go home, I'll get in trouble, or I'm tired. I don't want to meet anyone tonight, but something must have shown on my face, because Doyle said, " Don't argue. Just come here and meet her." I really couldn't argue and I didn't want to use the strength I had left to do so.  
When I walked in, it smelled of burnt sage, which, if you've ever smelt it, smells very nice to a person who likes the outdoors. I, for one, do. The wagon, on the inside was as colorful, if not more then the outside. It had colored fabric all over the walls for decoration and a small table covered with food, a bottle of wine, and dirty dishes. Behind the table sat a woman, not old but older then I. Maybe eighteen or twenty. She was looking at Doyle when we entered and I couldn't quiet recall who she was, but when her blue-green and honey eyes settled on me, when I had her full attention, I realized who she was: the gypsy woman who I met at the Dove the other night. The one who reminded me of Dana in so many ways.

She smiled a lazy smile, "So nice to finally meet you. You've been on my mind for a while now. And that you met Frost here is only good fortune." She called Doyle, Frost. That was odd.

"I'm sorry I can't say the same," I didn't want to upset her because I was starting to think, with what she has said, she might be the one behind my assassination attempts. "You must have slipped my mind."

"Well, you haven't slipped mine," She stood up. "My name is Kia." She waited a few moment before saying, "And yours is..."

I would have said a fake name, but Doyle (Frost?) would have known. " Gweniver." The fact that I said my whole name, and didn't give my nickname should have rung a bell in Doyle/Frost's head that I didn't trust Kia and I wanted to leave. He ignored the wanting to leave part, but acknowledged that I needed more trust then just a name to stay here.

"This is an old friend of mine, Gwen. She was the one who saved me when I fell in a lake. She took care of me and finally gave me back to Dugal. She's been my friends ever since."

"Yea," She brushed her hair back with her fingers. "All in a days work. I have to do a good deed every once and a while." They both laughed and I felt like the odd ball out that I was.

She went to pour some more wine into a cup, but didn't have enough to fill the glass, so she sent Doyle out for another bottle. I didn't want to say anything for fear of reveling something about myself, but Kia didn't have much of a problem with talking. "Now that were alone, I have to ask you: Do you remember that question I asked you in the tavern before?"

"The reincarnation one? Yeah, why?" I was suspicious of her. I didn't know what she meant by the question, but I had my fists balled up behind my back just incase she went crazy on me.

"Because you remind me of someone I knew once," she half squinted, and had a hazy look in her eyes, as if trying to remember this person I reminded her so much of. "She looked just like you." She stood up and walked toward me. When she got too close, I backed up. She laughed, "You even have the same reflexes as her." Her laughter faded and looked strait into my eyes. I now realized that with the memories she was thinking about, she also had pain in her eyes. I thought she was going to cry. Then she through her arms around me and hugged me.

I was waiting for the knife in the back, but it never came. For a minutes she stood there hugging me. I even heard what sounded like hushed sobs. When I looked down to see her, I thought I was home again, with Dana hugging me for support. ( Which might I add, hardly ever happens. It's usually the other way around. I remember once I was about to fail a French final because my video tape was ruined, and it was seventy percent of the final. Any who, I had myself composed as I walked across the campus, but when I found her, I dropped my book bag and everything else in my hands and said, "Hold me." I embraced her and let all my tears flow. And she really did hold me. She held me until the bell rang and we where late for class.) That's what I saw when I looked at her; Dana. I immediately threw my arms around her and started to sob myself, not caring if anyone would see me.

We stood there until someone quietly come in. I guess when he saw us he just walked out. When the hug had ended, I was expecting to see Dana, and we would walk to class together or got to lunch, but I didn't. I saw Kia, and we didn't walk anywhere. We stood there, alone, looking at each other wondering why the person in front of us looked like someone else. Well, that's what I was thinking, anyway.

* * *

Yeah, uhh sorry it took a long time but i just wasn't in the mood. And it will probably be a while longer because i'm gunna be gone a few days and i wont be able to start it but yeah. So i hope you enjoyed. I didn't. I feel really bad if i think i might not ever see dana again. Wouldn't you? Just think of your best friend dying or moving to Europe, or the USA depending on where you live. I can't bare the thought. I'll go away before i give you worse thoughts. 


	19. An Interesting Discovery

Chapter Nineteen

An Interesting Discovery

The hug broke and we stood there looking at each other, wordlessly. After a few moments, Kia gave a single nervous laugh.  
"That was odd," She said. I thought the same. I mean, she just ran to me and hugged me. I was going to tell her that, but she tossed her hair back and gave a less nervous laugh then before. "I mean, you just came to me and hugged me. Why did you do that?"  
I was blown away by the statement. "I hugged you? I think it was the other way around." I crossed my arms to show her that I was right.  
"No. You hugged me. And even if I was the one who hugged you, you were the one who was crying like a baby."  
I wasn't going to say that that wasn't true, because it would be a lie, so I decided to say softly, more to my self then to Kia, "I wasn't the only one."

I had turned around to say that so that I wouldn't start thinking of Dana or any of the others from the real world. But, both fortunately, and unfortunately, Doyle had walked in saying, "She's right, you know, Kia. You were blubbering like a baby." Finally, something I could really agree on with him. Most of everything that came out of his mouth started a fight or a battling game. We were never really on the same side of the battlefield. It was more like we were solders that were supposed to be killing each other, but something (Ahem, the Goddess, Ahem) had us on friendly terms. So instead of really fighting, we satisfy the urge by play fighting. And it seemed to be working to my advantage until the next thing that came out of his mouth was, "But Gwen was crying more then you where." He gave me a playfully menacing look.

"Was not," I said simply.

"Was too," He retorted.

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not-uhh," my inner child came out, and I no longer cared how anyone thought of me, even though Kia was watching us like we where a tennis game.

"Uhh-huh,"

I thought that this child like bickering would never end, but then a thought came in my head. "I control your food for the next week." I smiled all to sweetly.

He was silent for a moment. Then, "No. I'll just come here." Damn, my plan hadn't worked. Grr. I was getting very cranky by now and I wanted to leave.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Kia, but I haven't had much sleep lately and I have to go to work tomorrow morning and I'm tired. So I'll just be going."

"Oh, no your not." Doyle said. Have I mentioned by now and with every passing minute he was getting on my nerves?

"Oh, yes I am."

"Fine, go ahead and try. I'll see you in fifteen minutes." He waved me off and went to pour Kia and him a glass of wine.

"What does that mean?" I had the attitude of a spoiled rotten brat.

He mumbled something into the glass of wine that I could not understand, then finished with, "- now go on." I had had it. He was treating me like a child (another thing I hate if I haven't mentioned it yet) and I didn't like it, so I silently stormed out.

I mounted Ayden and rode away. Shortly after the light of the camp dimmed in the background, I realized that I didn't know how to get home, and even more so, the dark was getting to me and I was to tired to make light. I realized what Doyle was talking about when he said I'd be back in fifteen minutes. He knew I wouldn't get very far. Damn him!

I didn't want to prove him right, but I saw no other way out. So I decided that I would at least make his visit short and that's what I was going to try and do.

When I got back to the camp, the band players where gone. Probably to sleep and so where the women and children. I tied Ayden up loosely for a quick get away and walked up to the door of the wagon. I was straightening out my hair and dress before I would make my big entrance and exit.

I slammed open the door and briskly walked to the chair Doyle was sitting in. I grabbed him by the collar, ready to drag him out of his set, but an extra glass of wine caught my eye. And a chair was in front of it. Obviously set out for me, the way Kia was looking at me. I looked at Doyle to see if I could read his eyes, but there was only humor filled in them as he took a sip of a very large glass of wine.

"Cute, but no thanks. I would not be poisoned so easily." But it was tempting. So tempting, in fact, that I grabbed the glass Doyle had in his hand and chugged half of it. When I was finished, and overcome by that jolt of alcohol, I Finished the action of Dragging Doyle out by his collar.

"Ta ta," I saluted Kia, hoping it would annoy her that I was being so rude, but I don't know if it worked because I didn't have time to look back. When I had Doyle outside he flared to life.

"What in the name of the gods was that for?" He ragged.

"TAKE ME HOME!" I yelled. "I'm tired, cranky, and now a possible a little buzzed. If your lucky, I just drank fast enough to get buzzed. If not, then tomorrow will be hell for everyone, including you!" I was already on Ayden, trying to tell Doyle that I wanted to leave. But he didn't mount just yet.

"And how would I suffer if I don't see you tomorrow?" He asked smoothly.

I smiled a sweet-in-a-Chucky kinda way. "I'll find you and hunt you down like a dog. I have the resources." I guess that worked because he streched and hopped on his horse, producing light as we trotted away.

The whole way to town was silent except for a short conversation somewhere in the middle.

"So, would you really hunt me down like a dog?" Doyle asked, looking over at me.

"No, I guess not. Unless you really pissed me off." He looked kinda happy. I thought I would burst his bubble. "You got close. Don't do it again. I get mad pretty easily."

"Okay, but I don't believe you could."

"Really? Well then, go ahead and piss me off and then you'll see." Another question lingered in the back of my mind. "I thought you where tired, anyway. Why did you come here tonight?"

"I wanted a drink, but you drank it all." He scowled at me.

"I only drank half, if not, less." I said, kind of offended.

"No, it was the whole glass. Trust me."

"Nope,"

"Nope, what?" He asked.

"I won't trust you. Not yet. To many things happening right now to be able to trust anyone."

"And what is that."

"Didn't I just say I don't trust you?" I looked over at him.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything. Your lucky I'm feeding you. Be satisfied. Maybe, if I ever get to know you better, but you're a...a...I' don't feel so good." I leaned over and started to dry heaved. I brought my head up to continue riding, but I must have brought my head up to fast because the last thing I remember was wiping saliva off my dress.

When I came to, Doyle was bent over me, looking quite concerned for a moment, I might add. When the moment had passed, his concern was replaced with humor. "Have a little to much to drink, there did ya?"

"Shut up," I tried to push him away, but my strength failed me. I tried to get up, but it failed me there, too. "I'm just going to lie here for a moment. Can you get me some water?"

He didn't much seem to find thing funny anymore. I wonder why. "Where is it?" He asked.

"Right saddle pocket." He got it for me and I drank it down like I hadn't had drank in a day. "That was good, want some?" He nodded and took the canteen from me. He drank as I did and laid somewhat next to me, letting his light fade to barely a glimmer.

"I love looking at the stars," He admitted after a moment of silence.

"Me too. There wonderful out here." We lay there for many moments just staring. Then, "I wonder if I can find the big dipper." I said absent mindedly.

"I've already looked. I can't find it." He said.  
I sat for a moment, not realizing what happen. But when I went through what he just said, I shot up, despite how much effort it took, and so did he.  
"Did you just say you knew about the big dipper?" He asked.  
"Yeah, you know about it? How?"  
"How do you know?"  
"You tell me. You'll think I'm crazy if I tell you how I know." I was sure that's what he would think.  
"Where are you from?" He asked suspiciously, making light around us again.  
"Why?"  
"Answer the question truthfully."  
"Truthfully?"  
"Yes, truthfully."  
"Uhh,... Los Angeles." I said hesitantly.  
"Oh, my God!" He shouted as he stood up and jumped around. "Why, why are you...you said God...not _gods_, God. "Where the hell are you from?"  
"Sacramento!" He yelled still jumping.  
"Stop jumping like a flipping jumping bean and sit down before your brain jumps out of you head." He actually stopped. I gained my thoughts, emotions, everything and took a deep breath. "How did you get here?" I said slowly.  
"I don't know. I actually think I'm dreaming, but I've never dreamt a dream so long. How did you get here?"  
"I fell off my dirt bike, I think, and woke in a meadow." We stood in absolute silence. It was more then my head could take, and I fell back into darkness. Whether I was sleeping or I had passed out, it felt good to close my eyes.

Uhh, yeah, twist, yeah. Yes he is from the real world and to those who are confused Dana Is my best friend and i was to lazy to make up another name so I just named Gwen's Best friend Dana also. Got it. She didn't fall into Tortall.

Uhh...to those who have read The Immortals i have a question. Does anyone remember what color Numairs magic was. Was it just black like i thought or was it black with white sparkeles like dana thought. or was that wrong too and was it black with black sparkles or something? Help! please...


	20. Hay

**Chapter Twenty**

**Hay**

Harsh light woke me along with a kink in my back. _Where am I?_ I remember thinking. When I looked around, I saw hay, and lots of it. And, as if I had asked the question out loud, a voice came out clearly.

"A hay pile," It was Doyle's voice.

"Huh?" I groaned.

"Your in a hay pile. You asked, didn't you?" Okay, maybe I wasn't thinking. Maybe I said it out loud. " It's where I sleep. Well, actually I sleep over there, but it's close enough." He pointed to my right. I wasn't going to bother looking though. It was too bright.

"Come on, sleeping beauty." He called, opening a door or something, letting more cursed light it.

"Yeah, right. Why don't you come over here and kiss me, and maybe I'll call you Prince Charming." I said sarcastically sleepy.

"Man, you have no idea how good it feels to call someone that and have them actually understand what it means." He gave a little laugh.

I had completely forgot that he was from the real world. I immediately shot up. "Holy cow," I screamed. "I forgot! You're from the real world. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Same reason you didn't tell me. I thought you would think I was crazy." He grabbed a pitchfork.

"How did you get here?" I got up and followed him to where ever he was going. Unfortunately it was out into the bright sun.

"I told you. I woke up here." He rolled his eyes. "You must have done a number to yourself last night."

"Last night," I remembered all of a sudden. "Oh, my god! I have to get to work. Hell! What time is it?"

"Breakfast time for the horses. Otherwise, I don't know. I wake up at dawn." He was now piling hay for the horses.

"Where's Ayden!" I was now running my fingers through my greasy, hay filled hair. I looked down and noticed my dress had hay all over it.

"It's okay," He was saying in a soothing voice. "He's hidden. He already got his breakfast."

"I gotta go," I was looking around for something that I wouldn't find. I was just frantically looking around for no reason.

"Hey," Doyle tossed me something. It was a brush. "Brush you hair. You look like something from The Exorcist." He gave a chuckle. "That feels sooo good. You _really_ have no idea." I brushed my hair through, trying to get out all of the hay and knots.

"Take me to Ayden. I have to get to work." I was picking hay off my dress.

"Okay, okay, chill out. Come on. I'll get him for you." He put the pitchfork down and started to walk away. I followed and found Ayden tied to a tree. Doyle saddled him for me while I picked hay off myself. When he was finished I mounted him.

"Thanks for not leaving me in the woods," I was about to ride away, when, "Hey, Doyle."

"What?" He turned.

"I'll come visit later today if I can. Maybe we can ride. You think so?" He looked at me funny. I think he thought I thought (confused yet?) I was making it like a date, so, "Ayden needs a good ride. He hasn't had one yet."

He still looked a little suspiciously at me. "Sure, I need to know a little about the World anyway." He said the world like I would say the real world.

"What ever. If you make it before two, I can get you lunch, probably." I said.

"I'll try, and try is the key word. Don't wait up if I don't come."

"What ever, I have to go. I think I'm late." And with that I rode away as fast as I could keep balance on Ayden.

When I got to town, I tied up Ayden and entered the Dove. I sneaked past Solom, and into the kitchen. I saw Lili holding my apron up, like she knew I was going to be there right then.

"Late?" She asked, even thought she knew the answer.

"How did you know?" I asked surprised she knew.

"Molly saw you when you came in. She kept Solom distracted for you as long as she could." I grabbed my apron and put it on. I started to look around for Molly.

When I found her, she was smiling that you-owe-me look. "Thank you soo much, Molly," (Molly is another maid, if your lost right about know.) I took knowledge of her look. "I owe you."

"Sure do, girly." She smiled. "Now get over there and clean dishes. I hear Solom. Both of you, go!" We sprinted to the sink.

"Does she have super Solom radar, or something?" I asked Lili.

"What's Radar?" She asked me back. (Stupid, stupid, stupid)

"Does she have super hearing when it comes to Solom?"

"I would hope so. She's been working her for over fifteen years." That was a long time.

Later on, as I was finishing a dish, Lili's hand went behind my head and started to pull my hair.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked, kinda mad that she pulled my hair for no good reason.

She produced a peace of hay. "Why do you have hay in you hair?"

"It's a long story. You don't wanna know." I went back to washing, but Lili didn't.

When I looked to see why, I saw her mouth open wide. "What?" I asked.

"Did you..." She seemed at a loss for a certain word. "Did you, you know, with a guy last night?" She looked astonished at me, like she believed it.

"Me? What? No!" I couldn't believe she thought that. "No! I most certainly did not. Not that, anyway."

"But you where with a guy." I couldn't deny it.

"We didn't do anything. Were just friends." She looked doubtfully at me. " Really, if not, less. He really kind of a jerk."

"But you where with a guy, all night."

"I passed out and he doesn't know where I live, so he took me to his place."

She picked another piece of hay out of my hair. "And he lives, where? In a straw house?"

"He was adopted, and he worked with horses." I can't believe I was defending Doyle.

Right then, M. Tyler came up to us. "Dishes not enough work for you, ladies?" We didn't know what to say. Lili was absolutely afraid of her, and I was intimidated by her. "Maybe I should make you ladies work out on the floor. Yes, that's what I'll do. Go on now. Get to work." We hesitated. "NOW!" And we scampered out of the kitchen.

About fifteen minutes later George walked through the door with Anastasia strait for me. When he approached me, he said, "Hey Gwen. Where were you this morning? We went to get you to see if you wanted to ride with us, but mother said she hadn't seen you since yesterday. Where were you?"

I hesitated. "Me, I was..." I rubbed my head like I was in pain so I could make up an excuse. I mean I couldn't say, ' I when with a total stranger to visit some gypsies then I passed out and ended up in his bed.' That just wouldn't work.

"I was at...Lili's house." Lili, who wasn't very far away, heard her name and looked up. "Wasn't I, Lili?"

"What?" She asked, obviously not following my conversation.

I turned my whole body towards her, so I could wink with out George noticing. "Didn't I stay at you house last night?" Wink.

She didn't understand at first, but a second wink made her understand. "Oh. Y-yes. She was."

"You see, I was going to go home when I felt sick so I got off Ayden and started to vomit. It was just by chance that Lili was going home and she found me."

"Are you okay?" George asked, concerned.

"Yes, yeah, I'm fine now."

"What was Lili doing out at that hour?" A asked. What was this, the Spanish Inquisition?

Lili stepped in. (Did I mention I love this kid.) "I was coming home from a friends. She was sick also and I was talking care of here." She said in a very sweet, soft voice and her head down.

Right then George reached behind my head and pulled hay from my hair. I looked over at Lili and she gave me that sorry-I-didn't-see-that-piece look.

"Why do you have straw in you hair?" A asked as George looked at it curiously.

"I was, uhh, playing with Ayden this morning and he thought I would be funny to knock me in a pile of hay." I smiled a fake smile hoping they would eat it up.

"Oh, okay." George said. I guess it worked. "Well, we're hungry. Can we get something to eat over here?" And after that it was normal. Doyle didn't come and at the end of the day, so I decided I would go home first. I needed to clean up anyway.

Well, I got home and gave the same excuse to Elenni that I told George, and that leads me to where I am now. And my wrist hurts.

That's better. Yea, I've learned that simple healing is- well, simple. I just have to reach into the darkness of my mind until I reach the pool of light, then picture myself slathering the liquid light over what hurts. I don't know it works with major wounds but maybe I'll learn one day. But not on myself, I hope. That would-

Sorry about that. Elenni had a customer come in. It was a boy this time. Twelve or thirteen this time. He had a few large gashes on his body.

On the bright side, I got to test the question I asked earlier. The one about me wondering if my thought about if I can use my gift on large wounds like I do on small ones. It worked, bit it was slightly harder. It took me about fifteen-ish minutes to do half of his wounds. But once I got the hang of it, it was pretty easy; well, as easy as it gets any way.

When we where finished, the kid offered us money. Elenni said she didn't want it, but he insisted. He also asked if he could eat a little something. He offered money on this too, and insisted she take it.

He got some leftover food from the previous night, while Elenni and I ate some fruit.

I decided I wanted to talk to Kia today. I don't know why. It's like when you get those bad feeling about going somewhere, but backwards. I wanted to go.

"Um, Mistress Copper," I started to ask. She looked up at me from her previous spot on the wall. "I was talking to a friend that I met the other day, and she said she could teach me how to further my gift. I was wondering if, this after noon, may I go to her house?"

"Where do you know her from?" She asked, absent-mindedly. I think she was pondering about the boy.

"From work." I said, hopping she would say yes.

She did.

Shortly after the conversation, the boy finished his meal and thanked us. After he left, both Elenni and I where curious about the boy. But he did no harm to us, so we figured he was an okay kid. And yes we looked for stolen goods, but there where none that caught the eye.

"Well, I better get going." I finished my second apple and grabbed this journal. I don't know why. It was just sitting there, so I grabbed it. I guess I've gotten attached to you...it...the journal...you know what I mean.

Anyway, I have to get going. I just stopped for a little while under some shade because it's kinda hot today, and Ayden and I needed to get out of the sun.

Hey, I think I see a bread cart. Do you think Doyle will be hungry? Well, I'm going to put you back in the saddlebag and I'm going to make my good brother proud.

Hope I can do it.

**Yes, i know. It's a short chapie. It was a sort of fun chapter to write. Sorry such a short chapter took so long. I've been...preoccupied. And i have writers block kinda. I just don't feel like writing. But i must for the sake of my fans. ok.** (sorry for the BKL) And uhh thank to those of you how told me that Numair's magic is Black with sparklies. I though it was just black. My foult. Sorry for copying Numairs magic. But i can't change it now. Sorry.


	21. WalkIns

Chapter Twenty-One

Walk-ins

With the bread in that last entry, that was fun. And shocking. Okay, I won't to tell you the whole story so I wont ruin the climax.

Like I said, I was going to do my good brother proud and get a piece of bread for Doyle, because I'm a nice person, mind you. So I packed up and figured out a plan. I was going to try and get the bread while the seller was distracted.

So I waited a few moments until a woman came up to him. Luckily for me, she had four children with her and they weren't being very good. This woman was chasing these kids all over. One was on her hip, a pair of twin, a boy and a girl, trying to fight, and a younger boy who had a stick and was hitting the mother on the ankle with it. I went to her, being the _good_ person I am, and offered her a little help.

Now, I know I shouldn't have gotten the kids in on this, but it was fun. I selected two children. The twins. I told the little boy who was, maybe, seven to grab a piece of bread and run as far away as possible when I told him to. I told the girl to do the same, but run in the opposite direction.

Now I know your saying, ' But, Gwen, wouldn't anyone hear you saying this? And wouldn't the children know right from wrong?' Well, in most cases, I would say, ' Yes, they did hear me, and yes, the children know right from wrong.' But, you see, the boy on the mother's hip was so loud and both adults were yelling at the boy hitting her ankle. So, you see, they couldn't have heard me. And as for the right from wrong, when I looked at the twin girl, I saw that she was the little girl who was friends with George. The one that called him 'Uncle Georgie'. When I told her that it was a game and George wanted me to tell her how to play, she told her brother and he went along with it.

The little girl looked at the cart for a few moments deciding which piece to take. Then she looked at me, and nodded to her brother, and they were off. Of course, at the time I was trying to get the younger boy to stop hitting his mother. It was about five or ten seconds before anyone noticed they where gone. When they did, the sales man ran after one, and the mother after the other. I greedily grabbed three loaves and went to mount Ayden.

But I wasn't the only one who wanted the bread. Before I could get on Ayden, the bread from my hands disappeared from my arms. I looked behind me, to see an all-of-a-sudden very large sales man. He was standing over me, looking very angry.

"Thought you would get away with stealin' my bread. I aught to wring your little neck, girl." He bellowed. Then he grabbed me by the color of my shirt and lifted me off the ground. I was trying to get down, and Ayden even tried to nip him, and succeeded, but not very well, because sales keeper's arm shot over my head and punched Ayden right in the nose.

When I realized what had happened, my eyes widened with rage and I kicked and flailed my arms wildly. I think I might have got him in the gut, but he never flinched. I don't even think he felt it, being as he was a fat pig with a belly that looked like all he ever did was drink wine all day. But when he pulled me closser to examine me, the smell of him confermed my suspisions. ( the smell of stail wine and old sweat is possible the worst smell aside from a baby's dipper.) He extended me and was about to raise his hands to hit me, when he flinched and turned.

"What the-"He rubbed the back of his head. I heard something hit the ground, and when he turned a saw it was a small-ish rock. But I couldn't see who had hit him. I only heard words for a little while.

"Have you always been so rude to women?" A male voice asked.

Then the sales man rumbled angrily, "I am to little thieves. Man or woman. What's it to you? She's just a street urchin who's only reason for living it to bother shopkeepers like me."

I thought that was funny. He wasn't a shopkeeper at all. He was a** cart** keeper. So I laughed and blurted, hardly thinking that i had said it at all, "Yeah, right. Your just a dumb cart keeper who drinks all day and smells bad." That was a bad move and I paid for it with a smack in the face. But shortly after the man fell, crushing my arm under him from me trying to keep my self up.

Then I was plucked up from under him, and running. I remembered about Ayden and looked back for him, but instead I was scoped in to his saddle by a man.

I looked at the man and found a set of white, not crooked teeth smiling down at me. Then those teeth and the lips that framed it formed words that said, "I told you he liked me." Meaning Ayden I'm sure because when I pulled my head back to get a better view of the man, it was Doyle.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I asked surprised and kinda pissed off.

He sensed my anger, and got a strait face on. "Hey, we saved you back there."

" Who's 'we'?" I asked, then looked around to see a man walking into a tavern.

" Luka and me. He's one of Kia and mine's friends." He waved good-bye to him. " He's the one who hit that ' cart keeper' on a pressure point. Might I add that that statment wasn't smart of you. Next time I see him, I'll thank him for you."

"I would have been fine on my own. I can take care of my self. I'm sister to—"I was going to say, 'Sister to the great rouge.' But then I remembered we aren't supposed to associate with gypsies. So I shut up. But Doyle didn't- shut up, I mean.

"What? Sister to who. Some great lord?" He leaned in really close to my ear so that no one could hear. "I don't think so. You and I are from the great world of technology."

That stopped my anger and I had to laugh. "You know nothing of technology. You don't even know what a DVD is." I kept laughing.

He looked at me confused. "What the hell is a DVD?"

"Beyond your time." I said. Then I spotted a mud puddle and decided I would cool Doyle down a little bit. Besides, I think we have declared a silent war stating that we need to 'friendly' make each other's lives a horrible as possible. Here was my beginning.

I purposely moved my dress to rustle against his britches to distract him. It worked, because he went to scratch the lower part of his leg. He wasn't that flexible, so he momentarily took his foot out of the stirrups, and I felt it was an opening, and we just happened to be over the mud puddle, soo..... I knocked him off of the horse and strait in to the puddle.

He was in shock for a few moment's when he came back up. (And you know those time when, some how magically, someone that you would have never expected to be there, is actually there. Well it was one of those times.)

I heard clapping come up from behind me. "Well, you've been doing good things lately." It was Leo. (Where has he been lately?)

"Leo. What a surprise. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just got back from a job. What about you? And where did this beauty come from?" Meaning the horse, in sure.

"He's mine," I gave him my proud smile, saying that he wasn't mine at one time.

"I see. And who was that. A mugger mayhap, or a want-to-be assassin?" He laughed at the comment.

"He's actually a ... _buddy_ of mine." I looked down at Doyle to see him still confused on weather he should be mad at me, or laugh at himself for being so stupid.

"I sure hope you don't treat all of you ' buddies' like that." He looked at me questionably.

"Only him," I assured him. But before I could say anymore, Doyle's muddy hands grasped me from the side, and I was thrown into the mud pile.

"How do you like it?" Doyle asked, with an evil grin.

By now, I heard Leo laughing. I was actually embarrassed. "Why you little..." I grabbed Doyle by the arm, dragging him in with me, and started to grapple in the mud.

Moments later, an unsaddled Leo came near, but not to the edge of the mud pool. "Now look at you two grappling like children. I could see a man fighting, but Gwen, a _respectable_ _lady _like you should not be rolling in the mud." He had the tone of annoyance in his voice. I can tell where ever he was these last few days, it didn't go so well and he was kinda mad about it. So, I did what I thought would either piss him off more, or make him really happy. I chucked a mud ball at him.

A moment later, with crowd filled around us, staring, pointing, laughing, gossiping, whatever, Leo was in the pile grappling with us.

The fight went on for a few minutes, all of us laughing and play fighting, until George came up. Leo noticed first, then I, but Doyle didn't understand the rank he had on us, and tried to get me down again, but I kicked him and gave him a look that could kill.

Now, image this picture. Leo on the right, me in the middle, and Doyle on the left, struggling to get up. Leo and I are giving George our full attention, and Doyle clutching his stomach where I kicked him. And we are covered and dripping with mud. Pretty picture, eh?

George, as usually, had Anastasia wrapped around his arm. And she gave a look of utter disgust, particularly at me.

"What, in the name of the gods, is going on here?" George shouted. The crowd dissipated and the three of us felt so alone. After a moment of silence he yelled, "Answer me!"

"George, it was a simple game and-"I started, but George silenced me with a wave of his hand and the same look I gave Doyle just moments ago.

George tried to calm him self, then turned to Leo waiting for an answer. "Well, friend," Leo started. "I was coming to report to you about the..." George nodded, telling Leo that he knew what he was talking about. " When I saw Gwen on her horse. As I came up, I saw this young man in the mud and asked what had happened. Things proceeded and somehow we all got into this fight and ..."

George cut him off. "How could you...Why where you... Can you imagin if..." He took a deep breath then said through his teeth, "I'll deal with you two later. We have things to do. And as for that kid," He pointed at Doyle. "He looks like some sort of gypsies or something..." I had had it by then.

"Now, look here George! I don't bad talk your friends, do I? What gives you the right to talk openly in front of one of mine?" George gave me a look of murder, and my temer dissapated like the crowd had earlier, eccept faster.

"I said I'll deal with you later. And bring that boy. I want to chat with him." And they where off.

We all stood watching him for a moment. Then Leo turned to me and asked, "What happened while I was gone. By the way he was acting, you would think we had killed his mother."

"Well, she's not dead. I promise that. But he wasn't like this when I saw him last." As I said that, I looked over to where Doyle had been so I could apologize, but he wasn't there. Instead, he was briskly walking away.

"Doyle," I screamed. "Get back here! Now!" He flinched and knew he was caught, so he came.

"I know my brother was harsh, but don't leave." I said.

"Yeah, you can't leave." Leo said. "He'll be nice if your there, but if your not, he'll hunt you down. And when he finds you, he wont be so nice. Just stay." Leo looked at me then. "Come on, let's all head over to my place and we'll wash up. I might have something for you to wear. As for Gwen... Well, we'll find you something along the way." His eyes started to light up in good humor, and I knew that the little part of Leo I knew was back. So, we all headed back.

I let Doyle ride Ayden, and I saddled with Leo because Zenith was the stronger of the horses and I thought it would have kind of been a little wrong if I was seen riding with Doyle. Not to mention, I was half scared of what he would do to me. I think he might have gone for some hay next. I wasn't about to chance it.

We where traveling in mostly silence for about ten minutes before Leo got curious. "So, who is this little guy any way?" He asked me. I looked at Doyle to see that he wasn't pleased that he was called little.

"He's a friend," I said simply.

"No, really?" He said, over sarcastically. "I thought he was some random pick pocket who decided to play in the mud with you. Tell me the truth. I know you came here with out a friend in the city, so how did you meet him?" He gave me a serious look.

"Well, you asked me where I got Ayden," A question rose in his eyes, and I knew what it was, so I answered with out being asked to. "Ayden in the horse." I looked over at Ayden and tilted my head towards him. Leo nodded, telling me that he understood, so I continued, "Well, he lives at the horse stales and was sent after me to retrieve Ayden."

Leo broke in, "So, might I ask what his name is? I haven't been able to catch it yet."

Then Doyle rode Ayden closer to Zenith and offered the answer. "Doyle Dugal. That's m'name. May I ask yours?" He said, with a very perky voice.

Well, they seemed on friendly enough terms, I mean, they weren't trying to hack eachother to bits, then bake eachother in pie, and then sell it on the streets and...Sorry, inside joke. Anyways, I wondered for a moment, if Leo would say 'Leo', or 'Atraiou'. But I guess there wasn't enough trust there to give his really name. I don't blame him. The only reason I decided to see him again was because he was from the real world and I think it might be good to have him around, to chat with, you know?

"Anyway, Gwen. Finish your story." Leo insisted.

"Anyway, well, we had a little wrestle and when he realized that I was the best..." I smiled radiantly.

"Hey, I was the one who won that match," Doyle cried.

"Yea, but I remember you jumping off of me quickly, and I got Ayden, didn't I?"

"That wasn't faire. I didn't know you where a woman." Doyle was now distraught. But with him saying that, Leo looked at me, wondering what he meant.

"Don't ask," I said.

"I don't think I will, now."

"But after, Doyle realized that Ayden would be better with me. You see, Ayden was sick and wasn't fed well, and he was going to be dog food, so I saved him." I was proud of my good deed.

"So, you stole him?" Leo asked. Then he smiled. "You little rouge." He shoved me a little. I just smiled.

By then, we where at Leo's house. We tied up our horses and went inside to clean up. I decided that I was going to boil some water so I could take a hot bath, and the boys agreed. None of us where very eager to face George. This gave us a reason to take longer.

While I was making a fire in the kitchen hearth, Leo and Doyle went to find cloths, and I was going to be left in what? My wet, muddy cloths? I didn't think so. So when the fire was lit, I went to Leo's room.

I was shouting even before I entered the room, "If you think I'm going to stay in these cloths, you must be daft. I want a-" I barged through the door, and couldn't finish the sentence. I was... distracted.

When the realization sunk in that I had walked in on two full grown men changing there cloths, and my decency found me, I screeched in embarrassment and ran out the door screaming, "Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" repeatedly. Needless to say, the door was shut behind me, and I went to tend to the fire, quite disturbed. But the veiw wasn't bad......Whhhhaaaaat? Hey, i have hormones like you do, too, okay!

When the men came down, for men is definitely what they are, I couldn't stare at them.

"Where do you keep you water?" I asked Leo hesitently.

They sat down and Leo said, "It's on the side. There are two barrels on a wagon with buckets next to it. Do you need me to help?"

"Y-yes," I stammered. "You and Doyle can do that. I'm going to find something to wear. I feel dirty." I could feel a gaze on me after I said that. I looked up and Doyle had a grin on his face.

"Really," was what came out of Doyle's mouth. "How so?" He gave an evil chuckle. "Where you taken by my...manliness?" He over exaggerated the last word.

I now felt no shame in looking at him because I had a very good comeback to that. Well, as good as I could think of. "Yeah, right. The hunchback of Notre Dame had more manliness then you'll ever have." And I walked away before he could come back with anything. But I still heard a ' What are you two taking about?' from Leo.

When I reached Leo's room, I hadn't the slightest clue as to where to find something to wear. But Leo came through the door. "What where you taking about. The hunchback of whatever?" He asked.

I gave a little laugh on the inside. "He's a hunchback who was raised by an evil man who kept him locked up in a church and had him ring the bells." I didn't feel like elaborating on the cartoon version. That's the only version I know.

"I see. What's a church?" He asked.

I sighed. "A place where people of a different faith then us praise God."

"What gods?" He asked, ignorantly.

"No. Only one god. He is the creator of the heavens and the earth. The father of all. That's what they believe."

"Well, that makes no sense at all. How can that be?"

"I'll tell you what. If you get me something to wear. Something comfortable, I'll tell you some stories about the God." He agreed, and produced a silk nightgown. I put it on, and it was very comfortable.

When I went to the kitchen, the caldron was half full. Leo took the bucket and finished filling the pot. But Doyle seemed a little distracted by something.

When Leo was finished, he went down the hall and brought back a cotton nightgown. "Here, put this on. Our friend is being distracted." He handed it to me, and I realized that the silk gown showed every curve I had. I was embarrassed that I hadn't notice. So I went down the hall and changed.

When I returned, Leo was eating an apple and Doyle was working on a peach. I decided that an apple would be good. I grabbed one, and sat down. I found that Leo was waiting for me to start my stories of God. So, where else was there to start but at Genesis. I told him of the creation on the world, and of Adam and Eve. He thought it was an interesting concept, but didn't quiet believe it. When I was finished, the water was boiling, and the men helped me take water and put it in the tub that was located in the kitchen today. I didn't want to drag the water anywhere so I put it there. Needless to say I was the first in the tub. I just love hot baths. Really, I do.

Leo went after me because I wanted him to get a dress from home, but he was back with in ten minutes. He had a dress other then mine. It had a light blue under dress and a navy blue over dress. He even had matching shoes to go with it.

" Where did you get this one?" I asked, knowing perfectly well where he had gotten it. Well, sort of.

" It was just...there. And I was feeling lazy." I gave him a look like 'yeah, right. Lazy'.

He tossed it at me and said, "Hey, it's not like I was rougin' a horse." He smiled.

"You like that, eh? Pretty good for a newby, huh?"

"I admit. Your good. You little rouge princess. I've never known anyone try and steal a horse that early in their career."

"Don't call me a princess. I don't like it." It was the truth.

"Well, what ever. You sure did make George proud, I'm sure."

"Yeah, but I think his joy just ended. He sure is a crab today. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Me either," Leo said. "I've never seen him like this." That's what scares me. He's known George for a long time. But nonetheless, we have to see him tonight. I'll tell you about it if I live. And I'll make sure I do and ear count. Now I'm going to have dinner. Hope it's good.

Yeah, hi. Uhh, sorry, it's been a while. It will probably be this long between chapters now. I mean, schools next week and i'm going into 10th grade and i'm not going to be as bored as i am now, but i'll try to work on it when ever.

Yeah, don't you just love reading about people walking in on someone. It's funny, untill it happens to you. or worse when someone walks in on you. I don't know about you, but i have that happen more then one. So often now that my friend and i really don't care anymore. Huh. uhh, i feel i should say more, but i don't know what to say. ok...bye


	22. Are We in Trouble?

Chapter twenty-two

Are we in trouble?

Okay, before I get to the George part, (Yes, I do have **both** of my ears) I have to tell you Leo is about twice the size of Doyle now that I see him in his cloths. You know how I said he was in the bath last entry, well Leo gave him some cloths and when he put them on he looked... small. Not really _small_, but he needed a belt to hold the pants up and a roll or two in the sleeves. It was funny.

He tried to steal you from me and read you- Doyle I mean. But even Leo got in on it. (There're becoming friends too fast. It scares me.) They ganged up on me. It was a fight, but when Doyle had a grip on the book, I bit him, so he stopped. Not with out some very vulgar words though.

"Tisk tisk," I scolded him, holding my book close to me to protect you. "Vulgar words make vulgar people." I smiled an innocent smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," He was examining his hand. "But that hurrrrrrrrrrt." He whined. I hate whiners.

"Yeah, it will probably leave a bruise, too." Once again, that smile crept up and me, and I was _sooo_ innocent. **HA!**

"That won't be the only one today," He said under his breath. But both Leo and I heard.

"What do you mean," Leo asked.

"Nothing," he said. "It's nothing. So, are we going to see your... guy or not?" He was trying to change the subject. Wasn't working.

"What do you mean? Tell us." I demanded after a moment of silence. When he looked like he wasn't going to tell I got a good idea. I walked up to him, (not before I put you far away from him) and pulled up a chair next to him. I grabbed his arm and looked at it.

"Wow, look at your arm," I said while I was expecting it.

"What's so 'wow' about it?" He asked suspiciously.

"It looks so yummy," He pulled his arm away protectively. "I'll give you a choice. Either you tell us what you meant, or I make I very big bruise and/or make you bleed. I can do both." I grinned devilishly.

He looked at the spot where I had bit him earlier and I though he wasn't going to tell so I started to clank my teeth together then liked my lips.

He backed away from me a little. "What the hell are you, a vampire? Get away! Don't bite me." I got out of the chair and started walking toward him. And some how out of the corner of my eye I saw Leo looking very confused.

I got him cornered by some very crafty skills that I knew because I knew the kitchen from the last time I was here. I got closer and closer until he finally screamed, "All right, all right, I'll tell you." I backed away satisfied, but I heard, "Damn vampire biting bitch," come from Doyle's mouth. I just gave him a devilish grin of satisfaction.

He sat down again, and I moved my chair away so I could give him his personal space. Leo sat down too.

"Well, I wasn't supposed to leave today." Doyle admited. "Dugal left this afternoon and I thought I would have been home by now, but I obviously can't leave." He glared at me.

"Whaaaaaat?" I asked, sounding very obnoxious. "What did I do?"

"If you hadn't pushed me in the mud, I wouldn't ... ahhhh, never mind. But when Dugal comes home and sees I'm not there, he'll have a whip ready for me."

Sorry, but I thought this was kinda funny. Don't ask me why. "Awww, poow widdle baybee," I said in a baby voice. "Are you afwaid of your step daddy?"

He was perturbed. " No," he defended himself.

Then Leo stepped in, " Why not? Your afraid of your brother." Leo was completely calm...to calm.

"Am not." I tried to defended myself. "And besides, that's completely different." I paused for a moment. "Hey, I like my ears, thank you!" Then I was absently rubbing my ear.

Doyle went on to defend himself. "The only thing I fear is not having a home. Shelter would be nice. It's hard to find a place around here, if you haven't noticed."

"What about Kia?" I asked.

"No room," He said. I looked at him in disbelief. "Besides, some of the guys don't like me." He looked at me, then at his feet. "Don't ask. Just don't."

"Don't think I want to," I really didn't.

There was a moment of silence, then, "Well I have this place, and it's mostly mine. I don't care if you stay here for a while." Leo said with a giving smile. ( At this moment I was thinking ' No') Then he frowned. " But you have to do something. You have to work for your food. No lounging around. I'm serious!" Leo told Doyle.

For a moment Doyle didn't know what to think of it. Then I guess he figured that it would be better here then back at his home. "I'll take it. And trust me, I can do just about anything."

"Noooo!!!!" I screamed. "You can't do that. Why are you two friends? Why? Just one of you at a time is hard. Now I have to deal with both of you... at the same time!"

"Well..." Doyle said. ( Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I set myself up for this. But I wasn't going to go down with out a fight.)

I sighed and leaned over to Leo. "He's especially good with horses." I said. For a moment Doyle took it as a compliment, but then I added, looking straight at Doyle, "He's just a natural tree-hugger."

"Am not!" Doyle tried to defend himself, again.

"You hug... trees?" Leo was soo confused.

I patted him on the head like he was a child. "Don't trouble your little head about out affairs. I'm sure you wont understand."

Leo didn't say anything about it. Instead he stretched and stood up. " Well, little people, I would love to sit here and talk about trees and gods and such nonsence, but I think we must face the tyrant. I think he's a little bit irritable today. Let's not irritate him further by not being where we should be."

" Your right," I added. "Come on Doyle. Come meet my brother."

* * *

When we reached the dove, George was in his usual chair by the unlit hearth. Anastasia was sitting next to him while he was talking to some other people who where part of the rouge. When A saw us, she kindly excused herself and approached us before we could get to George.

" Oh, thank Goddess you got here when you did. A few moments ago he looked like might have gone over the edge. But it seems that Frederic has brought some good news, so maybe he wont be in such a foul mood." She was eyeing Doyle when she started telling us about the good news. I knew somehow that she was waiting for an introduction.

" Uhh, Doyle, this is Anastasia. Anastasia, this is Doyle Dugal." She extended her hand, and for a moment it looked like Doyle didn't know what to do, but he recovered from his loss of manners and kissed her hand. She was satisfied, and led us to George.

We arrived right when his conversation with (obviously) Frederic was finished. His group got up, gave a nod to Leo and me, and left. A sat down next to George, and the three of us were left standing until George asked us to sit down. He did and we obeyed like little obedient dogs.

George was looking at all three of us, one after the other, after the other, then back again. "So I guess the first thing I should address is, who's the kid?" He asked Leo more then me.

I answered though. " He's my friend. His name is Doyle. Doyle this is my brother-"I was cut off.

"I get it, he's Doyle." He seemed annoyed. He looked at Doyle for a few more seconds then asked, " Why can't the boy answer for himself." He looked for a few more seconds, then, "Where have I seen you? In a shop or are you..." He trailed off in thought.

"He's Dugal's adopted. He works in the stables at the Dugal's place." I supplied the information.

"I see," He crossed his arms and relaxed in his chair. "The last time I saw you was, well a few years ago. You where smaller then. You didn't have a shadow on your chin to tend to, then." Doyle just looked down at his feet. They where moving in that nervous way you see people do on T.V. And I noticed everyone, save for George was doing some sort of nervous habit. I was chewing a thumbnail, Anastasia was playing with that stone necklace of hers, and Leo was twiddling his thumbs behind his back.

" Next question," George looked strait at me. "What in the name Kyprioth did you think you where doing rolling around in the mud. Especially you. Someone could have noticed you." (I know I should have been ashamed, but he said Kyprioth.)

Now, I know to Doyle it probably sounded like George was being over controlling, but everyone else knew that he was talking about the assassination attempts on me.

George was about to say more when a man approached A and asked her to dance. She kindly accepted, much to the displeasure of George, as we could all tell, though. When they left, I spoke before he could.

" Really George, I don't understand why your making a big deal out of this. We where just having a little fun." That was going to be the end of my short speech, but George frowned. "You know fun. The thing that makes you go haha and hehe. I had to explain it to this doof here and look at him. He's having fun...Well, was until _you_ interrupted."

" Fun," He snorted the word, then crossed his arms and plopped back in his chair like an aggravated child.

" Yeah, fun. You should try it some time." Then I realized I had the option to try and make him have fun. The odds where like this afternoons. I would either make George happy or I would piss him off.

I figured that he was going to be in a grumpy mood anyway, and it worked earlier today so why not try my odds. I jumped up and grabbed George by the arm, throwing him in to the middle of the open space on the floor. I pushed him over to where A and her man friend where and started to make George dance.

At first he looked at me in displeasure and also like I was crazy, but after I shoved him a few times he finally stated to dance. Leo even got in on the dance with Molly. (You remember Molly, don't you? She's my older friend who I see at night. The one with children. Well, they started dancing and we were all having a good time.)

When the dance was finished, I noticed Doyle hadn't danced and I wondered why. I left George in the care of A and I went over to Doyle.

" Hey, I got us out of a hole," I gloated. "I'm pretty good, huh?"

" About as good at a fly," He wasn't very enthusiastic.

" Come on, come dance." I started to walk away, but turned around when he didn't follow. "Come on!" I demanded, as i stomped my foot. ( How childish.)

" I'd rather not," He said. "I don't like dancing."

" Everyone likes to dance. It's just whether or not you can-"It hit me that he might not be able to dance. "You don't know how to dance." I accused.

" No! I just don't like to."

" Is that so...To bad. Your dancing." When he refused to get out of his chair I sat on his lap and whispered into his ear, "I'll bite." That got him up, I'm satisfied to say.

" Come on, I'll teach you. I just learned this one. It's easy." It was. It was the Maddens Kiss one. It was a really easy step and I taught it to him, or rather Leo taught him, and I just danced. There weren't many people dancing so it was just us basically.

It seemed like George didn't like it when A reached Doyle and danced with him. I noticed this and decided to ask George about it when I reached him.

" Your not having second thoughts, are you?" I asked.

" About what?" He asked, completely confused.

" Your not deciding to switch up girls, are you?"

" What _are_ you talking about?"

" You know, and A for and A. Our dear Anastasia for another good friend of yours. A certain tom-boy, for a little snuddy woman like Anastasia."

" What are you...Oh. Well..." But it was too late. We had to change partners, and I was with Leo now.

" You don't think George has a thing for Anastasia, do you?" I asked him.

" What kind of thing. Like a present or something?" He asked, so ignorantly.

" No I mean, do you think he likes her?"

" Well, I think everybody likes her, and if they don't she's leaving soon anyway and we wont have to see her anymore."

" Nooooooooo, I mean do you think he likes her, like he might want to court her?"

" Oooooohhhhh, I see now. Well, I don't know. He does seem a little more friendlier to her and he hasn't been with any ladies for a while." He seemed to go off into his own little world. "To think of it, he hasn't spent much time with much of anyone latly. The only people he likes to talk with a lot is when squire Alan and Jonny come. But Alan is off in that war, and who knows where Jonny is." He realized he was talking to himself out loud and excused himself. Then the song ended and we all decided that we where all tired.

We took our previous seats, the five of us, including A. George seemed a little happier I'm happy to say, and for some reason he ordered drinks for us all. He even mistacked on getting me an ale. When I was happiliy about to take I nice big gulp of that beautiful brown brew that I have been deprived from for quite some time, ( Yes, I used to drink a little) George realized his mistack and took it away telling Molly to bring me a limonade. So I sat there painfully watching all of them, even A, drinking there ale while I sulked about not having any. I finally gave in and drank the lemonade.

" So are you feeling better, George," I dared to ask.

He took a nice, big swing of his ale and replied, "Much better. Better then this afternoon, anyway." He drank again, finishing the cup and working on what was my cup.

" Oh, really? What happened?" I asked.

" Nothing, really," He sank in his chair a little.

" Don't fool yourself, George," Anastasia broke in, laying her hand on his sholder. "He's been cranky all day. He complainded about Atreyu not being back from Olau, the gypsies being- Owww." She took her hand off his sholder to cup her foot, that had obviously been stepped on by George, because he was the only one who was close enough to do so.

I knew why he had done it. She was about to say some important rouge-ish stuff in front of Doyle. And it took all I had to not look at Doyle when she said something about the gypsies. ( I know George would have known that I knew about them. And that would be bad. I just looked at A like I was concerened.)

"So, boy, how old are you?" George said to try and take his attention off of Anastasia.

"I'm nineteen," He answered, now giving George his attention.

"_Nineteen_," George made the word longer then it should be. Then he started to sit back in his chair and rub his chin. "Well, beg my pardon. I guess I can't call you boy then, can I?" He looked at me. Why was he looking at me?

"So, Gwen, how do you know mister..."

"Doyle," Leo put in.

"Yes. How do you know him?"

"Ayden. He was the man who chased me for him. He willing gave Ayden to me, though, so I'm repaying him by feeding him while his punishment for losing the horse is going on."

He rubbed his chin some more. Then he turned to Leo. "And you?"

"I met him today. We went to my home to clean up and during that time we've been talking and found we have much in common." He had to add one more thing. "He's a good man, sir. Hard worker. I told him that he may stay with me for a time, as it seems he will not have much of a place to stay after tonight."

"Is that so," George said.

Anastasia yawed and stretched. "Well, I don't know about you fine people," She said. "But I'm going to turn in early. I'm tired. Good-night." She said it specifically to George.

"I don't think that's such a bad idea." George agreed. "I might just follow your idea. Sleep is something I haven't had much of latly." He started to get up to follow A up the stairs, when I had to stop him.

"Oh, Brother of mine," I said all to sweetly. "May I have a moment with you?" I walked to him, taking us away from the nightly crowed.

"I would think on what bed you should be sleeping in." I said in a very bitter voice, acting twice my age and ( hopefully) sounding like I've been around the block a few times. "You have sworn yourself to Alanna. I remember a certin library incedent. Remember that you **love** Alanna."

He looked slightly confused. "Who?" He asked. That got me so angry. You have no idea. But he got my point because following that question was my hand, and a nice 'smack' sound behind it. He rubbed his face wondering what that was for.

"Remember Alanna!" I said in a harsh voice. "The girl you love. The one who you said you would always love. How can you forget her? She's unique!"

"oh, Yes, yes, I know who your talking about. And yes I do love her. And no, I wasn't going to Anastasias bed. My own will surfice." The last words where slightly bitter. Then he mumbeled to himself going up the stairs. All I heard was, "Damn sister-girl. Not even blood and she's smacking me around. I'm half her size." Then it got louder so I could here. "She better watch which rouge she smackes around around here. She might end up hurt." After that I couldn't hear.

I went to the table and sat down in George's big chair and grabbed what was left of my glass of ale. "This is mine." I told the boys, protectively. I finished the glass and they where both amazed at how fast I drank it. I was too.

I slammed the cup down and said to the boys, "Well, I don't know about you, but I was going somewhere originally and I intend to get there tonight. Good-bye."

"Where are you going?" Doyle asked.

"If you must know, to see Kia."

"You wont find her where she was. She moved." I sighed.

"Show me the way, please." I said annoyed.

"I guess I can do that." He finished his cup and stood up.

"Where are we going?" Leo asked.

"Some where I think you've never been." I said, not wanting to say Gypsies around the dove. ( To many rouges, you know. Could have gotten bloody.)

* * *

Sorry for the wait people, but i told u it would be hard with school. And i'm getting a lot of homework. I'm kinda mad. and i use my weekends to just chill so it leaves little room for this story. But i worked on this chapter. More to come soon. I hope. Sooner or later... it'll come.


	23. Black Out

Chapter twenty-three

Black Out

Right when I walked out side, no, before that, when I was walking through the nightly crowed to get to the little stable place to get to Ayden, I felt like I got up to fast, when you get dizzy and your vision goes black for a moment, but it went away quickly, so I just let it pass. It happens to me all the time.

I made my way to Ayden. (I couldn't help but notice how much better he looks already. It's only been a few days and he almost looks like a healthy horse. He doesn't even look like he was sick at all; just a little bit on the thin side.) Once again, I grabbed some hay for the road, and a chicken leg on my way out. (Gotta love drunks (the kind that are oblivious to everything) they never notice if you take something.)

I mounted Ayden, and the boys walked. (Leo didn't bring Zenith; he said he wanted the walk so he could be as slow as possible before we got to George, but I wanted to bring Ayden. I don't trust anyone but Scholor with Ayden. I guess I'm a little over protective, but can you blame me?) On our way out I asked Doyle, "Hey man, which way are we goin'?"

"What's today?" He asked.

"Wednesday, I think." I informed him. I have to add that this is the first time I have actually seen Leo just watch us. He didn't give us strange looks (well not many, anyway). He just went along with the program. It's weird seeing him so... I don't even know the word to use. He was just there. Not trying to figure out where we were going, or why Doyle needed to know what day it was. Does that mean he trusts us? If he does, it's not very rouge-like. Much the opposite, wouldn't you think? I can understand him trusting me, kinda, because George trusts me, I think, but that after a half a day, he trusts Doyle. Hummmmmmmmmmm. Sigh.

Anyways, Doyle took us in the general direction of Scholor's house. I thought, since we were headed out to the woods, and the boys didn't have a horse, it might have been unfair of me to bring Ayden. I was going to leave him with Scholor, but it was late and he was most likely sleeping. And besides, if the terrain got bad, I could brag that I had a horse to ride, so I just kept Ayden. Besides, he likes to ride, I think. He never seems upset or gives me sass about leaving.

I'm doing it again, huh. I'm telling you about Ayden like he was a person. And, for some reason, he is to me. Like I've probably told you already, Ayden and I have some weird bond thing.

What I thought was weird was when I went to mount Ayden, he kept sniffing me. And he almost head butted me. It was weird. And when I was walking with the guys, he tried to do the same thing a few times. It was odd.

When we got in to the woods, the guys where talking and laughing about the stupidest things. At first they where laughing about some woman named Kelly. Obviously she's one of the town harlots. I guess there is a whole gaggle of them, or something. I couldn't understand anything else that they said about her.

The next thing I didn't understand. Something about food, and white peacocks... do they even have white peacocks??? And after that Doyle started talking about this T.V. show called The Real World. One of the firsts I think, because he's from like 1999 or something.

I don't know how old this book/ journal/ diary/ whatever else you wanna call it is, or if you even know what a T.V. is. If you don't know, it's basically a box that has something like trapped lightning going through it, which makes pictures show on the glass screen.

There isn't really any way to explain it if you don't know what it is. I'll just tell you it's from mine and Doyle's world. And what I thought was funny is, even though Leo didn't know what a T.V. is, he was still laughing about it. That made me laugh, and I don't know why. But then I had to pull Doyle away because he was going to talk about more things that Leo wouldn't understand.

"Doyle," I tried to get his attention from whatever he thought was so funny. When we met eyes, we started to laugh more. I couldn't get any of us to stop. Then he fell, which consequently made Leo fall to the ground laughing also. I was still standing, being held up by Ayden, I think.

That was when Ayden started to head butt my back. Really hard. Then he bit me. I don't know why he did it, but I stopped laughing and started to feel really scared and I felt I had to get as close to Ayden as possible, for protection. When I got close, he moved me under his chin, and stood tall, seeing something I didn't. I threw my arm around his neck and looked blindly into the darkness.

That's when I remembered I could make light with my magic. I first tried using both my hands to try and make an orb, but the guys where distracting me. I tried again, but I was startled but a sound and Ayden's snort. (He was diffidently seeing something I couldn't.) That's when Ayden shoved himself closer to me. (I hade stepped away so I could concentrate better. Ayden was making me nervous, or scared, or something)

Now, about a million things happened in one second that seemed to go in slow motion. It was like I had all the time in the world to watch what was going on. So read this, then try to picture it all at one time.

The first thing I have to list was that my light was sent through, what looked like, the whole wood. It was that bright. Once that had happened, I noticed that I couldn't hear the boys anymore. Next to me, Ayden reared on his hind legs to ward off something. I looked ahead to see what he was freaking out about, and saw someone that looked like... now that I think about it... no it couldn't have been...

I know it couldn't have been, but he looked like George. But there has to be a lot of people who look like George around here...right?

But the man was advancing on me, but I never got a good look at him because of what happened next. Right then, I felt a trickle of warm, thick something on the back of my neck. I reached around, with the hand that wasn't flaring with liquid light energy, to see what it was. I pulled my hand in front of me to see my hand covered in crimson.

Ayden was now on all four legs, and looked concerned at me. I went to grab him, because, even though my brain didn't tell me I was falling, my body reached for something automatically. That something was Ayden, but I wasn't quick enough, and I just left a smeared crimson hand mark on his shoulder.

For a few moments, I lay still just looking up at the clear night sky. I might note now that the Milky Way isn't there. It was almost overwhelming to think that where I was now has nothing to do with where I was from. But then the sky was covered by Ayden's belly. He was protecting me, I think.

I remember I couldn't move, accept once, when my head fell to one side looking outward at what was man against beast. Almost beauty. Ayden was in front of me, protecting me from the evil's that where after us, like a father would fight away the boogieman in a child's dream.

After the light from me trickled into almost nothing. And so did the sound. I heard nothing except a few random sounds like Ayden's whinny and the clamor of steal on steal. I do remember feeling Ayden fall from the air and on to the ground, and his feet move from one spot on the ground to the other. That's when I became def to anything else.

After what seemed like a millennium, light, the light that is made by fire fueled with wood, came. And, along with it where men and women. A few on horses, but mostly on foot. There must have been a dozen at least. I didn't watch. I felt darkness coming on. But I did see Kia. She was one of the riders. She was beautiful. (I remind you, the darkness was coming on, and it was mostly blurs. Not like when your eyes are watery, not like that at all. Just imagine taking a wet painting or a piece of paper with ink on it, take away most of the light in a room, and dip the paper in water. How the paint or ink runs is what the picture looked like to me, but she was moving. So as she moved, her shadow and cloths melted into the background of the woods. She was wearing black, with silver jewelry, I think. She was like a black ghost. So terrifyingly beautiful. And I thought: that is what the Black God looks like. I know he is a he, but... death could be as beautiful as this.

That's when panic struck me and I had to look away. I looked to the top of a semi-close hill. And just before I was drowning in darkness, I saw what looked like someone looking down at me from the hill. And I was acutely aware of eyes on me. But I didn't care; I was already swimming in the blackness of my unconsciousness.

I had one of those dreams again. But it was broken up between reality and dreams. I was dreaming first about my mother. She was crying again. It was weird to see her crying. Especially when she looks like a tough woman who would be the last person u would ever think would cry. Than my step dad came in and grabbed her shoulder to comfort her. That she got up so he could hold her. It was weird because I haven't seen him hold her like that in a long time.

Than I was being carried by a large man. He was dark. Really dark. He was almost black. Than he told me to sleep, and covered my eyes with one of his hands. I didn't argue, because, frankly, I couldn't. I couldn't speak, let alone move. So I just did what he told me.

The next dream was the next person was my uncle. He wasn't there for long. He just said he was joining the Navy and he wanted to say good-bye before he left for some far off country. Than he left, and Dana and a boy came next to me. But than I woke up again.

This time it was a familiar face. It was Kia. She was giving me some foul concoction. It tasted a little like mud, grape and cherry medicine, and a blended up something from fear factor. She told me she would give me a few more hours to sleep and the "drink" (she called it) (ehhhh, ewww.) would wake me up, and than I would get more. (I can't wait...really...I'm jumping for joy...or is that with discuss, I can't tell the difference.)

When I dreamt, the only thing I saw was Dana leaving my vision. I couldn't move, and couldn't talk. There was no way to make her come back. So I just stayed where I was up staring in to whiteness. Nothing to do. Than the dream turned into a nightmare. I had horrible monsters that I've never seen before jumping out of the white. Than I was trying to move again and found I couldn't. Then I woke up in a cold sweat, but with a strange urge to move around. But I didn't. Leo told me not to.

"I was the same way earlier," Leo told me. "It looks like this fellow over here," pointing to Doyle. "Has built up a liking to it."

I sat up wearily. " You mean he like that foul stuff." I knew he was talking about that drink Kia gave me.

He took a big swig out of his cup. "I like root in it. It's the main ingredient, but its not what makes it tastes bad. That's everything else in it. I just pour a little bit of the juice from the root in my drink and it leaves a tingling sensation. Better than Vodka or brandy, I'll tell you that much." He raised his mug to cheers to me. "Down the hatch." And he drank what was left in his cup. I don't think it was that much because it was gone pretty quickly.

"Eww, can I have glass of water?" I asked. I needed it. My through was so dry.

"Here, you can have mine." Leo offered. I took it and drank greedily.

When it was trickling past my chin and down my chest, Doyle threw me a rag saying, "Wipe your ho-ho's. It's distracting me."

" From what?" I asked.

" From that blue fly above your head." And he looked above me. I looked also, but there was nothing. No fly, nothing blue. Leo was confused, too. I looked back at Doyle, but I don't think this was a joke. He was seriously concentrating at something I couldn't see. He was doing that for five minutes, and we watched him do it. Then I figured it out.

" Oh my- Doyle!" He looked away from nowhere, and strait at me, looking away briefly, than back at me. After a moment I knew my thoughts where true. "Doyle, you are so stoned!"

" Shhhhhh, you'll scare him. Than I'll have to find a new fire breathing, moon walking blue fly. There hard to come by." Then he went back to watching the invisible (or only visible to stoners on roots) fly.

" That root must be the root of the gods." Leo informed me. Then he went on, "It's funny to watch other people. I don't like it. I don't see flies." I looked at him. "What?" I decided I wasn't going to say what I was going to say.

So instead, "What, did you have a bad trip, or something?" I asked.

" I didn't trip. I saw scary images." ( Same thing........)

We watched Doyle a moment more, than Kia came in. I tried to stand, but she pushed me back down, literally, and told me to sit.

" I don't wanna sit. I wanna...I wanna eat. Do you have an food?" I asked, felling rude that I asked so bluntly, but it was necessary.

" There is food on the way. I brought you something to drink." She shoved some sort of animal skin made into a canteen at me.

" It's not what he's drinking, is it?" I indicated at Doyle, who was zoning out.

" I wouldn't touch that stuff. More often then not, it makes people see bad images." I looked at Leo, than remembered the last dream I had. The one with the monsters. She noticed. "Ah, that one has had the pleasure of the gods nightmares." She gave a little chuckle. It was almost evil sounding. "It's just a little watered wine. Drink. It'll make you feel better. Promise." So I did what she said. Then Leo announced that he was going to go do a little personal business, then tugged on his britches. For every guy here, that means he's going to go to the bathroom, and it might be a while. That left me and Kia, and the man who thought that flies could be blue, do the moon walk, and breath fire. So basically, me and Kia.

" I saw you," I said after a few moments of silence.

" Yeah? When? When we came, you where unconscious. Well, most of the time."

It was just than that I noticed that my head was wrapped in cloth. Al lot of it. And so where my armes and my ankle. Then a few wraps around a few area like my hand and small places on my arm. And most of them where bloody. I was wondering why I couldn't feel any pain. Or maybe it could have been a cruel joke to make me think I was hurt. I don't remember getting this hurt. I was also in a long sleeping robe, I think. ( the only thing keeping it together was a few ties sown on it and tied together) "No, I saw some of... whatever happened. I couldn't really figure out what happened. So what did happen?"

" Not quiet sure, really. First I saw you one the ground. You looked like you where unconscious. Your horse, the gifted one was standing over you until one of those men got him down..."

"What happened to Ayden!" I screamed. "What happened? Tell me. Where is he?" I tried to get up, and would have succeeded, but Kia pushed me back down.

" Sit still. The gifted one will be fine. He sleeps with the rest of our beasts. But as for you, you wont be fine if you try and get up like that again." She was scolding me. And she seemed older than she really was for that moment.

" As I was saying, the gifted one fell and you got up. There was a man, he looks familiar, but I wasn't sure if he was a rouge or not. It didn't matter though, his crew where attacking us now, and if they were rouges, than good riddance, I thought. And so where the thoughts of my group, I'm sure." I looked at her to ask why they thought like that, fearful of what the answer would be.

" I don't like rouges. None of us do. They robe us, and... other things. We just don't get along. It's been so since before me, and before my father." A thought occurred to her. "Father! You must meet my father and mother soon. I will let you see them when you can walk. After you eat, maybe." She went back to her original thought. "So, after you got up, you fought a man, and took him down very easily. You seemed to be trying to get to one man, the one who was familiar, and he to you, but there was too many people in you ways to be able to get close to each other. In the end, he and what was left of his men fled in a hurry. And that's when I saw you drop to your knees looking out at nothing. And the scary thing was you didn't fall as a person would, but you stayed on you knees looking outward.

" My men where afraid to touch you for a while. Even after your eyes closed. But Dagon offered to carry you. He does not fear your kind."

" What do you mean my "kind"?" I asked, quite confused. I couldn't figure out what was different from me and her.

" Your 'kind'. Dagoon called you the 'encased by light', I think. But he wouldn't tell me anything else about it. He was mumbling in his own tongue." (By now I was completely confused.)

She continued, "So, we brought you, Frost, and Atreyu back here. You've been sleeping for two days now, and the others woke up this morning."

I moaned. "Man, I've missed two days of work. I hope Solon doesn't mind."

" You call that work? Where is the fun in that job. You run around all day. If you'd ask me, I'd tell you I would never got a job like that. This life suits me well."

" What do you do?"

" Travel, dance, dance, and travel. My mother plays the bow-string," ( A bow-string, I've found out, is the same as a violin.) "and my father does trading. He's the leader here, and for good reason. He's good with people. We are happy to have him."

" Sounds like fun," I said.

" It is. You should try when you feel better." She was starting to get excited about wanting to teach me to dance.

" That's great. I would really like that, but I have a good question. Why was every one afraid of me?"

Kia was suddenly serious again. "You don't know. When you got up to fight, you she'd you cloths like a snake and around you, you burned like a white candle flame. And when you where on your knees, you still glowed, and your eyes where black. Blacker then a moonless night. That's why everyone there feared you."

I was speechless.

" You where the one to make the light in the forest, weren't you?"

" I don't know. I think so."

Kia stood up and looked me up and down. I couldn't tell what was in her eyes. It was a mix of fear, fascination, and joy blended together to make a hug gray-eyed cake.

" I'll get your food. It should be ready." She backed away still looking at me while she talked and walked.

When she left, I drank what was left in the canteen and looked for more. I couldn't find anything. It was than that I realized that I needed to go pee. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. I waited a few minutes, but when Kia didn't come back I decided that I couldn't wait. I slowly stood up and peered out of the curtain door. No one was around, so walked out side and walked as fast as I could with out falling to the closes unoccupied area.

I found a bush to relieve myself in. When I finished, I started to walk back. I reached a wagon, and looked to see if anyone was around. ( I was trying to not be seen because I'm sure my hair was a rats nest. My face probably had enough oil on it to cook a batch of fries. ( Not literally)( sorry for the in sight, but it's true. I have to wash my hair and face every day otherwise they get really oily.) And my robe was very revealing.

As I walked back to the wagon I came from, I turned to look behind me to see if anyone was there. No body. But when I turned back around I ran into someone.

I looked up and saw a very dark, tattooed man. (He was the man I saw when I woke up taking care of me.) He was very tall, and well built. He also wasn't wearing a shirt, and was very sweaty. ( Eww...) ( I looked and he had tattoos on his feet; his stomach that disappeared into his pants; on his arm, and lastly on his face. They looked like tribal tattoos.

When I looked up at his face, he gave a deep grown that came from the back of his throat. I was frozen. I couldn't move. The he picked me up and started walking with me cradled in his arms. I felt so small.

* * *

(Hides herself behind her arms) im sorry im sorry im sorry......i know its been a really really long time and iv actually had this chapter for like 3 weeks now and i was to lazy to put it up. But the good news is that while a was being to lazy to put this up, i wasn't lazy enough to work on another chapter. I think im pretty much finished, i just have to look in over again and add the final touches so im hoping it will be up this weekedn but than again this weekend is halloween and..... and dont kill me, i had a reason for not putting it up last wekk. On Sat. i was at a halloween party and i got so....never mind the public doesnt need to know. It's PG-13...not that bad but ill....nevermind again. ; S ....uhh and then i saw the grudge...aghhh...yeah hope for the next chapter...ppl fight...verbally....but it's funny/scarry.........bye 


	24. It was going fine, untill someone went a...

Chapter Twenty-four

A Little Dancing and A Little Fighting....well, Arguing

The dark man brought me back to the wagon where Kia and Leo where waiting. I don't know where Doyle went. Probably to chase that fly.

" Where did you go?_ How_ did you go?" Kia asked me in astonishment, more than scolded me.

" I had to... _relive myself_. Why, what's so interesting about me leaving?"

" Your ankle," I looked at it. It was bound, and hurt a little i was just noticing, but other than that it seemed fine. "Your ankle was twisted two days ago. How did you get better?"

" She is the Buhkadoo," The dark man said very quietly, than, "The one encased by light. She has healed herself with her never ending fire." ( I hope that sounds as odd to you as it did to me. Poor guy must be a little messed up in the head.)

Kia studied me again. Than she walked up to me and unwrapped a bandage on my arm. Nothing was there, only a little blood spot. She did this with all my bandages, and there was either a little blood spot, a bruise, or nothing at all. When she inspected my ankle there was only a large bruise. Than she removed the bandage on my head. She inspected the back of my head.

" That will be a scare, as well as this one on your back." She took her indext finger and traced over the scare that was, as I later saw, almost the whole length of my back going sideways from my right shoulder to the left. I would have looked than but there where men in the room and I was trying to cover myself as much as I could with a blanket.

" Uhh, do you mind if I can have something a little less revealing like my dress or something?" I asked. Kia went to a chest full of cloths. From it, she grabbed a long white shirt and black baggy pants. With it there was a belt and some black sippers. They all left for a moment while I changed, then came back in.

I felt very comfortable, and I ate all my food, which was very good. Spicy, but good. (The dark man introduced himself as Deign. pronounced: DEE-Gin. I have the urge to call him Dee. It fits him better.) When I was finished, I had a glass of heavily watered wine, and lay down. I was still tired so I wasn't much company.

Kia and Deign left and Leo lay down on a little couch and slept. I wasn't much in the mood to be awake either, so I slept.

When I woke up, there where at least a half a dozen different wild flower next to the bed. A couple I recognized, and others I didn't. There was even a loaf of bread.

I grabbed the bread and smelled it. It wasn't the ordinary piece of bread. It had onions and a little garlic, and many other herbs in it that smelled so delicious, that I grabbed it and took it out of the wagon with me. ( Leo wasn't on the couch anymore.)

It looked to be about five-ish. I wandered a little bit. I got a few odd looks, but they where from some of the old women. Everyone else was too interested in what they were doing, or they nicly said hello to me. Some even said it in a different language that I recognized from people coming in to the Dove. It means hello, I've learned.

As I walked, I ate some of the bread. I saw Doyle and went to him. He was doing something specific. He was in a hurry to find something. But it wasn't anything bad. He had a menacing look in his face. " Hey, what's up?" I asked him.

" Just the person I was looking for. Come with me." He eyes my bread. The he just grabbed some and stuffed his face with it. With a mouth full of bread he said, "Man, I sure do love Giffas bread. She always makes the best." Then I followed him to where ever he was taking me.

While we where walking to where ever we were going, we'd passed by someone and Doyle would introduce me to them. Most where somewhat older men playing instruments or old women sewing and weaving, or cooking. I was beginning to wonder where every one my age and all the children where. My question was answered, though.

As we walked past a wagon, and into a clearing, I saw Kia with some women and men around my age, along with other people of other various ages. I also found that all the children where gathering around to be told a story before dinner. That's where the rest of the men where, they where our getting some meat for dinner.

Kia walked up to me. "Have a nice nap?" She asked me casually. I just nodded. "Well, since your feeling better, do you wanna learn how to have a little fun?"

" What do I have to do?" I asked skeptically.

" Go on," Doyle urged me. "It's fun, trust me." So I followed Kia. She introduced me everyone that was there, including Giffa. She was the old story teller. She wasn't much to look at, but she had a kind heart, so I thanked her for the bread and she winked at me.

Once I met everyone, one girl, whose name I forget, took me and a few men who started a song on a bunch of instruments. It was a very interesting song. It was the same song that they played when they where at the Dove. She told me to watch how she danced. (Yes, they where going to teach me how to dance.) It was an interesting dance, well the beginning of it. I have to learn the last part another day.

The reason we stopped dancing was because the men had come with the meat. One particularly large, not fat but musically man, with dark brown hair and a few various braids and with tan skin most, not all, but most, of the people in the tribe have, if that's what you want to call these people, and he had a huge deer with magnificent antlers. He was introduced as Bal, Kia's father.

When the men came home, their women greeted them, and then I met Kia's mother, Mirra, a lovely thin woman with long raven hair and high cheek bones that frame her eyes. No wonder Kia was so fair skinned. I could now see that Kia's features reflected her parents perfectly.

From her father, she was given the muscle that would keep her safe, and her brown hair that would be the envy of any hair model in L.A. And from her mother, she was gifted with the high cheekbones that framed her blue-but-mostly-green eyes, and her elegance that allowed her to carry the muscular body her father gave her. ( I was envious that I didn't have the same parents, but than again I'm starting to think I don't really know who my parents really are.)

Anyway, Bal who, after receiving the information that I didn't know how to skin a hide from an animal, promptly educated me with the deer he had caught. I don't think I did that bad, but, unfortunately I have to report that Doyle was finished with the deer he helped skin way before bal and I were.

Leo seemed kind of outcaste, but Kia and Doyle where almost always keeping him company. And when we finally ate, we all ( Kia, me, Doyle, Bal, Mirra, and Leo) dinned together.

While we had dinner and wine (Oh, sweet blissful wine that I can actually taste and drink with out having someone take it away or have it heavily watered, how I have missed you.) many things where asked of me. Where I lived, what I did for a living, how old I was, if I was married, if I liked the food, how many bottles of wine I would drink before the end of the night ( I only went through one... with in twnty minutes.....). Not much was asked of Leo. He was mostly quiet. But when he was asked a question, it was devastating.

It went like this:

" So, Atryeu, that's an interesting name. I don't think I have ever heard that name." Bal questioned after many cups of ale.

" Well," Leo started. "It is actually a name from some companions of mine."

" Really, what sort of companions? Do they work, or are they filthylittle rogues? It's sounds like a rogues name."

I could see a little bit of rage in Leo's eyes, not much, but just a spark. He, too, has been drinking tonight. But he kept his cool, he didn't say anything. Instead, Bal went on to bag on the rogues.

" Those scoundrels, always out for anything they can get their filthy, grubby hands on. Filthy slobs..." He trailed of into his cup of ale.

Now, remember me the (also) drunk one, more or less, wanted to know what Bal had against rogues.

" Umm, Bal, sir, so why is it that you think so lowly of the rogues?" I asked.

" Well, my dear, it started with my great papa. He and the Rogue rogue where best of friends, side by side companions. One day they happened to stumble upon a chest full of gold and jewels. They decided that they would split the gold in half, seeing as it was only fair. Than, one day, the rogue and his rogue-ish buddies got together. They decided that they earned it because of some reason or another, or so they say. I think they were just greedy scoundrals. Anyways, they took all my papa's gold, and never returned. That's why you never trust a rogue. They will robe you blind of anything they can get your hands on, even you innocence my dear child, so watch out for them." His eyes flickered to Leo's and held them their, accusation filling his eyes.

I guess Leo wasn't going to tolerate these accusations. He stood up, both hands on the table to lean on the table and looked down at Bal. "Are you accusing me, _sir_, of wanting to thieve this poor child's innocence from her?" Leo pointed at me. Bal just stared in that way that basically said, ' What else do you think I was trying to say?'

" I assure you** sir,** if I where committing my time to rouging, I would not have been here, nor would some of your belongings. And I have heard that story more than once, and maybe there was more fault that lied on your peoples heads than the rogues. Maybe it was your Great "Papa's" fault for loosing all that gold, or maybe he didn't loss it, maybe he just said that because he was a terrible drunk who beet his wife and children, and lied consistently to make himself look like a civil man. And maybe his traits have been passed through your line, no offence to anyone else here, especially to Kia and her mother for taking care of me and Gwen. Thank you good mistresses, but I think I have over stayed my welcome. Good-bye!" I think I might have turned into a physical fight where it not for Doyle and the other men who held Bal back. But they almost couldn't keep a hold of the huge men. He actually broke free for a moment before more men and women through themselves on him. But you could tell that soon he would be free and would come strait for Leo.

At this moment I didn't know what to do. I looked for Doyle's advice but he was busy holding back Bal. Than Kia and her mother ran to me.

Kia spoke first. "Gwen go, help him. He wont get out of the woods alone! It's not safe! Hurry! And come back in two days so I may see that you made it out safely! Run! To you horse. Go!"

I was about to run to get you and Ayden when, "wait!" Mirra called. She ran to me. "Take this." She closed her eyes and whispered some sort of spell. "Now go, you will be safe. Keep the rogue near you, or he will not live." I didn't know what to think about any of this, but I did as I was told. I grabbed you and Ayden. I didn't even saddle him, nor did I grab my dress or shoes. I rode hard out of the woods.

I used my gift to create light. I found him with in a few minutes, but he looked like he was be chased by something. When he saw me he told me to run away, but I figured I was safe bacause of what Mirra told me, so I rode to him. I didn't know if what I was going to do would actually work, but I was going to try. I rode to him, and I reached out my hand, and he grabbed it, and somehow actually managed to get on Ayden behind me. But right than.........I don't really know how to describe it, but something like the scariest creature you could think of popped out of nowhere like a black and white, ghost-like blur, but was gone in a heartbeat. But I rode like I had never rode before. I didn't even know where I was, but Ayden did so I let him lead the way and soon we where at Leo's house, a little more calm then before.

We both dismounted, not knowing what to say. I tied up Ayden and gave him some hay and water. He was happy, though thirstily. I went inside and Leo was changing his shirt. His back looked like it was burned, but it was rapidly going away. I was amazed at what I saw. But I was also tired and scared. I might have been halusinating. I went to the bed and grabbed the blanket and threw it over my entire body, including my head. (That's kinda what I do when I get scared) When it didn't help to get the monster out of my head, I sat up. Leo had already lit a few candles. I found some more on the wall and lit them with my gift.

Leo was sitting in his chair, staring blankly at the wall.

" You don't believe you're a filthy good for nothin' do you?" I think I startled him a little.

He looked away from space and at me. "No," he forced a smile.

I waited a minute for something else, and when it didn't come I said, "You don't always have to be strong you know. Everyone has emotions other than joy and happiness. Even you. I know something's wrong. What is it? And don't say your fine. I'm not blind. Maybe a little stupid, a little ignorant possibly, but blind I'm not."

He gave a little crake of a smile, a real one. "I don't care that he doesn't like rogues. It's not that, it's just... never mind, it's nothing, really."

" Liar," I accused. Than in a more friendly voice I said, "Come one, I wont tell anyone. Let it out. Let someone in. Even if it's just a crake, it feels better to tell someone, I know."

He hesitated. "I , uhh, I ..." I gave him that look that said I wanted the truth. "Fine" he stood up and started to pace around the room. "It's just that my father would call me good for nothing. I was always his second son." I gave him the confused look. He came to sit next to me. "I had a brother. His name was Samuel. He was always earning money for my father and being so... **Perfect**! I was never as good as Sam, ever. Nothing I would do could amount to what he did. And it's just that, my father was always like Bal. To everyone else he seemed to be perfect. Funny, smart, loving. The perfect leader. And I'm not saying that Bal isn't a good guy, I think he is. But he knows I'm 'in the business' and he has a grudge. But the way he said it. The way he looked at me, the way he spit ale at me, and accusing me of wanting to do harm to you... it scared me." After a few seconds of silence..." He was my father to me all over again."

" You don't have to be scared. They where just words, and your away from your father. He'll never torment you agai-"

" But he does. Every day I don't see my mother is when his voice echoes in my head: your stupid, you'll never be as good at you brother, no woman will ever love you, your nothing, you'll have to rape so child for sex then you'll have a bastard child like your mother by ..." He stopped talking to wiped a tear from his face. "You see, Bal accused me of the same thing my father accused me of."

" It's okay, it's-"I started but I was cut off.

" **No! It's not okay.** You don't understand." He looked at me.

" What? What don't I understand? I don't get it. Don't look at me like I should know! Please..."

His voice got quiet, I almost couldn't understand him, but he said, " You don't understand... that that's what I want!"

" What do you mean. You want... what?"

" You!!" He got up and walked across the room. I just sat there. I never thought of Leo as anything else than the hunky friend of George. Now, everything was just spilled out.

He paced across the floor again. When my senses returned, I didn't know what to do. Than I remembered a piece of advice that a friend gave me. ' Most everything can be solved or prevented by a huge.' What did I have to lose.

I stood up, walked to Leo and hugged him. It was awkward. I don't think he has been hugged in a while. He couldn't figure out what to do. After a few minutes of Leo, yes Leo! was crying on my shoulder, I broke the hug. I took my sleeve and whipped some of the tears from his face like a mother would do. After we just look at each other. (Not in a passionate kind of way, if you can imagine that, but that's how it happened.)

Finally I said, "You know, it's okay."

" For what," He asked. Than I kissed him. It wasn't a sloppy kiss or anything. It was a friendship kiss with a hint of passion, because part of me wanted to kiss him. Wanted him to hold me. Wanted him to... (nevermind, i'm old and dead now most likly so i wont fill your mind with the details.) I started to cry than. I don't know why, but we both went to sleep after that. We both faced the right wall, but I allowed Leo to hold me, because like I said, there was a part of me that wanted him. This was my way of compromising.

* * *

I did it. I got this chapter up thins weekend. YEEE-hawww! Uhh, about this chapter... yeah, not much to say... don't worry, i'm confused to. Like, i get it, but i don't so don't ask, and to Pinky i think that's who.... im sorry to ruin your fun or anyone elses, but our beloved ALanna will not be in this part of the story. In the next part, i already have it planed out kinda like a second book, story, thing. Sorry....uhhh Happy Halloween!


	25. Banishment

Yeah, alot has happened. I have had to do christmas shopping, and i have a new boyfriend, and all my sophomore research crap i have had, it's been hard. But its here, with out further adu....

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

Banishment

When I woke up, Leo was gone. There was breakfast on the table next to the bed. I ate it while I walked around calling Leo's name all thought the house. He wasn't home, I found because Zenith wasn't in her little stale thing. It wasn't until I had finished my breakfast, washed the dishes and went to the bedroom to find a summer yellow under dress with an orange overdress and a note attached to it. This is what the note said:

Dear Gwen,

I hope you like the dress. I got it for you this morning seeing as you probably can't wear gypsy cloths into the Dove. No, I didn't steal it, I bought it. I wasn't in the mood this morning to deal with it. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. I just… never mind.

Your acquaintance,

Leo

Hey, take care of yourself for me okay. And take care of that kid. He's quite the character and I think he can take care of himself, but I fear he will make the wrong move someday. Just help him, he has issues, I can tell. No one does the God's root without having issues behind it. Besides you're good at taking care of people. Watch over everybody while I'm gone. And watch that magic of yours. Don't poke an eye out with it or anything.

It was weird. I wonder where he went. Well, what ever, I have to find George. Yeah I woke up this morning, so I wrote all this down. Hope to write to you later. Bye.

It's so horrible! Everything has happened so quickly, and I don't know what they're talking about. You see, I went to the Dove to find George after a long ride ( I was writing for a long time this morning, and in the afternoon I took Ayden out for a ride and it was dark before I got to the inn) and when I walked in almost everyone was glaring at me. I didn't know what was happening. I found George with Anastasia in his usually chair. I walked up to him and started to ask him what was wrong with this night's crowd when he gave me a look of disgust. ME, he looked at ME that way.

" What are you doing here," He asked as he stood up, pushing Anastasia behind him.

" We were attacked by some barbarians in the wood a few days ago, Le- Atreyu, Doyle and I were unconscious until today and I wanted to tell you about it." I was interrupted by shouts in the crowd. Disturbing shout.

" Liar," A woman called out.

" Murderer," a man I recognized from the rogue hissed.

I looked down at the man who called me a murderer. " What are you talking…" He shot up and clasped one hand around my mouth and the other grabbed my arm behind me, pulling it up, hard.

" Shud'dup," he snapped. " Go ahead, Majesty." He said to George.

" How could you? I thought you where…" He looked around the room at the part of the crowd that wasn't part of the rogue. " In my room. You, you, you, you, and Anastasia, follow me up and join us."

As I was forced up the stairs, the last to come with the man still holding me tight, I felt like Marie Antoinette or one of them ascending the stair to the Guillotine. The one problem was that she had known why she was being sentenced to death. I didn't, and still don't.

A few of the lamps and candles were lit. My hands and feet were bound painfully tight, and my mouth gagged with a peace of cloth on command of George.

George dismissed a few men leaving me, the man who called me a murderer, Anastasia, and George in the semi-lit room.

George paced a few times back and forth, than stopped in front of me. " I thought you were my friend, my sister." I went to say that I was, but it came out as mumbles with the gag in my mouth. " Shut up. I don't want to hear the words of a traitor, even if they are gagged muffles." He started pacing again. " No, you were never my friend, were you? A spy sent from the dessert, perhaps. But you're worse than a spy. You were sent to kill my men and me, weren't you. Wanting my thrown, wanting…" He looked at my captor.

" Greg, friend, with all my respect, leave." He walked him out, then said to everyone at the door, " Leave, back downstairs and if I catch you listening to my conversation, I'll have your ears, both of them, in my collection so you may never hear a word ever again, your tongues so you may never utter a word you hear now, and your hands so you may never write it out. If I ever catch word that you heard, I'll kill you and who ever you told."

I saw the fear in the men's eyes at they heard this, then George shut the door. " As I was saying, your only hear to kill me and take my thrown. Than you would have killed Jon and Alanna. Your probably sided with the Duke, aren't you. Of course you are. The only way you could have pulled this off was to be a great sorceress, or have a mage behind you. You are nothing but a deceptive little rat." He brought out a very shinny, expensive looking blade.

He put it to my throat. I could see the blood in his veins in his hand and neck pulse. His breathing quickened to an anger filled pant. " I should kill you. Everything about me tells me you should die right now, and that I should spill your blood right here and fill a jar with it, while your alive. Than, slowly watch the blood drain from your body, until the dark god takes you for all time. Well, every part, except Anastasia has persuaded me otherwise. She tells me she has seen this spell before. You are probably a puppet of Rodger. This seemed reasonable. But she told me the spell it irreversible by anything I could provide. Fortunately, she knows an herb that will drain the spell."

By now I was feeling better, I thought I was saved. Frankly by now, I didn't know what I did, but maybe it _was_ Rodger who did this, what ever _this_ was. But at least I would be cured.

But than this was said, " But she also tells me that the spell can't make you kill anyone as you did. No, killed wouldn't be the right word. It would be massacred." I looked at him in a very shocked, unknowing way. " Don't play stupid with me. You know what I'm talking about. Three nights ago, you and your gypsy gang," he spat at the thought of gypsies, " found a group of me and my men and massacred them all. I remember it all so clearly, every last detail. You came at me on that cursed horse with a sword. I was lucky to get away with my life. Were it not for Anastasia, who had figured out that you were in with the gypsies, if she hadn't hidden me, I would have fallen to the Black God's will. She watched the rest of the massacre while I was unconscious." He looked around for a moment, than realized he had forgotten something important.

" And where is Leo?!" He shouted

I tried to mumble ' I don't know' but the gag was in the way. Thankfully, he ripped it off my face.

" Where is he, you demon? What have you done to my best friend, you, you, you sorceress?"

" I don't know!" I shouted at him.

" Liar!" Anastasia screamed, voice venomous. She started advancing on me. " You snake in the grass. You conjurer of tricks. You deceiver! I saw you had him captive along with that boy. That poor boy. I hate to think of the sick, twisted tricks you practiced on those men. Rest their poor souls. You killed them, didn't you. Didn't you!" She started sobbing, and George comforted her momentarily.

Than he walked to me, his right hand with the blade. The blade shined a glint of light in my eye. I winced to keep the light from my eyes, and when I opened them, George's face was in mine. " So you think you can kill off the people I hold dearest to my heart? Who would have been next, my mother? Or did you already do it? You probably did it before you got here, didn't you. No, that's not your stile. She would be suffering still, by your hand. And what of Anastasia? Surly you would kill her, too, though all she has ever done was try to take you under her wing and teach you. But no. You would kill everyone close to my heart; am I right?"

He studied my eyes, and I his. His were saying that if I said a word, I would die now. " This be for those who died. They loved you as I once loved you. As one of us." The hand without the blade grabbed the hair on the back of my head and he placed a painfully firm kiss on my lips. It was so hard; I immediately tasted the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. He broke away, than said, " This is for them, also." The palm of his large hand swooped thought the air and he smacked me across the face with a loud crack.

He gave the smile of a mad man. He brought his mouth to my ear and whispered to me, his voice of venom now, " And this, my dear _sister_, is for me. For all the tricks and all the lies. For the brotherly love I thought I had for you."

A shriek of pain split the air, and held it. It was the most painful thing I ever felt, and the longest scream I had ever shrieked.

George held up the top portion of my ear. He examined it. " It wasn't quite your fault you had bad ideas. But it was you who killed my men, and for that I take part of you ear for my collection. And hear me now, if I ever see you again, I will kill you, slowly. I'll start with the rest of that ear, then the other. Slowly I'll work my way down. Down to your nose, your lips, your breasts and fingers, your toes. Than your innards. That will be the way you will die. Watching me tie them into knots. Hear me?"

I only sobbed. Sobbed for the loss of my ear and the pain, the friendship of George that was lost, the loss of the rogue. I sobbed because the life I thought that was perfect had crumpled to nothing, and less. I couldn't even go home and have my mother comfort me. I had lost her also.

I've lost two lives.

Than the back of George's hand came down and make another loud crack on my face. Harder this time. It drew blood from the rings on his face to make three large and long scratches down my cheek. George sent Anastasia to get someone. While she was gone, he sat on the bed, just staring at me. He wouldn't let me speak. He thought I would poison his mind. And I didn't care because, frankly, I was afraid of him. Afraid of what he would do next. So I cried.

There was a mirror across from me, not to far away. I looked at myself in it. I watched myself, watched the blood flow from my ear and face, the tears from my eyes, and the soul from my body all drip to the floor and through the creaky floor boards. Than Greg came up, all too happy.

" Come, my lovely little whore. Shall we go?" He had a maniac look about him. He didn't bother to cut the binding on my feet, he fancied carrying me, showing my butt to anyone who would look. We went out the back door, through the kitchen, so as not to scare the customers, and on the way out, Lili saw me, saw me bound, bruised, and bloodied. She went to help me, but one of the girls held her back. I looked strait at her, pleading for help, and at the same time wishing she wouldn't come to me. Wouldn't see me this way. Greg stopped in the middle of the kitchen, put me down and stood me up.

"Gaze upon the traitor. Upon the whore. Look at her in all her glory. And this is what she has to provide us." He grabbed the bottom of my dresses and lifted them past my breasts and over my head. He was fondling me in part that should not have been, and I felt the hands of others on my body. He turned me around and threw up his knee so he could bend me over and spank me. I think I might have had leather hit my flesh also, but I can't remember. All I remember is that all the men and women in the kitchen laughed at me. _They laughed_! I even heard the bellowing laugh of Misters Tyler. These people were once my friends, and now they turned on me.

But than I heard a crack, and Lili pulled my dress down. Greg was surprised at what she had done. He stood contemplating what happened for a moment. It was long enough for her to gently kiss me on the cheek that wasn't bleeding and give me that warm, sunny smile. ( At least I had one friend) Than Greg slapped her back, saying, " Watch it, wench, or you'll be next." She cradled her face and backed away.

Greg picked me up again and walked out the door. He had someone grab Ayden obviously, because we mounted him, and Anastasia mounted another. We rode for a long time. It was so long that I fell asleep in the saddle. I was woken up some time during the night by another painful slap in the face.

Greg turned my face to him. I got the best look at him now from the torch he was carrying. His face was pock marked, thought still young. Maybe twenty five or twenty seven. One of his teeth was missing and he had a scar running from his neck to past his shirt collar. He inspected me.

" Well you're a pretty little thing, aren't you puppet?" His breath reeked of onions, ale and bacteria. It was obvious he doesn't brush much. " Your so pretty I think I could eat you." He took his tongue and licked my cheek leaving this nasty wet trail of slime. (I can't even call it spit, it was thicker and nasty.) " Yummy, how's about a kiss for me, puppet?" Than he forced himself on me. What was I to do. I was bound and couldn't squirm. But I had an idea. As he started probing my mouth with tongue, I bit down, hard. ( Now that I think about it, I should have bit harder and made him bleed more.)

He jumped back in the saddle, than had a look of pleasure on his face. " Mmmm, I like a girl with a little bit of feistiness in her." He had a deranged look in his eyes, and I got scared.

Than he stopped Ayden and dismounted taking me down with him. He threw me on the ground and dropped to his knees in front of me. " Now, bitch, do what you do best. Be the whore that your reputation says you are." Than he grabbed my dress and tried to pull it up.

I know I kicked him in his gut, but I don't think he felt it at all. And than I got him in the face, and but that time he had backed away from me a little. He was relentless. I thought he backed away to got away from me, but he only backed away to get his pants down.

Than he said, " Now, I told you, whore, that your gunna give me what I want. And since you cost me a wee bit of pain, your not gunna get any money. But than again, you don't deserve it. You probably … what am I doing talking while your waiting to have me. Now move your dress out of the way like a good wench." When I didn't do what he wanted me to do, he got mad. " Now I told you, I'm gunna get my share of you one way or another. Now do what I say!" When I still refused, he stepped down on my feet with one foot and moved my dress up with his hand.

That's when Anastasia came and saved me. She told Greg to get off of me, and that she would see to it that I never hurt anyone again. He said he understood and that she was right, but when he mounted me and himself again, he mumbled to me, " Don't worry puppet, you'll have yourself me as a customer sooner or later. I'll find you, puppet," he took my chin in his fingers, holding hard. Painfully hard, and continued. "And when I have you, we'll have us plenty of bloody fun, now wont we."

For the rest of the ride, he kept fondling my breasts, and when I elbowed him, it only seemed to promote his pleasures, so I stopped. Unfortunately, he didn't. He got angry that I wasn't playing along, and gave me a great thump on the head. I blacked out from there. For how long, I don't know, but when I woke up I was in the middle of a dessert with the sun beating down on me, and I was thrown on the ground with a painful thud.

Anastasia started to gather roots and herbs out of her pouch and mix them with water. I remember watching that stone necklase she had. It was so beautiful, simple and beautiful at the same time. It almost looked like it was lighter in the center, like a pupil to an eye, watching the world around it. When she was done she asked Greg to leave. When he told her he wasn't going to leave her alone, and defenseless, she didn't argue. Instead, she gave me the drink and told me to drink up. I didn't want to, but she held a knife to my throat and threatened me, so I drank the mix. I was surprised at how much I drank, even though I told my self not to. I must have been out for a long time, because not only was I thirsty, but I was hungry, too.

She asked Greg if she could ' speak with the sorceress who killed all our men alone for only a moment.' I hate how she said that, She said 'our men' like she was part of our…of George's rogue.

He didn't argue this time, and he walked twenty or so paces away from us. Anastasia turned to me and took her dagger out again and started playing with it, rolling in around in her hand. She sat down in front of me. " Was that good?" She asked in a malice filled voice.

I felt like crying, had the yearning to do it again, but I couldn't do that. Not here, not in front of her. But I guess I couldn't hide the glint in my eye because she smiled a wide smile. " Your not going to cry again, are you? Your such a baby." She looked at me and laughed. " In many was than one."

I finally had calmed my self down and had to ask. " What is that supposed to mean?"

" Your funny. You really are good for a laugh. But I must admit, you almost had me tricked. Almost.

" It's funny how you just happened to be in the woods the other day, now wasn't it. It went like pie. First you were fine, and I thought you hadn't had that drink of wine. I thought you might have been conscious for the whole thing and got me, but it finally worked."

" What worked?" I asked suspiciously. And how did she know that I had drunken the rest of that wine?

" Why, you haven't figured it out? You really are stupid. And, here, I thought you where going to be a threat." She gave a little laugh and sat down ignoring the hot ground, pulling one knee up and letting her arm balance on it. She took out a water cantine and took a long, heavy swig off it. When she was done, she wiped the water that had missed her mouth and started down her chin off with her arm.

"Child, your wine was drugged. It was a pretty simple potion really. All I had to do was grind a few herbs and put a spell that would make you feel only one emotion extremely at one time. All of your wines were drugged. Yours and Atreyu's, and that boy,… what was his name, Duge or something? The one with black hair. He's kind of cute don't you think? I might take him as a play mate after I get tired of George."

What!?! What was going on? I had to go through everything right then. She had drugged my wine,; so that's why the guys where laughing, and why I was so scared. And that's why we all blacked out. But why did George attack us. And what was she talking about being 'tired of George'?

I was trying to figure those questions out, but I just couldn't concentrate on it. But than Anastasia told me the most horrible thing of all. She had drugged me again. And not what she told George she was going to do. Now that I'm remembering, she confessed that that wasn't what happened at all. But I can't remember what she said about it or what she was talking about at all. All I remember her saying was good-bye.

Than I woke up in the middle of nowhere. That's where I am now. Nowhere. I have no food, no money. All I have is Ayden, you, and the shade that the only tree out here is giving me. And it's noon, so there isn't much anyway.

Hey, I think I see someone way off in the distance. I'm going to go and ask them where I am and where I am going to go. I can't go back home. I'm banished from there. I don't know what to do.

I've lost two lives. I don't think I'm gunna get another chance again.

* * *

I hope you can understand how hard it was to get through this chapter. Did you cry, because i think i did while i was writing this. But than again, this charator is based off of me and the thought of this all hapeneing to me, well, i think its all my worst fears. 


End file.
